High School Time!
by Chocobollo
Summary: El tiempo ha pasado en South Park y ahora que van al insituto los chicos tienen las hormonas más revolucionadas que nunca. Cualquier día puede ser bueno para recibir un beso o una bofetada. Style y algunos romances más XD
1. Chapter 1

[Wendy se acercó a él con delicadeza mientras se despojaba de su camisa.

"Te amo, Stan…No sé porqué he tenido que dejarte, si eres el chico más guay del instituto…"]

"¡Stan! Llegarás tarde a clase!" gritó su madre. Cuando la Wendy de su sueño estaba a punto de besarle el chico despertó de golpe.

"Mierda!" exclamó él alzándose al momento.

Corrió al baño sin dejar de murmurar "mierda, mierda, mierda", volvió a la habitación y se puso unos vaqueros y una camiseta negra y las zapatillas. Cogió su mochila y bajó las escaleras al vuelo, arrollando a su hermana, que bajaba también. "Gilipollas!!" le gritó ella, pero Stan Marsh ya estaba en la puerta colocándose el abrigo y el gorro y volaba hacia la parada del autobús.

……….

"¿Dónde cojones se ha metido Stan?"- preguntaba allí Eric Cartman. Su amigo Kenny se encogió de hombros y Kyle miró a su alrededor preocupado.

Entonces Cartman sacó de su bolsillo un cigarro y se lo llevó a los labios mientras cogía el mechero. El pelirrojo le miró con odio.

"¿No te había prohibido tu madre esa mierda?" atacó.

"No me jodas tan temprano, Kyle" contestó él."Ya tengo 16 años."

"Pero sigues igual de imbécil que siempre."

"Cállate! Lo que te pasa es que los judíos no podéis fumar y me tienes envidia!"

"Qué? De donde te has sacado esa gilipollez?! Si a mí me da la gana puedo…" calló al ver que el otro le tendía su cigarro. Eric sonrió con sorna.

"Adelante, a ver si eres tan valiente." le picó.

Kyle lo miró con odio y tras vacilar un momento cogió el cigarro y se lo llevó a los labios, pero en ese momento Stan se lo quitó y lo tiró al suelo.

"No sé qué coño hacias con eso, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer ni en broma." le reprendió mientras el pelirrojo se ruborizaba un poco por esa actitud protectora. Cartman rió entre dientes y Kenny bufó, aburrido de que todos los días estuviesen igual.

El autobús no tardó en llegar y los cuatro subieron. En primera fila estaba Wendy sentada junto con su amiga Bebe. Sonrió a Stan y el se sonrojó y tuvo que controlarse para no vomitar. Se sentaron al final, detrás de Craig y Tweek.

"Hola tios." saludó uno.

"¡Aaaargh!" saludó el otro.

Cartman encontró a Butters y fue a molestarlo y Kenny, con las hormonas revolucionadas como siempre se perdió entre las chicas.

"¿Estás bien? Tienes mala cara, tio." le preguntó Broflovski a su amigo una vez estuvieron más o menos solos, porque todo el mundo iba a su rollo.

"Esta noche he tenido un sueño…con Wendy. Era un sueño erótico." explicó el moreno. Kyle bufó de mala gana y miró por la ventana.

"Lleváis intentando estar juntos desde los 8 años, a ver si os dais cuenta de una puta vez de que lo vuestro no funciona."

"Eso ya lo sé, coño. Pero jode."

La conversación fue interrumpida por el sonido de un guantazo que le acababa de meter Bebe a Clyde, dando a entender que el chico le había dicho algo impertinente.

"Bebe está muy alterada últimamente."dijo Stan.

"Va a presentarse a las pruebas de las animadoras." contestó el pelirrojo.

"¡Entonces pronto estará insoportable! Espera…¿Cómo sabes tú eso?"

"Me lo dijo ella."siguió Kyle sin inmutarse. Su amigo frunció el ceño.

"¿Cuándo has hablado con ella?"

"Joder, Stan. Todos los días hablo con ella. Viene a nuestra clase, recuerdas?"

Pero por algún motivo el moreno se había quedado algo molesto. Bueno, siempre se molestaba cuando alguna chica (o chico) se acercaba tanto al pelirrojo. ¿Es que no entendían que era su mejor amigo y no podía ser de todos? Y no era que Kyle Broflovski pasase desapercibido en el instituto. Era de los más tranquilos y sensatos del lugar, pero también muy inteligente y atractivo y muchos suspiraban por él. En Stan también se fijaban, pero el hecho de estar siempre medio medio con Wendy le quitaba gracia.

……………

El día pasó tranquilo hasta la clase de arte. Era una optativa, pero casi todos la cogieron porque era fácil de aprobar si se sabía cómo tratar al profesor.

"Mi proyecto representa La Pasión de Jesucristo, el momento cumbre cuando su madre llora la muerte del señor en manos de los judíos." explicaba Cartman. El cuadro que había hecho era una abstracción que todos miraban sin entender dónde veía él la Pasión.

"Oh, qué profundo, Eric. Tienes un sobresaliente hoy." aplaudió la profesora.

"Qué injusto!" dijeron los demás mientras el gordo sonreía y hacia muecas a Kyle.

"Para el siguiente trabajo os dividiréis en dos grupos, chicos y chicas. Esta semana quiero que cada sexo trabaje sobre el sexo opuesto, haciendo una serie de esculturas y dibujos y un dossier por escrito. Será una manera muy bonita de comprender al otro ser humano…" la mujer los miraba a todos con mirada soñadora y ellos se preguntaron qué se había fumado esa mañana. Aun así de mala gana hicieron los grupos.

"¡Ah! Se me olvidaba!"gritó la mujer. "¡Uno de vosotros tiene que ir con el grupo contrario! Es parte del estudio. ¿Quién quiere subir más nota?"

En el grupo de las chicas la primera mano en alzarse fue la de Wendy. Las otras también querían cambiarse, pero no por la nota, sino por los chicos. Wendy era la única demasiado inocente aun como para no pensar en las consecuencias de pasar toda una semana con los chicos de la clase, entre ellos Kenny McCormick.

"Muy bien, Wendy. Tú irás con ellos"- dijo la mujer. La cara de Stan era un poema y Kyle empezó a temblar de la rabia. ¿Quién se creía que era esa mocosa para atraer la atención de su mejor amigo? "Ahora vosotros"

Kenny levantó la mano con emoción, pero el pelirrojo fue más rápido.

"¿Qué coño haces? ¿No quieres ir con nosotros?" susurró Stan, alucinando. Pero la profesora ya estaba tomando notas y Kyle se pasó al bando de las chicas.

"Muy bien. ¡Podéis empezar!" dijo la mujer dando una palmada. Desde sus puestos de trabajo Stan y Kyle intercambiaron una mirada cargada de resentimiento. Ambos pensaban que el otro lo había traicionado. Cartman rió.

"¡Sin el judío! ¡Este trabajo va a ir de puta madre!"

"Seguro…" murmuró Marsh.

"Menos mal que has venido tú, Kyle". le sonrió Heidi. Y no era la única. "Ahora este trabajo será pan comido".

"Seguro"… murmuró Broflovsky.

---------

Bueno, pues aquí se queda de momento XD

Esta es mi primer fic, así que espero que os guste. Gracias por leerme!


	2. Chapter 2

La clase de arte pasó mientras los alumnos realizaban unos supuestos bocetos. Kenny levantó el suyo sonriendo para enseñárselo a los demás. Era prácticamente un muñeco de palo con dos grandes pechos.

"Tio!" se quejó Stan mientras miraba de reojo a Wendy.

"Está bien, Stanley. No me afectan estas tonterías" dijo ella con voz envenenada, mirando a Kenny con odio.

"Bueno…Tenemos que empezar a replantearnos mejor este trabajo" razonó Craig. "No tenemos mucha idea sobre las mujeres, así que mañana podríamos ir a alguna casa a seguir con ello"

"Venid a la mia. Mis padres no estarán" ofreció Kenny.

"No vamos a ir a una casa de pobres" dijo Cartman. El rubio le pegó un puñetazo en el hombro. "Ah! Joder!!"

"Vamos a mi casa mejor" dijo Marsh. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

"Muy bien. Y allí Wendy…" siguió Craig, mirando a la chica. "Tendrás que desnudarte"

"Qué?!" gritó ella.

"Noooo, eso se-seria demasiada pre-presión!!" razonó Tweek.

"Timmy!!!!" dijo Timmy.

"Gracias por defenderme, Timmy" dijo Wendy. Miró a los demás enfadada "Tendréis que usar imágenes de google, porque no pienso desnudarme delante de unos idiotas como vosotros."en ese momento la imaginación de Stan volaba y vomitó sobre los trabajos."Joder, que asco, Stan!"

"Mira que lista es Wendy. Como ha corrido con los chicos" murmuraba Bebe a Red. Sus amigas y ella llevaban toda la clase cotilleando y aquello ponía nervioso a Kyle, quien no dejaba de lanzar miradas hacia la mesa de los chicos. Stan había vomitado otra vez y aquello le molestaba."Me escuchas, Kyle?" la voz melosa de la rubia le sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Qué?"

"Que si te parece bien que vayamos todas a tu casa mañana para seguir con el trabajo" Todas lo miraban expectantes y él sonrió con amabilidad.

"Claro, no pasa nada"

Todas rieron emocionadas y Stan se volvió a mirar, inquieto mientras se limpiaba la cara. ¿De qué estarían hablando?

………..

Después de la clase los cuatro amigos se reunieron en las taquillas. Kenny sonrió con felicidad cuando pasaron todas las animadoras por delante de ellos. Bebe iba la última mientras las otras chicas de la clase la animaban.

" Como te sientes rodeado de tias, Kyle?" preguntó McCormick.

"Son todas unas petardas"

"Sí, claaaaaro…"el rubio le pasó un brazo por el cuello , haciendo que el pelirrojo se sonrojase."He odio que irán todas a tu casa mañana. ¿Con cuantas te lo vas a montar a la vez?"

"Kenny!!" exclamó Stan, apartándolo de su amigo. "Deja de decir tonterías, quieres? A Kyle no le gusta ninguna de esas tias!"

Se hizo un silencio incómodo.

"Los judíos no tienen polla, Kenny" murmuró Cartman con tranquilidad.

Kyle le pegó y terminó de recoger sus cosas de la taquilla. Se echó la mochila al hombro y se encaminó hacia la salida. Stan le alcanzó, dejando al gordo y al rubio atrás.

"Por qué no te has defendido? Es que te mola alguna de ellas?" quiso saber.

"Tanto te importa?"- inquirió Broflovski. Estaba de mala leche porque hacia tiempo que Stan no vomitaba al estar con Testaburger. Por qué había tenido que soñar con ella aquella mañana? Y encima ahora aquel maldito trabajo de arte. Los celos le podían, pero una vez más decidió dejarlo pasar, como siempre.

Pero a Stan no le gustó nada aquella respuesta. Frunció el ceño y cogiendo a su amigo por el hombro lo estampó contra las taquillas y se puso delante, impidiéndole moverse.

"Oye, estás muy idiota hoy. Qué mierda te pasa? Primero te cabreas en el autobús, luego te piras con las chicas y ahora me hablas así"

"E-eres tú el que no se aclara, Stan!" se defendió él apartándolo, rojo como un tomate. Y corrió hacia la calle.

Eric había observado la escena desde lejos.

"A qué crees que están jugando esos dos, Kenny?" no hubo respuesta "Kenny?" se giró y vio que estaba solo.

Mientras tanto, McCormick se había colado en el gimnasio para ver el ensayo de las animadoras. Todas estaban en el centro de la pista saltando y riendo. De pronto vio a alguien más, sentado unas gradas más abajo.

"Butters! Qué haces aquí?" preguntó uniéndose a él. El chico levantó la cabeza de su libro algo asustado. "No sabía que te iban tanto las chicas de uniforme." Siguió divertido.

"Hola Kenny." Saludó al ver quien era. Se removió incómodo en el asiento. "No, no es eso…Yo solo…"

"Te escondes de los abusones" adivinó el otro. Y de pronto la sangre le hirvió. Odiaba que se metiesen tanto con aquel chico.

"No pasa nada. Aquí tengo luz para estudiar y me iré a casa enseguida. Además, así soy el primero en saber si han cogido a Bebe para el equipo" sonrió con inocencia Butters. Kenny le devolvió una sonrisa más traviesa y se quedó con él.

……………..

Esa tarde Stan no podía concentrarse en sus deberes, así que bajo al salón a jugar al Guitar Hero. Habia llamado a Kyle esa tarde, pero Gerald le había dicho que no estaba en casa. Pero no era posible que Kyle le hubiese hecho mentir a su padre, porque los Broflovski nunca aceptarían hacer algo así. ¿Pero entonces, donde se habría metido? Tiró la guitarra a un lado y se quedó pensativo. Sentía que cada vez algo le alejaba más de su mejor amigo y aquello no le gustaba nada.

Mientras tanto, Kyle paseaba con Eric Cartman cerca del parque.

"Te estarás preguntando por qué te he pedido que me acompañes hasta aquí" empezó Cartman haciéndose el interesante. El pelirrojo sí se lo preguntaba, pero no iba a darle esa satisfacción. "Verás, hoy en clase me ha dado la sensación de que Stan volvía a fijarse mucho en Wendy"

"No me jodas, culo gordo" dijo el otro cansado de aquel tema. Seguian llamando a Cartman gordo aunque ya no lo estaba tanto. Los dulces y comida basura que todavía le encantaban seguían impidiendo que le desapareciese la barriga y había desarrollado músculo en los brazos. Era el más grande, fuerte y ancho de la clase. Un armario andante.

"Quería preguntarte una cosa. Tú, que eres el mejor amigo de Stan…¿Crees que sigue pillado por ella?" la pregunta cogió por sorpresa a Kyle, quien lo miró con suspicacia.

"¿Por qué quieres saberlo?"

"Limítate a contestarme, tio" pero Broflovski ya miraba a su amigo con ojos como platos.

"Oh, Dios mio… Te gusta…"

"Qué dices, judío de mierda?! Como me va a gustar Stan?! Yo no soy maricón!"

"Stan no, gilipollas! Ella! Te gusta Wendy Testaburger!!" la cara de Eric cambió al ser pillado y Kyle se llevó las manos a la boca. "Tio! Tienes que decírselo a Stan!"

"Si se lo digo, irá a por ella otra vez, capullo! Lo que necesito es hacer que le olvide!"

"Solo tú irías a por una tia que le gustase a alguno de nosotros, pero Stan no es tan hijo puta. Tiene derecho a saberlo"

"Kyle, como abras tu bocaza judía te juro que te patearé el culo!"

"Entonces para que me lo cuentas?"

"Solo quería saber si crees que Stan aun babea por ella"

"Pues no lo sé, pero aquí lo importante es saber por quien babea Wendy, no?"

Kyle no podía creerse que aquello le estuviese pasando. Wendy odiaba a Cartman e iba a ser difícil convencerla de que le diese una oportunidad, pero al menos dejaría a Stan tranquilo. Y Stan…Quizás si veía que Wendy se iba con otro, tal vez empezase a olvidarla en serio…

Escucharon unas risas conocidas y ambos se volvieron a la vez para encontrarse con Kenny y Butters. Aun llevaban las mochilas al hombro.

"De donde venís vosotros?" interrogó Cartman mirándolos con suspicacia.

"Hemos ido con Bebe y las demás a celebrar que ha entrado en el grupo de animadoras" explicó Kenny sonriendo con malicia mientras agarraba a Butters del hombro y le daba una calada a su cigarro. El rubio reía sin parar y Kyle se acercó a olerle el aliento.

"Tio! Has dejado que Butters beba alcohol con lo rápido que le sube?!" se enfado. "Sus padres lo van a encerrar de por vida!!"

"Bueno, no pasa nada. No lo llevaré a su casa hasta que se le pase y punto" siguió McCormick.

"Lu lu lu, tengo tres manzanas!! Lu lu luuuuu!!" canturreaba Butters. Eric no pudo evitar reírse a gusto.

"Id donde querías, pero ahora Cartman y yo estábamos en una conversación privada" explicó Kyle, que no quería salirse del asunto principal. Kenny alzó una ceja y sonrió de nuevo.

"Es algo que me cuesta creer, pero vosotros sabréis. Hasta mañana!" Empujó a Butters como pudo y le obligó a alejarse de allí con él. Kyle se centró en Eric.

" Sé lo que hay que hacer." Dijo.

"Tú que vas a saber?"

"Voy a hablar con Wendy de ti. Yo soy el único de los cuatro que le cae bien desde que lo dejó con Stan." Cartman lo miró con recelo, no muy seguro de si el judío solo quería hacerle una putada o ayudarle de verdad. Desde luego, ya empezaba a arrepentirse de haberle contado su secreto. Pero Kyle sonreía muy decidido. "Confia por una vez en mi, gordo"

"Espero estar haciendo bien, judío" murmuró el otro. Y ambos se estrecharon las manos.

………….

Se estaba poniendo el sol cuando Stan cogió su abrigo y salió a la calle dando un portazo. Con las manos en los bolsillos vagabundeó por todo South Park sumido en sus pensamientos. De pronto se detuvo. Estaba frente a la casa de los Broflovski y las luces estaban encendidas. Sin pensárselo mucho se acercó y llamó a la puerta.

"Está Kyle en casa?" preguntó a la señora Broflovski cuando le abrió.

"No, cielo, lo siento. Aun no ha vuelto"

El chico no se lo podía creer. ¿Dónde se había metido toda la tarde Kyle? ¿Y por qué no le había dicho nada? Cuando salía a algún sitio siempre solia avisarle por si quería acompañarle. ¿Por qué tanto misterio de repente? Y luego estaba Wendy… Si iban a ir juntos en el trabajo de arte deberían dejarse las cosas más claras, porque él había pasado un rato bastante malo en clase. Decidió ir a la casa de la muchacha, aunque no sabía si lograría articular alguna palabra.

……….

"Kyle! Qué haces tú aquí?" preguntaba mientras Wendy Testaburger. Enrojeció y se abrochó la bata para que el chico no se fijase en su pijama de ositos.

"Tengo algo que decirte. Es importante." Dijo él, que no podía esperar ni un segundo más para quitarse a aquella chica del medio. Pero una vez allí no sabía cómo explicarse."Tú y Stan… tú…¿Sigues interesada en él?" Wendy sonrió.

"¿A qué viene eso, Kyle? Ya sabes que él y yo hace tiempo que…"

"¡Necesito saber lo que sientes seguro!" siguió él acercándose un poco más por la impaciencia. "Porque si todo ha pasado ya, hay algo que tienes que saber"

Ella se removió inquieta, sonrojada y sin dejar de sonreir con cierto nerviosismo.

"Kyle…Yo…no sé qué decir. Pensaba que después de lo que ha pasado con Stan, tú nunca harias algo así…Que nunca me verías como algo más que la estúpida ex de tu amigo."

"¿Cómo?" se empezó a extrañar el pelirrojo. Pero entonces Wendy le cogió de la chaqueta atrayéndolo hacia ella y besándolo en los labios de golpe.

El chico se quedó de piedra. Y no era el único, pues Stan Marsh acababa de girar la calle, encontrándose con aquella escena.

…………………………………..

Por fin lo terminé! *o*

Espero que os guste y gracias una vez más por leerme y mandarme vuestras opiniones.

Aquí ya empiezan a enredarse las cosas XD


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Cuando Kyle consiguió reaccionar, apartó a la chica de golpe. Su sonrojo superaba el tono de su cabello.

"Wendy! No! Yo… lo siento, pero a mi… las chicas… yo…" balbuceó muerto de nervios. Ella lo miró dolida y cuando vio que se había equivocado se llevó las manos a la boca, avergonzada.

"Lo siento, Kyle! Yo pensé…pensé…" para más desgracia de Broflovski, ella empezó a llorar y se metió en la casa cerrándole la puerta en las narices. Kyle alucinaba. ¿Testaburger estaba enamorada de él? ¿Cómo podía pretender ser correspondida después de lo que había pasado Stan por su culpa? Y lo que era peor…¿Qué narices le iba a contar al gordo ahora?

…..

Stan no dejó de correr hasta que llegó a su casa. Entró dando un portazo y subió corriendo a su habitación sin escuchar las preguntas de su madre ante semejante comportamiento. Le dio una buena patada a la mesita de noche, haciéndose el pie polvo, y se tumbó boca arriba en la cama. Kyle y Wendy. Wendy y Kyle. Besándose. Traicionándole. ¿Cómo podía ser? 'No es la primera vez que lo piensas, Kyle es el chico más inteligente de la clase y es normal que Wendy se fije en él' le dijo una vocecita maliciosa en su cabeza. 'Y ella…Ella es preciosa. ¿Es posible que Kyle se haya fijado en ella?'. Intentó dejar de pensar en eso. No era capaz de imaginar a Kyle con ella. Realmente no era capaz de imaginarle con nadie… ¿Por qué?

………

Butters despertó con un dolor de cabeza horrible. Miró a su alrededor y descubrió que estaba en la cafetería donde solían reunirse los góticos. Se asustó ligeramente al verlos.

"Por fin despiertas." Dijo alguien a su lado. Butters se volvió sobresaltado y descubrió a Kenny sentado junto a él, dando una calada a un cigarro. Le sonreía con demasiada malicia.

"¡Kenny! ¡¿Por qué estamos aquí?! ¡Son más de las doce y mis padres me van a matar!" se quejó el chico apurado ante la situación.

"Estabas hasta arriba, Leopold. No podía dejar que volvieses así a tu casa." El rubio se sonrojó un poco, pues nadie le llamaba nunca por su nombre real. Le sonó bien.

"Ya me encuentro mejor. Muchas gracias. ¿Tus padres no se preocuparán si tú vuelves tarde?" quiso saber. McCormick hizo una mueca irónica.

"Psé. Quizás. Bueno, si se enteran que he salido, claro. Se supone que estoy castigado."

"¡¿Quéee?! Y te pasas toda la tarde fuera de casa?!" se escandalizó Butters. Los góticos y la camarera lo miraron con desaprobación por gritar tanto. Kenny apoyó la espalda en el asiento y le sonrió.

"No me vengas con esas a estas alturas de la vida. Nos conocemos desde hace muchos años y tú también te has metido en más de un problema, amigo." El otro bajó la cabeza avergonzado como si su madre le estuviese riñendo.

"Si yo supiera ser como tú y conseguir que mis padres no me descubriesen, también me gustaría meterme en algún lio. Pero siempre se enfadan y me castigan"

"Entonces te enseñaré." Kenny apagó el cigarro en el cenicero y se inclinó un poco sobre Butters. "Pero con una condición"

"Cual?" consiguió preguntar el otro con los nervios a flor de piel. Kenny volvió a sonreir, esta vez con más dulzura.

"Que te metas en problemas conmigo".

….

Al día siguiente la tensión se podía cortar en la parada del autobús, donde se encontraban Cartman, Kyle y Stan y el último evitaba la mirada de su amigo. Eric cogió al pelirrojo de la camisa y lo alejó un poco del otro.

"Oye, judío. Stan está de muy mala hostia. ¿No le habrás dicho nada de lo que hablamos?"

Kyle se sonrojó al recordar el beso y se puso de los nervios. No solo se sentía culpable por Stan, sino además por Cartman.

"Eh…No. Claro que no."

"Entonces qué coño le pasa a ese?" Siguió el castaño. Kyle miró a su amigo y se preguntó lo mismo. Le lanzó una mirada significativa a Cartman y se acercó a Marsh.

"Eh, tio. ¿Ha pasado algo chungo en tu casa? ¿Alguna paliza por parte de Shelly?" preguntó intentando parecer tranquilo y sin dejar de pensar que había traicionado a su mejor amigo. Stan evitó mirarle cuando contestó.

"Estoy bien. "

Llegó el autobús casi al mismo tiempo que Kenny y todos subieron, aunque Kyle se había quedado con un mal presentimiento. Wendy estaba en primera fila al lado de Butters y también evitó mirarle. Bebe y otras chicas reían en los últimos asientos. La rubia iba vestida de animadora y algunos chicos como Craig o Clyde intentaban por todos los medios conseguir sus atenciones. "¿qué narices verán los tios a un simple uniforme?" se preguntó Kyle, a quien no le interesaba eso lo más mínimo. Kenny saludó a Butters cuando subió y se reunió con sus amigos.

El viaje fue peor que el rato de la parada. Stan no abria la boca para nada y Kyle empezó a sentirse fatal. Algo en su interior le decía que era por su culpa y ese algo recalcaba con letras brillantes que lo único que podía haber hecho mal había sido besar a Wendy.

"Esta tarde el puto trabajo de arte…Que mierda, joder…" bostezó Cartman, que no se estaba enterando de nada.

…..

Las clases pasaron y nada cambió. Stan seguía apagado e incapaz de mirar a Kyle a los ojos. Antes de la última hora no pudo evitarlo más y se encerró en el baño. Se miró al espejo mientras pensaba. Seguro que Kyle estaba preocupado. Mejor, eso era lo que se merecía. Y Wendy…ella se merecía algo mucho peor que eso… Encima esa tarde tenía a todo el grupo en su casa y a la chica también…

"Ey" Se volvió y vio entrar a Kenny. "Stan, Qué carajo te pasa hoy? Kyle se conformará con tu palabra porque es así de bueno, pero a mí no me engañas, colega".

"Anoche vi a Kyle en la puerta de Wendy. Ella…le estaba besando." Confesó por fin el moreno, dejándose caer en el suelo y apoyándose en la pared. El rubio abrió más los ojos, sorprendido ante la noticia.

"Wau…Eso sí que no me lo esperaba…" McCormick se dejó caer a su lado y se cogió las piernas. "Estás seguro de eso?"

"¡Joder, Kenny! Claro que sí, los tenía en la puta cara!" se exasperó el otro.

"No me has entendido, imbécil. Quiero decir que…¿Quién estaba besando a quien?" siguió el otro sin alterarse.

"Dos no se besan si uno no quiere" masculló Stan.

"Oh, tio. Te puedo asegurar yo que sí." Sonrió Kenny. El otro lo miró y por primera vez dudó de lo que había pasado.

"Se estaban besando." Repitió como un niño pequeño. "A ver…Ella le cogió y… ¡Joder, claro que querían los dos! ¡¿Por qué me haces recordarlo?!" gritó mientras se llenaba de rabia una vez más. Kenny esperó a que se calmara. "Yo…No sé qué hacer… Los celos me están matando…"

En ese momento sonó la campana de la última hora de clase y el rubio se puso en pie.

" Stan…Tú no estás cabreado por unos simples celos, idiota. Estas cabreado porque no sabes a cual de los dos van dirigidos."

Y diciendo esto salió al pasillo, dejando al moreno aturdido ante tales palabras.

…..

Las clases terminaron y todos se fueron a casa de Stan, menos Kyle y las chicas, que iban a casa del pelirrojo. Broflovski le lanzó una última mirada preocupada a su amigo, pero éste seguía sin decirle nada. Y encima ahora Wendy pasaría la tarde con Marsh. ¿Y si le contaba lo que había pasado? ¿Se enfadaría Stan porque su amigo le había hecho daño a la chica? ¿Tendria que confesar lo de Cartman para poder salir de esa situación?

…….

Las chicas alucinaron al ver la casa de Kyle, que era una de las más grandes y cuidadas del pueblo. Su madre les llevó unas pastas y unas coca-colas a la habitación del chico, donde se sentaron a trabajar.

"Qué simpática es tu madre, Kyle!" dijo Heidi con amabilidad.

"Uy, sí…" murmuró él. La puerta se abrió y un niño de unos 10 años se asomó. "Ike, lárgate. Estamos trabajando"

"Mamá dice que bajes un momento" dijo su hermanito.

"Qué monada!!" exclamaron las chicas mientras Kyle se sonrojaba y bajaba a la cocina.

"Oye, Kyle…Ese trabajo que estáis haciendo… Si te soy sincera no me parece muy normal" dijo Sheila Broflovski.

"Y por una vez te doy la razón, mamá."

"Lo que quiero decir es que estás en tu habitación con unas seis chicas. Kyle ¿Esto es una escusa para…ya sabes…desarrollar tus hormonas?" el chico abrió al boca escandalizado y sonrojado. "Porque si es así me parece muy mal, jovencito! Sé que estás creciendo y experimentas ciertas cosas, pero… Si quieres tener novia perfecto! Pero solo una, Kyle, solo una!" terminó la mujer algo nerviosa.

"Mamá!" se quejó él. Se llevó una mano a la frente. Aquello no podía estar pasándole de verdad….

…..

"Qué estará haciendo Kyle con todas las chicas?" preguntó soñador Clyde. Stan y Wendy le miraron con odio.

"No están todas" recordó la chica. "Y Kyle no haría nada con ninguna…" siguió recordando amargamente como le había rechazado a ella.

Porque está contigo, no, so puta? pensó Stan para sí mismo. Parpadeó aturdido. ¡¿Por qué coño la pagaba con ella ahora?!

"Las putas tetas me salen asimétricas…" se quejó Craig mirando sus dibujos con preocupación.

"Eso es porque nunca has visto unas de verdad" se chuleó Kenny. Butters rió ante la broma y Craig les tiró uno de los cojines de la cama de Stan.

"Wendy no colabora mucho. Si hubiesen venido con nosotros Bebe o Rebecca seguro que habrían posado encantadas." Bromeó Token.

"Si quereis que pose lo haré, pero vestida!"

"Eh, tios, dejadla ya!" saltó Cartman fulminándolos con la mirada.

Stan se sorprendió ante esa actitud, igual que la chica que lo miró con asombro.

"Eh…Gracias, Eric…" dijo algo flipada. Los demás callaron al momento, pero no dejaron de lanzarle miradas suspicaces al gordo. Aquello era muy raro y pensaban que Cartman tramaba alguna cosa. Wendy miró a Stan y le sonrió, todavía sin acabar de creer lo que había pasado, pero el moreno esquivó su mirada.

"Alguien quiere algo para picar?" preguntó. Y más tarde bajó a la cocina a por los snacks.

Una vez solo, se preguntó qué narices hacia él haciendo aquel trabajo sin su mejor amigo, a quien empezaba a echar de menos. Echaba de menos oírle picarse con las tonterías de Cartman, sintiéndose mal cuando los demás se metían con las chicas, ver sus dibujos perfectos y ayudar al resto con los suyos… ¿Por qué se había portado tan mal con él en instituto? Seguramente Kyle estaría pensando que era un capullo… Y Kenny… Lo que le había dicho en el baño…

"Joder, como tarda Stan" se quejaba mientras Cartman.

"A lo mejor necesita ayuda para traer todo lo que le hemos pedido" dijo Butters levantándose. "Iré con él".

Kenny, que estaba sentado encima de la cama, miró por la ventana y sonrió. El moreno acababa de salir de la casa y al parecer iba con cierta prisa.

"Déjalo solo, Butters. Será lo mejor". dijo.

……

Las risitas de las chicas se escuchaban desde las calles. Stan paró en seco frente a la casa de los Broflovski y jadeó por la carrera. No sabía por qué había dejado abandonados a los demás en su casa ni por qué había corrido hasta allí. Lo único que tenia claro era que sentía una inmensa necesidad de reconciliarse con Kyle y verle sonreir de nuevo. Y si Kyle de verdad estaba con Wendy…Bueno… Confiaba en que el pelirrojo se sincerase con él y entonces… Entonces le diría que no le parecía bien y que debía dejarla. Estaba seguro de que Kyle lo haría por él, que él sería más importante que esa chica para el pelirrojo. ¿Lo seria? ¿La dejaría? ¿Sufriría al hacerlo? Aquello no le importaba. Le animaría y estaría con él todo el tiempo que fuese necesario.

'Eso es muy egoísta, no crees?' Dijo la maldita vocecilla de su cabeza.

'No lo es. Es mi mejor amigo y debe estar conmigo para lo bueno y para lo malo. Y si yo no quiero que se lo monte con mi ex novia debe dejarla.' Se autoconvenció él.

Las exclamaciones divertidas de las chicas subían de tono y Stan alzó la vista hacia la ventana de su amigo. Allí estaba Heidi y Rebecca, muy cerca de Kyle, bromeando y dibujando. Una de ellas le puso una mano en el hombro al chico.

"¡Déjalo!"

Las risas cesaron y Kyle miró por la ventana, aturdido ante aquel grito repentino. Ellas también se acercaron y murmuraron entre sí. El chico se asomó.

"Stan! Qué coño haces aquí?! Y vuestro trabajo?"

Marsh se había tapado la boca y estaba sonrojado.

"Stan?" volvió a intentar Broflovski al ver que el otro no contestaba.

"Habrá venido a pedirle perdón? Esta mañana no le hablaba, verdad?" le susurraba Bebe a otra de las chicas. Las dos empezaron a reír por lo bajo y Kyle, que las había oído perfectamente salió del cuarto y corrió escaleras abajo.

"Stan!" gritó nada más abrir la puerta de la casa. Pero su amigo había desaparecido.

………………………..

Perdón si cada vez hago los capítulos más largos (aunque de momento no mucho, menos mal) pero es que no calculo bien los finales u_uU

Espero que os guste este tercer cap^^


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Kyle la besó mientras sus manos recorrían todas las curvas de su cuerpo. Wendy se mordió el labio y se estremeció ante el tacto. El chico la miró con sus intensos ojos verdes y ella le cogió la cara con ambas manos. "Dime que serás mío para siempre, Kyle…" Él sonrió y volvió a besarla.

"Kiaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!" gritó Stan incorporándose de golpe.

"Me has despertado, gilipollas!!" gritó su hermana desde la habitación continua dando un fuerte golpe en la pared.

Stan no se volvió a dormir, así que ese día estuvo bien puntual en la parada del autobús, pero con unas ojeras enormes. El día anterior había llegado a su casa de nuevo y subido a su cuarto a terminar el trabajo. Esperaba trabajar mucho mas en las horas de clase para no tener que volver a quedar. Cartman fue el siguiente en llegar.

"Joder, tio, menuda cara de muerto." Masculló aunque él también iba medio dormido.

"He soñado con Wendy otra vez" murmuró el moreno de mala gana sin reconocer quien más aparecía en el sueño. Eric pareció despertarse de golpe.

"Olvida a esa tía de una vez. Es lo mejor" dejó caer, pero Stan no le prestaba atención.

Kenny y Kyle se reunieron con ellos poco después. Broflovski miró a Marsh, pero él simplemente le saludó y apartó la mirada algo avergonzado.

Cuando llegó el autobús los cuatro subieron.

"Eh, Butters." Saludó Kenny al ver que el rubio estaba en primera fila como siempre, pero esta vez solo.

"Hola, Kenny" sonrió el chico. Y se removió incómodo al ver que se sentaba con él. "No-No te vas con tus amigos?"

"Pueden pasar sin mí un rato" bromeó el McCormick apoyando el brazo en el respaldo del rubio. Butters sonrió sin darse cuenta de tal gesto y siguió mirando por la ventana. Aquello agradó al rubio.

Kyle se había sentado con Stan como siempre, pero esta vez no quiso preguntarle nada, así que fue el moreno quien empezó.

"Ayer tenía que decirte algo." Kyle se sorprendió.

"Dime, Stan. ¿Qué pasa?"

"Yo…"

"Aaaaargh!!! No puedo con esto, nooooo!!" gritó de repente Tweek, sentado justo delante de ellos.

"Calla, joder! Sabía que no debía enseñártelo!" susurró Craig junto a él. "Solo son unas respuestas. Nunca has hecho trampa en un examen o qué?"

"Mierda…El examen de mates…" se horrorizó Marsh. Con todo lo que le había pasado se había olvidado por completo de aquello y no había repasado nada.

"Te ayudaré en el descanso. Es poco tiempo, pero dará algo haremos. Y…qué querías decirme?" siguió su amigo con impaciencia.

"Aaaaargh!" seguía gritando Tweek. Kyle rodó los ojos, deseando ponerle una soga en la boca.

"Ahora no es el momento" dijo Stan mientras se tapaba los oídos por el jaleo.

Craig se había levantado y se acercó hasta Kenny, alargándole el papel con las respuestas.

"Qué te parece, Ken? Recién sacadas de ordenador del profesor. Descifré la contraseña anoche."

"No puede ser. Ese cabrón nunca…" empezó el rubio cogiendo el papel. "Joder, Craig, eres el puto amo!"

"Eso le estaba diciendo yo a Wendy" sonrió coqueta Bebe. "Me las dejarás?" Tucker se hinchó de orgullo y fue hasta ella. Se acercó y le dijo algo al oído. Alguna condición nada respetable, porque la chica se apartó ofendida y le abofeteó. "Eres un puto cerdo!!"

Kenny seguía ojeando las respuestas del examen.

"No hagas trampas, Kenny. Te puedes meter en un lio" le dijo apurado Butters frotándose las manos con nerviosismo.

"Ya sabes que yo siempre me salgo con la mia, Leopold"

"¡Pero el instituto tiene una política muy estricta respecto a las estafas en exámenes! ¡Te podrían expulsar!"

El rubio le sonrió de manera tranquilizadora y dobló el papel, que luego metió en su bolsillo.

"No te preocupes tanto por mí, quieres? Te hace demasiado adorable"

Butters se sonrojó al instante y apartó la mirada hacia la ventana de nuevo. Aunque el otro le dijera que no lo hiciese, seguía preocupado. Porque si expulsaban a Kenny aunque fuese solo para unos días el instituto se volvería de nuevo insoportable para él.

Wendy había estado observando todo el rato a Kyle y a Stan. Los dos parecían tensos por algo y se preguntó si el pelirrojo le habría contado ya lo que pasó. No entendía por qué un chico tan popular como Broflovski prefería a Marsh. Ella había estado con él y sabia lo pésimo que era como pareja! Empezó a preguntarse si podría hacer algo para llamar su atención.

"Oye, Bebe…Después de clase tienes algo que hacer?" preguntó.

…………..

Kyle siguió con la duda de lo que le quería contar su amigo durante las primeras clases, pero ya no estaba tan asustado. Algo le decía que no iba a ser una charla mala.

A la hora del descanso corrió hacia su taquilla y cogió su libro de matemáticas. No iba a dejar que Stan suspendiera y como el examen era a última hora, si tenia que saltarse el resto de las clases para ayudar a su mejor amigo lo haría.

Con un fuerte golpe alguien cerró su taquilla, asustándole.

"Eh, Kyle. Creo que de verdad no le dijiste nada a Stan de lo mio." Dijo Cartman.

"Qué mente más maravillosa la tuya, gordo. ¿Te aplaudo?" contestó sarcástico el chico.

"Es que hoy ha soñado con Wendy. Bueno… Ha dicho que había vuelto a soñar con ella. Así que hace poco tuvo que hacerlo también. Creo que Stan sigue muy colgado."

El estómago de Kyle se había encogido de golpe ante aquellas palabras, pero logró disimular delante de Eric.

"No lo sé, Cartman. Pero ella a mi no me dijo nada, al menos"

"Wendy se ha pasado todo el trayecto del autobús mirándole" espetó el castaño. Broflovski parpadeó. Nunca se había imaginado a Eric Cartman fijándose tanto en aquellos pequeños detalles. ¿Qué carajo verían a la puta de Testaburger? Luego pensó. Si el gordo tenía razón, quizás Wendy estaba mirándole a él! Pero él la había rechazado aquella noche… Le tenía que haber quedado claro que no iban a estar juntos nunca. Se sintió ridículo de sentir pena por la chica, pero no vaciló.

"Tengo que ir a estudiar con Stan. Luego hablamos"

………

Stan estaba esperado a su amigo sentado en un banco en el pasillo. Kyle se reunió con él al instante.

"Concéntrate, tio, porque esto va a ser un repaso intensivo." Sonrió, feliz de poder ayudarle. El moreno levantó la vista.

"Kyle, necesito hablar contigo de verdad" dijo, haciendo que al pelirrojo se le cayese el libro de los nervios.

"Luego hablamos, ahora es más importante esto." Contestó. Ya no tenia tantas ganas de querer saberlo, después de lo que le había dicho el gordo. Si Stan le soltaba que quería volver con Wendy y él debía a ayudarle o alguna otra tontería así, allí iban a llover guantazos…

"Oye, prefiero suspender y decirte esto ya. En serio. Escúchame" insistió el moreno.

"No, Stan! Concéntrate en esto. Luego tenemos arte y yo estoy en el grupo de las tias y no te voy a poder ayudar!" se quejó el pelirrojo. Pero Marsh empezaba a cabrearse de verdad. No podía ser que después de gritarle bajo su ventana Kyle no sintiera curiosidad por saber qué hacia allí por la noche.

"Me importa un carajo el maldito examen! Ayer, yo…"

"Ayer pasaron muchas cosas, Stanley." Le cortó el pelirrojo. Para Stan aquello ya fue suficiente. Le cerró el libro de matemáticas y le cogió del brazo, levantándolo al momento. Sin escuchar las protestas del otro, se encerró con él en el lavabo de profesores.

"Ahora me vas a escuchar" dijo. Y no era una pregunta.

"Stan!" exclamó Kyle más sonrojado de lo que quería. "Como puedes ser tan imbécil, tio?" Se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió, pero el otro se puso tras él y la cerró de nuevo de un golpe. Broflovski se había quedado de piedra, casi pegado a aquella puerta cerrada. Stan apoyó su frente en la espalda de su amigo.

"Perdóname Kyle. Perdóname por ser tan gilipollas a veces. Ayer estaba un poco ido y tengo una explicación para ello…"

"Stan…"

"Te he dicho que me dejes hablar, coño"

"Que no es eso, Stan, que viene alguien!" exclamó con apuro el pelirrojo.

"Qué?"

Las voces de los profesores estaban casi encima de ellos. Kyle reaccionó a tiempo y esta vez fue él quien cogió al moreno del brazo y se encerró con él en uno de los baños.

"Jajajaja, no diga tonterías, señor Sullivan" fue lo primero que escucharon al abrirse la puerta. Era la profesora de Arte. "Mis alumnos saben apreciar la escultura moderna tanto como yo"

"No lo dudo, señorita. Ojalá también apreciasen tanto el teorema de Pitágoras" contestó una voz masculina que los chicos reconocieron como el profesor de matemáticas justamente. "Dentro de un rato tienen un examen"

Kyle arrugó la nariz al escuchar cómo se encendían los cigarrillos y el humo se colaba hacia su escondite. Stan no podía ni respirar. Estaba mareado, porque su amigo le estaba agarrando con fuerza por el pecho y tapándole la boca con la mano. Notaba a Kyle tan cerca que su olor superaba al del tabaco. Y de pronto le ocurrió. Sintió como le entraban las nauseas.

"Entonces le veremos por la sala de profesores?" preguntó la mujer.

"No, no, ni pensarlo. Después de lo que pasó anoche, no pienso dejar a esos chicos solos en el examen."

"Qué le ocurrió?"

"Llámeme loco, pero tengo mi despacho muy bien organizado, Tanto, que enseguida reconozco si ha habido alguna intrusión. Y estoy seguro de que anoche alguien entró. No sé si llegó a acceder a mi base de datos porque mi ordenador tiene contraseña, pero si es así alguien podría haber cogido las respuestas del examen de hoy"

"Oh, Dios mío! Nunca habíamos tenido problemas de copio en este instituto"

"Ya lo sé. Y por eso hoy no les voy a quitar el ojo de encima a esos bastardos" se hizo una pausa mientras el hombre daba una calada al cigarro. Después de un rato los dos adultos se fueron de nuevo.

"Oh, mierda… Craig está jodido y todo aquel que copie también lo estará" se asustó Kyle saliendo del baño. "Tenemos que avisarles".

"Ve tú delante. Ahora te sigo" dijo Stan. El otro asintió y se fue, y el moreno vio la oportunidad perfecta para meter la cabeza en el váter y vomitar.

………….

La noticia de que el profesor iba a por los tramposos se extendió enseguida y todos empezaron a preocuparse.

"Qué vamos a hacer? No podemos sacar las respuestas mientras él vigila" susurró Clyde en la clase de arte.

"Es que no debeis hacerlo!" se quejó Wendy atareada mientras corregía los fallos que habían tenido los chicos con la anatomía femenina.

"Menuda mierda." Craig tiró el lápiz sobre la mesa y se echó hacia atrás en la silla con enfado. "Tanto trabajo para nada".

"Que hombres tan valientes" se burló Kenny. "Yo pienso usarlas." Todos le miraron asombrados y asustados y el que más, Butters. "Ese viejo gilipollas no me va a joder"

"No lo hagas, Kenny" murmuró el rubio. "Por favor…" Pero el chico le pasó una mano por el pelo y le sonrió.

"Cartman, no entiendo lo que quieres decir en tu redacción" dijo Wendy acercándose al castaño, quien se sonrojó un poco. "Esto es una pregunta?"

"Eh… Sí. Claro. Me falta el signo de interrogación, es verdad. Jeje" conestó Eric algo avergonzado. Los demás le miraron sin acabar de creerse lo que veían una vez más.

……

Llegó la hora de matemáticas. Stan, que se había pasado el resto de las clases algo mareado, se sentó hacia el final y Kyle como siempre al principio, al lado de Butters. Kenny no vaciló y se sentó en medio. Se retocó el papelito que llevaba escondido en el antebrazo.

El profesor entró en la clase y los miró a todos con cara de malas pulgas. Craig le lanzó una última mirada de advertencia a McCormick, pero él no le hizo caso. El señor Sullivan repartió los exámenes y les ordenó que empezaran. Después empezó a pasearse por entre las mesas, algo que en opinión de los alumnos era una tensión extra.

Stan estaba en blanco. Miraba a la nada mientras golpeaba la mesa con el bolígrafo. A su alrededor los demás no parecían en mejor estado. Wendy, Kyle, Butters y algunas chicas más eran los únicos que no levantaban la cabeza de su papel y garabateaban sin cesar.

"McCormick. ¿Puede enseñarme sus manos, por favor?" dijo de pronto el profesor. Todos pararon al momento y miraron a Kenny. El chico cerró los ojos y maldijo algo entre dientes mientras levantaba con lentitud las manos. El hombre le examinó las mangas y sacó el papel con las respuestas. Lo alzó para que todos lo vieran. "Estaba copiando?"

"Mierda, la jodimos" murmuró Craig. Kenny le miró con disimulo.

"Míreme McCormick." Espetó el hombre cada vez más cabreado. El rubio se fijó en el profesor. Craig no se había arriesgado al final, así que no se merecía la culpa.

"Sí, señor." Dijo alto y claro. Los demás empezaron a murmurar.

"Ya veo…" siguió el profesor. "Eso quiere decir que fue usted el que entró a mi despacho y las cogió, verdad?" Kenny abrió la boca de nuevo, pero fue otra persona la que habló.

"No. Fui yo, profesor." dijo Butters con firmeza poniéndose en pie. El profesor y Kenny le miraron, ambos igual de asombrados. El chico empezó a ponerse nervioso, pero consiguió continuar. "Yo las robé y se las ofrecí a Kenny. Él no las quiso coger pero yo le insistí tanto que al final decidió quedárselas."

"Señor Stotch… Se da cuenta de lo que supone entrar en un despacho privado y robar las respuestas de un test?" siguió el hombre aun aturdido ante el comportamiento de aquel alumno ejemplar.

"No señor, pero supongo que pronto lo sabré" afirmó Butters riendo un poco por los nervios. El profesor miró a Kenny de nuevo, que seguía con la boca abierta, mirando a su amigo.

"Esto supone un castigo menos severo para usted, McCormick, pero aunque no haya sido el ladrón ha decidido copiar. Le suspendo el curso así que deberá presentarse a las recuperaciones." Y usted, Stotch, acompáñeme"

Butters asintió y siguió al hombre ante las miradas asombradas de los demás.

………………………………..

Tachán!!! XD

No sé para que puse comedia, si esto parece un dramón XDD

Kenny va a tener que dar muchos mimos para compensar la ayuda de Butters, y Kyle pronto tendrá que contarle a Cartman la verdad sobre Wendy, la cual de momento no piensa renunciar al pelirrojo o


	5. Chapter 5

Al pobre Butters le cayeron dos semanas de expulsión más el suspenso. Sus padres se pusieron tan furiosos que le prohibieron las salidas de casa durante todo ese tiempo.

"Es culpa mía." Decía Kenny en la cafetería del padre de Tweek, horas después. Habían pasado toda la tarde frente a la casa de Stotch escuchando los gritos histéricos de sus padres, hasta que se hizo de noche.

"Tú no sabias cómo iba a reaccionar. Sabes que Butters es así" Kyle le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

"Te lo dije, tío. No debiste hacerlo." Siguió machacando Craig.

"Sí, deberías sentirte aliviado. Te has librado de una buena" le felicitó Cartman.

"Dé-dejadlo ya! Aargh!" dijo Tweek.

Stan no decía nada y lanzaba miradas inquietas a su mejor amigo. Todavía notaba el olor de Kyle en su ropa.

"Y encima este puto trabajo de arte…" bufó Craig de nuevo, repasando sus apuntes. "¿Dónde diablos se ha metido Wendy?"

"Yo la he visto salir de clase con Bebe" informó Token.

"Cosas de tías, supongo…" Clyde se encogió de hombros y bebió de su coca-cola. Kenny se levantó y se abrochó la sudadera. "Donde vas?"

"A verle. No puedo quedarme aquí de juerga mientras un amigo esta jodido por mi culpa" dijo el rubio decidido.

"No te esfuerces. No creo que le dejen recibir visitas" dijo Craig. Kenny le miró, y por primera vez desde el examen, volvió a sonreir con malicia.

"A mi ninguna puerta me impedirá llegar hasta Butters, Tucker".

…..

Butters estaba estudiando en su escritorio. Todavía sentía los gritos de sus padres en los oídos y se pasó las manos por la nuca, aburrido. Una lágrima le resbaló por la mejilla sin poder evitarlo. Él expulsado. No podía creerlo. Ahora ninguna universidad lo iba a querer…

"No lo llevas nada mal" dijo McCormick a su espalda. El rubio se volvió asustado y lo vio subido al árbol que había sobre su ventana.

"Kenny!" se levantó corriendo a abrirle y el otro saltó dentro de la habitación. "Qué haces aquí?!"

"Te han prohibido moverte de tu cuarto, así que si quiero verte tengo que venir" sonrió el rubio pasándole la mano por el pelo. "Y te he traído algo."

"Qué es?" se emocionó Butters, pero Kenny negó con la cabeza.

"Tendrás que cerrar los ojos primero"

Así lo hizo, mientras se agarraba las manos con ilusión. Un regalo de Kenny. ¿Qué sería? Fuera lo que fuese lo llevaría siempre encima. Pero entonces el rubio le besó en los labios de manera muy fugaz. Cuando Butters abrió los ojos se tapó la boca sonrojado. El otro simplemente le sonreía travieso.

"Ke-Kenny!"

"Ahora ya puedes decir que te han besado de verdad y no pagando por ello" bromeó McCormick. El rubio seguía sin saber que decir, cada vez más colorado. Kenny, consciente del efecto deseado, se acercó tranquilamente a las estanterías para examinarlas y cogió un DVD. "Esta peli está guay. La vemos juntos?" Butters simplemente asintió.

…………….

Kyle, Stan y Cartman caminaban de regreso a casa bajo la tenue luz de las farolas.

"Kenny está muy pegado a Butters últimamente, no creéis?" dejó caer Broflovski.

"Es un puto marica" fue la respuesta de Cartman.

"Se llama amistad, gordo!" se quejó Marsh.

"No, Stan, no creo que sea solo eso" murmuró Kyle. El moreno le miró sin entender y él se encogió de hombros. "Está claro que Kenny busca algo más que amistad en Butters"

"Pero…Eso no puede ser…" vaciló su amigo. "Se conocen desde hace años…" Broflovski se puso colorado y agradeció la falta de luz.

"Eso no tiene nada que ver…"

"Putos maricas" repitió Cartman. Pero Stan ya no le prestaba atención. Nunca se había parado a pensar que las personas que conocía desde siempre podían cambiar. Él siempre había estado pendiente de Wendy, pero por sus ojos había visto a algunos de sus amigos meterse en cortas relaciones los unos con los otros sin darse cuenta de que él era el único que se mantenía fiel a sus sentimientos desde niño. Hasta Wendy había cambiado, que estaba enamorada de Kyle… Y Kyle…

"Stan" le sacó su amigo de sus pensamientos. Cuando Stan miró Eric ya se había desviado hacia su casa y se habían quedado solos. Estaban frente a la casa de los Broflovski. "¿Quieres quedarte a cenar?" preguntó el pelirrojo.

Stan le miró como si le estuviese mirando por primera vez desde que tenían nueve años. Recordó una vez más la escena del baño de los profesores y enrojeció ligeramente.

"No creo que pueda. Seguro que mi madre ya me está esperando". Kyle pareció algo decepcionado.

"Vale, pues nos vemos mañana."

Y una vez más Stan dejó las cosas por decir.

………….

Kenny no se presentó a clase al día siguiente. Había dicho a sus amigos que se quedaría con Butters hasta que volviera a la escuela. Aquello preocupó a los demás, porque Kenny tenía un expediente bastante malo y podían suspenderle el curso.

"Creo que el trabajo de arte está casi terminado, con suerte tendremos libre el fin de semana." Dijo Stan. Estaba con los demás en las taquillas, cogiendo los libros para la primera clase.

"Hoy vamos a quedar también después de clase? Te juro que nunca había estado tan harto de dibujar tetas" se quejó Craig.

"No lo sé, pero…" Stan se giró y se quedó petrificado. Kyle, que tenia la espalda apoyada en su taquilla, se volvió también y casi cayó al suelo del susto. Clyde se atragantó con su zumo.

Delante de ellos estaba Wendy, pero no era la Wendy de siempre. Se había maquillado y llevaba una camiseta ajustada que dejaba poco para la imaginación, pantalones de pitillo y botas. Iba con su amiga Bebe, la cual le había dejado esa ropa y también se había encargado de ondularle el pelo.

"Hola chicos." Saludó ella con voz melosa, aunque por dentro se moría de la vergüenza. "Y hola Kyle".

Ellos no podían ni contestar, de lo alucinados que estaban. Pero Cartman la miraba colorado a ella y a Kyle sucesivamente, empezando a entender algo…

"Buenos días, Wendy" saludó el pelirrojo nervioso. Notaba la mirada de Stan clavándose en él y empezó a sentirse más culpable que nunca. Bebe empujó un poco a Wendy y ella, sabiendo lo que tenia que hacer, se acercó a Broflovski y le tocó la mejilla con un dedo.

"Vaya…Parece que está vez sí te he impresionado…" sonrió. Bebe asintió, satisfecha de su trabajo.

Kyle no sabía cómo reaccionar. Había abierto la boca para decir algo, pero la volvió a cerrar. Estaba seguro de que Stan acababa de descubrir todo el pastel. Ahora le odiaría por pensar que le había quitado a su novia. A su lado, vio como el moreno empezaba a enfadarse y mucho. Cerró los ojos, preparándose para recibir palabras hirientes de parte de su mejor amigo. Pero lo que sucedió a continuación lo dejó más helado que el cambio radical de la chica.

"No le toques, Wendy!" gritó de pronto Stan separándolos "Quien te crees que eres para venir así y molestar a Kyle?!"

"Pero…!" empezó ella cortada.

"Tú no te metas, Stan, ella ya te dejó hace tiempo!" la defendió Bebe, acercándose a ellos.

"Y eso me importa una mierda, pero no permitiré que ninguna de vosotras se acerque a Kyle!"

Bebe paró en seco y al igual que todos los presentes, se quedó petrificada, mirando a los dos amigos. Stan empezó a darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y se llevó la mano a la boca, enrojeciendo de golpe. Sintió ganas de vomitar. Solo Kyle superaba su sonrojo.

Y el silencio fue roto por Eric Cartman, quien por fin había conseguido recuperar el habla.

" Puta rata judía…" Todos le miraron. Estaba temblando de la rabia. "Maldito traidor…"

"Joder, Cartman. Contrólate un poco, tío" empezó Clyde. Pero el gordo le apartó de un manotazo y se lanzó sobre Broflovski.

"¡Eres un hijo de puta, judío! Te has estado burlando de mi todo este tiempo, verdad?!"

"Cartman, nooo!!!" gritaron las chicas asustadas. Los demás intentaban separarlos porque antes Kyle siempre ganaba a Eric en las peleas, pero esa era hace mucho, cuando el gordo no había desarrollado esa musculatura y había duplicado el peso y tamaño del pelirrojo.

………………

La luz del sol penetraba poco a poco por las rendijas de las persianas de Butters mientras iba pasando la mañana. El rubio estaba tumbado en la cama boca arriba, riendo ante las bromas de Kenny, tendido a su lado. Llevaban toda la noche viendo películas y hablando de tonterías y ahora tenían las ojeras igual de pronunciadas que el cansancio.

"Me alegro mucho que estés aquí…" susurró Stotch mirándole. "Nadie había hecho algo así por mi antes…"

"Vas a hacerme llorar, Leopold." Bromeó McCormick. El otro le sonrió con más dulzura y el corazón le dio un vuelco. No sabía qué tenia aquel criajo, pero las ganas de tirarse encima suya eran cada vez mayores.

"Butters! No te levantas?!" tocó su madre de golpe a la puerta. Kenny se cayó de la cama del susto y él se incorporó asustado. Su amigo no se lo pensó dos veces y salió por la ventana justo al tiempo que la señora Stotch entraba. "Oh, Dios mio! Qué desastre de habitación! Quiero que te pongas a ordenar esto inmediatamente, jovencito!"

"S-sí, mamá…"

"Y luego te pones a estudiar! Dentro de una hora subiré a preguntarte las lecciones!"

"Sí, mamá…"

La mujer se fue y Butters corrió a la ventana, asustado.

"Kenny!" le llamó intentando no elevar la voz. "Estas bien?"

"He estado mejor…" contestó el otro dolorido. "Me he clavado una puta rama al caer".

El rubio rió con ganas y supo que su madre no iba a amargarle el día.

……………….

"Ese maldito bastardo…" murmuraba Stan, acompañando a su amigo a casa. Kyle tenía una mejilla hinchaba por los golpes, el labio partido y sangraba por la nariz. "Mañana voy a partirle la boca"

"Déjalo, Stan…Esta vez me lo merecía." Dijo Kyle, haciendo una mueca dolorido.

Llegaron hasta su casa y Sheila Broflovski abrió la puerta. Se escandalizó al momento.

"Oh, por Moisés, Kyle!!! Qué te han hecho?!!!" Stan mintió y le dijo que se había caído de la cuerda en la clase de gimnasia. Le dijo que había sido un error de Kyle, porque aquella mujer era capaz de irse en aquel momento al instituto y conseguir que echasen al profesor de deportes. "Subid a la habitación, chicos, ahora os llevo el botiquín de primeros auxilios."

Subieron y Stan ayudó a su amigo a sentarse en la cama. La madre de Kyle apareció poco después y le curó como pudo. Después bajó para llamar a su marido por teléfono. Una vez solos, Marsh cogió el algodón húmedo y se lo puso con cuidado en la mejilla.

"Por qué dices que te lo merecías?" preguntó con cuidado. Kyle bajó la cabeza y evitó mirarle.

"El gordo está enamorado de Wendy. Yo fui a hablar con ella y…descubrí que ella estaba pillada por mi" contó por fin. Y se sintió mejor de lo que se esperaba. Stan, por su parte, notó como se le encogía el estómago al oír aquello.

"Te besó, verdad?" Kyle levantó la mirada, asustado, pero el moreno seguía tranquilo. Bajó el algodón hasta el labio, intentando no hacerle daño. "Os vi. Pensaba que estabais juntos, pero ahora lo entiendo…" el pelirrojo hizo una mueca cuando notó el escozor en la herida. "Lo siento" se disculpó su amigo volviendo a subir hasta la mejilla. "De todas maneras… Por qué fuiste tú a ver a Wendy? No sabía que el gordo fuese tan cobarde para esos temas"

"Necesitaba saber si ella aun sentía algo por ti. Después no fui capaz de decirle a Cartman la verdad. Supongo que estará destrozado" se culpó el chico. Stan se enfadó ligeramente.

"Destrozado, él?! Después de lo que te ha hecho?! Es un puto desgraciado! Te juro que le….!"

"Simplemente déjalo!" le cortó Kyle. Ambos quedaron en silencio, mirándose. Stan dejó el algodón y le tocó la mejilla, sonrojándolo al momento.

"No, Kyle. No dejaré que ese bastardo vuelva a hacerte daño. Ni él ni nadie."

"Stan…"

"¡Stan, cielo! Ha llamado tu madre! Tienes que ir a casa porque necesita que le hagas unos recados!" gritó la señora Broflovski desde las escaleras. Los dos se sobresaltaron y se separaron al instante.

………..

En la cafetería de Tweek, esta vez era Wendy la que se lamentaba. Clyde le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y aprovechó para fijarse en el sujetador que llevaba. Bebe le pegó en la nuca y luego se acercó a su amiga.

"Lo siento, tía, pero creo que esta es una batalla perdida. Stanley y Kyle están muy unidos."

"Demasiado…" aseguró Craig, todavía sin creerse lo que había pasado antes.

"No me lo puedo creer! Toda la vida colgada del imbécil de Stan y ahora que por fin quiero intentar ser feliz con otro…!"

"Puedes ser feliz conmigo, si quieres…" aseguró Clyde. Bebe lo miró con odio.

"O co-con Cartman!!" dijo Tweek. La chica lo miró de tal manera que casi se cayó de la silla por los nervios. "Aaaaaargh!"

"Con Cartman, eh?" dijo Testaburger con voz gélida. "Después de lo que ha hecho, nunca estaré con alguien como él!"

…….

"Hola, pastelito. Qué tal el dia?" preguntó la señora Cartman cuando su hijito del alma entró dando un portazo y se fue a su cuarto. "Te he preparado tortitas con chocolate, cielo"

Pero su hijo no le prestaba atención. Soltó la mochila y se paseó por la habitación, pensando furioso. No podía creer como Wendy prefería a una rata judía antes que a él. Pero de momento solo tenía una cosa clara: Si él no podía quedarse con Wendy, no dejaría que Kyle fuese feliz, ni con el marica de Stanley ni con nadie!

………………………


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Se acercaba el fin de semana y con él el día de Halloween. Por eso los miembros del consejo de alumnos se citaron en el gimnasio, donde se puso en marcha la asamblea para la organización de la fiesta.

"E-es imprescindible mo-montar algo di-divertido" decía Jimmy.

"Nada de eso! Tiene que dar miedo!" dijo un alumno mayor.

"Tenemos poco tiempo, así que a pensar todos" ordenó Token, el delegado. En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entró Cartman. "Qué haces aquí, gordo?"

"Damas, caballeros… Traigo la solución a vuestros problemas" habló Eric con solemnidad. Llevaba consigo un plano del colegio, el cual extendió delante de todos.

………..

"Noche del terror…" leía Craig mucho más tarde en el tablón de anuncios. "Esto huele a Cartman…"

"Yo no pienso participar, entonces" aseguró Kyle. Todavia llevaba una tirita cerca del labio.

"Pues estás apuntado" siguió el moreno señalando a los participantes. "Aquí: Kyle Broflovski"

"Qué?"

"Ah, aquí estas, Kyle" llegó Cartman con una gran sonrisa. "Espero que podamos olvidar lo de ayer y volver a ser amigos."

"Qué diablos estás maquinando?" preguntó el pelirrojo mirándolo con desconfianza. "Después de partirme la cara pretendes que me crea tu amabilidad?"

"Kyle, Kyle, Kyle…" Eric le pasó un brazo por el hombro. "Sabias que te lo merecías, y también sabes que yo ya me he quedado a gusto. No te guardo ninguuuun rencor… Así que ¿Participarás en la casa del terror del sábado?"

"Qué mierda es eso?"

"Vamos a convertir el instituto en la casa de terror. Esta tarde y mañana lo tendremos listo para el sábado, el día de Halloween, pero necesitamos participantes. Y yo había pensado en ti, claro…"

Kyle miró a Craig de reojo y su amigo se encogió de hombros. Después se volvió hacia el gordo, que sonreía de oreja a oreja.

"Está bien…" contestó por fin quitándoselo de encima antes de que llegase Stan. "Pero como me la juegues te enterarás, capullo".

……………

"Una casa del terror…Seria tan guay…" suspiró Butters leyendo el cartel que le habían llevado sus amigos, una vez más entrando por la ventana. "Qué lástima que no pueda ir…"

"A lo mejor tus padres te dejan" intentó ser positivo Stan. Pero Kenny le lanzó una mirada de hielo.

"No seas absurdo, tío, estamos hablando de los Stotch y un castigo"

"Pues ven a escondidas. Seguro que Kenny te ayuda" sugirió Kyle. Stan le miró de reojo, como cada vez que su amigo abría la boca. Butters se puso rojo.

"No, no…Mejor que no…"

"Por mi no hay problema" sonrió McCormick divertido ante la idea. "Faltan dos días, seguro que podremos planear algo"

"Decidido!" sonrió Broflovski. 'Con Kenny por allí me sentiré más seguro', pensó aliviado. Aun no confiaba en Cartman.

Cuando Stan y Kyle se fueron Kenny se volvió hacia Butters con el cartel en la mano.

"Si no quieres arriesgarte no importa. Me quedaré aquí contigo" afirmó. Butters se revolvió en su silla, nervioso.

"No lo sé… Me gustaría ir, pero me da miedo que me descubran."

"Oh, créeme que no lo harán…" sonrió el rubio mientras se sacaba un cigarro del bolsillo y se lo llevaba a la boca. El otro se levantó en acto y se lo quitó.

"No fumes aquí, mis padres olerán el humo!"

"Joder, Leopold…No me dejas hacer nada divertido…" se quejó Kenny de mala gana.

"No es verdad! Pu-puedes hacer lo que quieras, menos fumar." El chico empezó a ponerse nervioso cuando McCormick avanzó hacia él, dejando el rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo.

"A que no me dejas tampoco besarte otra vez?" murmuró. El rubor encendió a Butters, que empezó a hiperventilar.

"A-a lo mejor sí te dejo…" tartamudeó. Kenny se acercó un poco más. Butters ya podía sentir su aliento sobre sus labios.

"Seguro? No te apartarás en el último momento?" el rubio negó con la cabeza frenéticamente y él sonrió. "Qué valiente te estás volviendo, Leopold…" le susurró antes de cogerle la barbilla y besarle.

Butters intentó retirarse, sonrojado, pero Kenny le cogió de la cintura con su mano libre y lo acorraló contra la pared para que no se le escapase. Los dos notaban la adrenalina subir por sus columnas y ponerles los pelos de punta. El beso se volvió ávido y Stotch soltó un pequeño gemido. Kenny no podía controlarse. Seguía sin saber qué le estaba dando aquel chaval, que lo deseaba más que a cualquier otro.

"Butters!" llamó a la puerta su madre. "Estás estudiando?" su hijo se sobresaltó un poco, pero Kenny empezó a besarle el cuello, harto de interrupciones. Alargó una mano hacia el pestillo de la puerta y lo echó. "Butters! Contéstame!"

"Miente" le susurró McCormick al oído. Butters temblaba, entre asustado y excitado.

"S-sí, mamá." Dijo al fin con un hilo de voz.

"Espero por tu bien que sea verdad, porque cuando venga tu padre te preguntaremos la lección de nuevo" escucharon como la mujer bajaba las escaleras murmurando algo. Butters respiró al fin.

"No está mal, pequeño…" sonrió Kenny besándolo de nuevo.

……………….

Stan y Kyle pasaron la tarde en la cafetería de Tweek con éste, Craig y Clyde. Todos desconfiaban de Cartman, en especial Marsh, que se había puesto malo al saber que Kyle había aceptado participar en la fiesta del sábado.

"Yo también me he apuntado. "dijo Tucker para tranquilizarle. "Vigilaré al gordo".

"Wendy se ha negado a participar" informó Clyde, muy pendiente de la chica desde que la vio tan deslumbrante.

"No es para tanto…Qué creeis que hará? Asesinarme en la fiesta como en las pelis?" sonrió el pelirrojo para quitar tensión.

"Aaaargh! Eso nooooo!" exclamó Tweek.

Kyle negó con la cabeza, exasperado y se levantó para ir al baño. Stan le siguió al momento, ante las miradas atentas de los otros.

"Ahora…hasta van juntos al baño…" comentó Craig pensativo.

"Oye, Kyle… Deberías decirle al gordo que renuncias" dijo Stan nada más irrumpir en el baño. Broflovski se subió la cremallera al momento y se puso rojo, recordando la conversación en su casa.

"No te preocupes, tío, Cartman no me da miedo".

"Pero es capaz de cualquier cosa para alejar a Wendy de ti". Kyle le miró de reojo.

"A ti te gustaría que Wendy se fijase en él?" aquello pilló por sorpresa a Marsh, que parpadeó aturdido y se sonrojó.

"A mi me daría igual! Pero no quiero que se pase contigo!"

"Entonces tendrás que vigilarme de cerca" sonrió el pelirrojo con serenidad. Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y salió, dejando al moreno de piedra y preguntándose cuando su amigo se había vuelto tan encantador.

……………….

Cuando llegaron al instituto el viernes todo estaba decorado con telarañas y calabazas.

"Qué os parece? Solo falta trabajar esta noche en el decorado principal y organizar los papeles de los personajes" explicó Cartman. Stan y Kyle le miraron con recelo.

"Hola, chicos" saludó Wendy, junto con Bebe. "Que tal esa herida, Kyle?" añadió con resentimiento al ver a Eric entre ellos.

"Mucho mejor" contestó él. Stan fulminó a la chica con la mirada.

"Menos mal que te veo, Bebe! Tenia una cosa que comentarte" dijo Cartman fingiendo inocencia. La chica se extrañó, pero aceptó ir con él. Cuando Wendy se quedó a solas con los otros dos, su rostro se tornó triste.

"Teneis que perdonarme por lo del otro día. No sé cómo se me pudo pasar por la cabeza hacer algo así y al final Cartman te pegó."

"No es tu culpa. Tú no sabías que él estaba pillado por ti" dijo Broflovski. Stan rodó los ojos. ¿Por qué se mostraba tan amable siempre con ella, después de los problemas que le causaba? Así, Wendy nunca dejaría de ir a por él y eso era malo. Malísimo. Una cosa horrible…

"El gordo planea algo para la fiesta de Halloween de mañana." Comentó Marsh para evitar que aquellos dos siguieran mirándose tanto. Testaburger abrió mucho los ojos.

"Eso crees? Estaré alerta, entonces…" Esta vez fue Kyle quien rodó los ojos. ¿Por qué Stan se lo habría contado? Acaso quería protegerla o algo así?

Wendy se fue y ambos se apoyaron en las taquillas.

"Y…como llevais el trabajo de arte?" preguntó el pelirrojo.

"Bastante mal. Los tíos no trabajan nada y Wendy tiene que estar a cada momento corrigiendo fallos. Y vosotros?"

"Las chicas están trabajando mucho, la verdad… Seguramente lo tendremos para la entrega del lunes." Marsh se enfureció sin saber bien porqué. Bueno, sí lo sabia. No le gustaba nada que Kyle estuviese siempre rodeado de chicas.

"Te has desnudado ya para que te dibujen bien?" dejó caer de mala leche. Broflovski se ruborizó al momento, pero no le sentó nada bien el comentario.

"Qué? Claro que no! Por qué dices esa gilipollez?"

"Porque seguro que ellas lo desean". Contestó el moreno de mala gana. Y añadió para sí mismo en su mente: Igual que Wendy.

"Ella se ha desvestido para vosotros o qué? "Preguntó su amigo sin poder aguantarse.

"Qué pasa? No querías perdértelo?" bromeó Stan. Pero la broma no gustó a Kyle, que puso ojos de cordero.

"Sabes que no me interesa…Lo sabes, verdad? Te lo dije. No me creiste?" el moreno se derrumbó ante aquella voz quebrada.

"Kyle…Lo decía de broma… Claro que lo sé. Lo siento" dijo con apuro. Broflovski miró hacia otra parte, intentando controlar las lágrimas.

"No quiero que te enfades conmigo por el tema de Wendy, Stan. Pensaba que estaba olvidado. ¡Y está olvidado, así que no quiero seguir hablando de esto!"

Stan estuvo a punto de añadir un "Pero si has empezado tú a picarme!", pero se controló porque no era cierto. El primero en meter caña había sido él.

"No mencionaré más a esa chica si no quieres" sonrió finalmente, pasándole la mano por un brazo. "Y por cierto, he decidido que mañana pasaré toda la noche de Halloween contigo."

"Lo dices en serio?" se sonrojó el pelirrojo.

"Claro que sí. No me fio ni un pelo de ese gordo" siguió su amigo. "Y tú me dijiste que te vigilase de cerca"

"Tanto te importo?" sonrió Kyle mientras notaba como las mariposas bailaban en su estómago. Stan sintió aquella mirada y carraspeó, ruborizándose también.

"Claro que me importas, idiota." Broflovski rio. "Eh! Qué pasa?"

"Nada. Será mejor que vayamos a clase."

Stan bufó y caminó por delante de él. Kyle por su parte empezaba a disfrutar de las conspiraciones de Cartman, si gracias a ello Stan iba a pasar más tiempo con él.

……………

"Lo dices en serio?"

"Claro que sí, Bebe. No ves como se ha olvidado de Wendy? Stan no para de hablar de ti." La chica se sonrojó ligeramente y sonrió encantada.

"Vaya, con el cuerpazo que tiene Stanley… Nunca pensé que se fijaría en mi. Claro que soy la chica más atractiva del insti, pero…"

Cartman la dejó terminar con paciencia. Cuando se trataba con alguien egocéntrico ese tipo de mentiras entraban mejor.

"Pero aquello que dijo de Kyle… Yo pensaba que habría algo entre ellos."

"No, joder! Imaginaciones tuyas! Creo que deberías intentar cazarlo."

"Es verdad… " murmuró la chica, deseando poder tener a mano al moreno.

"Y creo que mañana por la noche sería el mejor momento! En la casa del terror! Yo te ayudaré a quedarte a solas con él." Sonrió Cartman. La chica asintió decidida.

…………..

Y llegó la noche del terror….

Alguien tocó a la ventana de Butters.

"Vamos, tus padres acaban de salir!" exclamó Kenny cuando el rubio abrió la ventana. Se quedó con los ojos como platos al ver su ropa. "Te has disfrazado?"

"Claro que sí, es Halloween!" se quejó el otro al ver que Kenny llevaba vaqueros y una sudadera normal.

"En la fiesta solo se disfrazan los que se apuntaron para asustar. Los demás vamos de calle. De qué narices vas disfrazado?"

"Del profesor Caos." Dijo el rubio con solemnidad. Ante la mirada perpleja del otro se impacientó. "Era un villano temido hace años! Casi destruye la tierra una vez!" como McCormick seguía sin entenderle preguntó con nerviosismo. "Y donde han ido mis padres?"

"A una reunión de antiguos alumnos en Denver. Les ha llegado la carta esta mañana" sonrió travieso el rubio. Butters asintió y cogió sus cosas. Se subió al alféizar de la ventana y el otro le ayudó a llegar hasta el árbol.

"Qué raro, ningún año les han llamado…" murmuró. Ante el silencio de Kenny se escandalizó. "Has sido tú!"

"Claro que he sido yo. Tardarán bastante en llegar allí, darse cuenta de que no hay nada y volver, así que tenemos un par de horas como mínimo. Lo justo para que veas la fiesta. He cumplido bien tu deseo?" Butters se sonrojó ante el último comentario, recordando los labios de Kenny y casi cayó del árbol. "Cuidado!" se asustó el rubio cogiéndole al vuelo.

Le ayudó a bajar y él bajó de un salto. Sacó un cigarro y se lo encendió. Miró hacia la carretera y el camino hacia el instituto. Butters le miraba de reojo, incapaz de adivinar sus pensamientos.

"Bueno, Leopold… Empieza el juego."

…………….

"Qué carajo es esto, culo gordo?" gritaba Broflovski agitando su disfraz. "No me pienso poner esta mierda!"

"Eres el muñeco maldito, Kyle…" razonó Eric, cogiendo el traje. "Es el más sencillo. Solo tienes que ir vestido de niño bueno y maquillado como un judío muerto. Aquí tienes el lazo del cuello."

"Parezco Pip…" se horrorizó el pelirrojo mientras se cambiaba.

"Eh, como va eso?" Stan entró a los vestuarios y sintió arcadas nada más ver a Kyle con aquella ropa. "Di-disculpad!" gritó antes de salir corriendo hacia los baños.

"Estás bien, no te quejes" rió Craig. Él iba de vampiro y Tweek de hombre lobo. "Al menos con un ambiente bueno tú sí das miedo. Mi papel es esconderme en las esquinas y asustar a quien pueda."

"Pero Kyle no debe moverse del aula B, porque está decorada exclusivamente para él. Solo tiene que desaparecer a medianoche" Explicó Cartman sonriente mientras maquillaba a su amigo. "Quítate esto ya" añadió dando un estirón a la tirita.

"Aaah! Gilipollas! Me has hecho daño!"

"En serio?"

……….

Stan salió del baño con la cara mojada. Se había tenido que echar agua para enfriarse las ideas. Kyle estaba tan…tan…. ¿adorable? ¿Comestible? Sacudió la cabeza aturdido. ¡No podía ir por ahí pensando aquello de su mejor amigo! Una cosa era quitarle a las chicas molestas de encima y acapararlo, ¿pero querer hacerle esas cosas?

"Hola, Stanley…" saludó Bebe tras él, haciendo que se sobresaltara.

"Hola. Has venido con los demás?"

"Sí, pero creo que voy a entrar yo sola, a ver quien me asusta y…con quien me encuentro en algún aula…" sonrió la chica coqueta. Él asintió, confuso, y ella le pasó una mano por el brazo, delicadamente. "Bueno…pues nos vemos luego…" se despidió con un guiño.

Marsh se quedó allí, viendo como se alejaba con movimientos provocativos. Parpadeó.

"Qué carajo….?"

…………………………………

Hasta aquí XDD

Como en el último capítulo no comenté nada para no ser cansina, aquí aprovecho para dar las gracias a todos los que estáis leyendo la historia y a los que dejais comentarios. Sois la leche! *^^*

Estaba un poco aburrida de tantas clases y días normales así que he metido Halloween para ver qué sale de aquí. XDD


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

La noche estaba bien entrada y estudiantes e invitados empezaban a llegar al instituto. Fuera habían colocado una venta de entradas controlada por Jimmy y Token.

Kyle entró en su aula y casi cayó hacia atrás. La habían decorado como la habitación de una niña. Con cama, mecedora y demás, todo lleno de volantes. Pero también estaba oscura, con un filtro de luz rojo y una suave niebla.

"De donde coño habeis sacado el dinero para tanta mariconada?" preguntó a Cartman.

"El padre de Token" explicó el gordo. Le puso una mano en la espalda para invitarle a entrar. "Cuando la gente entre tienes que quedarte totalmente quieto y luego cuando menos se lo esperen moverte un poco."

'Eso no acojona a nadie…' pensó Broflovski.

"Y a medianoche sales por esa otra puerta" seguía el gordo. Y allí te espera la sorpresa mayor… dijo para sí mismo. Pero entonces Stan se reunió con ellos y él se sobresaltó. "Eh! Qué haces tú aquí? Todavía no pueden entrar los invitados!"

"Me quedo con él, gordo!"

"No, no, nooooo! No puedes!" Cartman empezó a notar como su plan se desvanecía si Stan se pegaba a Kyle toda la noche. Ante la mirada gélida de los otros carraspeó y volvió a hablar con dulzura fingida. "Verás, Stan, Kyle tiene trabajo. Por qué no te vas a dar una vuelta?"

"Porque no me da la puta gana!" contestó el moreno. El pelirrojo sonrió con orgullo y Cartman se enrabió y se fue.

"Vaya, de veras esto es conmovedor, Stanley…" sonrió su amigo una vez solos. El otro le miró pero tuvo que apartar la mirada de nuevo. Todavía no se había acostumbrado a ver a Kyle con aquella ropa de niño mono, aunque su maquillaje dijese lo contrario.

………….

Cartman maldecía entre dientes. Ahora todo estaba perdido. No, de eso nada! pensó ¡Haré que Stan salga sea como sea! Si no lo reúno con Bebe a las doce y Kyle abre la puerta…. Abrió la puerta del aula que estaba al lado de la de Kyle. Era una clase que no había sido decorada, un sitio perfecto para encontronazos. Y casualmente estaba conectada por otra puerta al aula donde estaría el judío!

"Ya verás, Kyle… Quieras o no quieras esta noche vas a ver lo que significa que te quiten a alguien…."

……….

Kenny y Butters llegaron. La gente murmuraba al verles por allí porque la noticia de que habían expulsado a uno y el otro se había ido detrás se había extendido como la seda.

"Dos entradas." Pidió Stotch.

"Oye, tú no deberías estar aquí…" inquirió un alumno de otra clase. Kenny le cogió de la solapa de la camisa y expulsó el humo del cigarro en su cara.

"Y tú no deberías meterte en sus asuntos, no crees?" comentó. El chico calló al momento y Token les dio las entradas, sonriendo.

Cuando entraron Butters lo flipó en colores. El instituto parecía abandonado, con telarañas y música…Un ambiente digno de película de asesinatos adolescentes. Y después de fliparlo notó como empezaba a tener cierto miedo.

"Entremos ahí!" sonreía Kenny. Abrieron una puerta y vieron a unos alumnos vestidos de época, paralizados y mirando a una pared en blanco.

"Están ahí… Nos miran… No lo escuchais….?" Murmuraban y se balanceaban. En la habitación sonaba una música tenue acompañada con susurros extraños.

"Vaya gilipollez…" murmuró McCormick. Pero entonces bajó la mirada y vio como Butters se había agarrado a su brazo, temblando.

"Yo sí lo oigo!" decía su amigo. "Son los espíritus!"

"Vamos a otro sitio, anda" sonrió el rubio, incapaz de entender cómo alguien se creía aquella historia. Salieron por la puerta y de pronto alguien se abalanzó a ellos gritando. Está vez Kenny también se asustó.

"Mierda, Craig!" se quejó. El moreno se moría de la risa.

"Cuanto tiempo sin veros a los dos! Espero que estéis disfrutando del show" dijo mientras se recolocaba los colmillos de plástico.

"Está todo muy logrado." Le felicitó Butters, alucinando con su disfraz.

"Pues id al aula F, hay unas chicas fingiendo un juramento a Satán y a una la poseen y tal…"

"No puede ser peor que lo que hemos visto hasta ahora" dijo con serenidad Kenny. Y ambos se marcharon.

Craig se volvió y se encontró con Wendy.

"Estoy buscando a Bebe. La has visto?" preguntó preocupada.

"Pues no, la verdad…"

"Ay, esta chica ¿Donde se mete? Nos ha dejado solos a Clyde y a mi" Testaburger se fue por otro lado y Craig se quedó pensativo.

"Aaaargh!"

"Coño, Tweek! De donde sales?"

"He-he visto a Ca-Cartman! No-no parecía-a contento!"

"Sigue vigilándole, Tweek. Seguro que tiene algo que ver con Kyle"

"No puedo! Es demasiada presión!" Tucker se llevó una mano al bolsillo y sacó una moneda.

"Toma. Ve a la cafetería y tómate un café para que lo lleves mejor. Luego sigues"

"Aaargh!" contestó el rubio cogiendo el dinero y alejándose. El moreno sonrió.' Vaya… Me hace caso a todo, jujuju' pensó.

………

La habitación de Kyle también estaba teniendo éxito. Stan estaba en una esquina, pasando desapercibido por la oscuridad y estaba pensando que decididamente a su amigo se le daba mejor actuar que bailar en los coros. Aunque no le gustaba que hiciesen tantas fotos, sobretodo las chicas.

"Te queda bien ser un muñeco malvado" se burló Stan cuando se quedaron a solas un rato. "Yo pensaba que no podía salir nada malo de ti"

"No te pases, Marsh" rió Kyle mientras se recolocaba el lazo del cuello y la camisa, sentado en la cama. Stan se acercó a ayudarle y se puso nervioso. "Puedes ir a dar una vuelta. Estoy bien".

"Seguro? Pero si estás acalorado y todo" se preocupó el moreno. 'Es tu culpa, memo. No te me acerques tanto…' pensaba el otro.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y entraron Kenny y Butters.

"Vaya…Para una cama que encontramos y está ocupada…" comentó McCormick divertido. Los otros tres enrojecieron al momento. Stan y Kyle por la sugerencia y Butters porque era la primera noticia que tenia de que Kenny estaba buscando una cama.

"Es mi escenario" explicó Broflovski con paciencia. El rubio se encogió de hombros.

"Sea como sea…" dijo mientras se tiraba encima de la cama sin apartar al pelirrojo.

"Eh!" se quejó éste. Butters se acercó a Kenny y le tendió la mano.

"Vamos a ver otra habitación, no molestes a Kyle" pidió. Pero él cogió su mano y estiró, tirándolo encima suya.

"Relájate Leopold" canturreó divertido ante las quejas de los otros.

"Tio!" Se quejó Stan. Se acercó para sacar a Kyle de entre los rubios y entonces pasó.

La luz se cortó de pronto.

"Qué ha pasado?" gritó Butters. Se escuchaban gritos en las otras clases.

"Ay, joder! Quien me está clavando la rodilla en los huevos?" se quejó Kenny.

Stan no sabía cómo había sucedido. Unos habían intentado levantarse en medio de la oscuridad, él cayó y de repente los cuatro terminaron hechos un revuelto.

"Parece que ha sido algo general! Será parte del espectáculo?" preguntó Kyle, en opinión de Stan demasiado cerca de él.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Butters chilló.

Lo siguiente fue confuso. Alguien intentaba coger a alguien mientras Stotch gritaba asustado y los otros pateaban. Por fin pareció cesar la lucha. Quedaron todos en silencio. Y las luces volvieron.

"Qué diablos ha pasado?" exclamó Kenny abrazando a Butters, que casi lloraba del miedo que había pasado. "Eh! Y donde coño está…?"

………..

Cuando las luces se encendieron Cartman suspiró aliviado. Había conseguido sacarlo de allí.

"Lo siento, Stan, pero tiene que ser así…" dijo bajando la vista a su presa. "Kyle?"

En sus brazos, el pelirrojo lo fulminaba con la mirada.

"Qué coño crees que estás haciendo, culo gordo?" se quejó mientras se zafaba de él.

"Tú no deberías estar aquí, maldito judío!"

"Así que Stan, eh? Qué quieres de él?" Kyle miró a su alrededor. Estaban en una clase normal, sin decoración. Entonces entró Bebe.

"Ah…Kyle?" preguntó algo cortada, mirando a Cartman aturdida. "Pensaba que iba a venir Stanley."

"Qué? Stan? Para qué?" se escandalizó el pelirrojo. Eric se llevó una mano a la frente.

……………

"Kyle!" gritaba histérico Marsh alborotando toda la habitación. "Lo han secuestrado!"

"Cálmate, coño!" pidió Kenny frenándolo antes de que mirase debajo de la almohada.

"Hay que llamar a la policía! Es como en las pelis! En Halloween siempre matan a alguien!" dijo Butters mientras sacaba su móvil, el cual sonó de pronto asustándolos a todos. "Es mi padre!" se asustó el rubio. Los miró con el rostro pálido, pidiendo ayuda. La música misteriosa del cuarto estaba demasiado alta para fingir que estaba en su casa.

"No lo cojas" advirtió McCormick.

"Te-tengo que hacerlo o me castigarán"

"Más?"

"Kyle!" seguía gritando el moreno.

……………..

Wendy y Clyde estaban en los aparcamientos, sentados encima de un coche, esperando a su amiga.

"Cómo se atreve a dejarnos tirados?" se quejó la chica. Él se encogió de hombros.

"Ella siempre va a su rollo…" murmuró. Wendy le miró de reojo.

"Pensaba que Bebe te gustaba."

"Pues no es así. Me llamaba la atención, simplemente. Como muchas otras." La chica sonrió divertida.

"Ah, sí?" Clyde la miró con tranquilidad.

"Y como tú". Añadió. Aquello la pilló por sorpresa. Enrojeció de golpe y tuvo que apartar la mirada de él. "Pero tú babeas por Broflovski."

"No es verdad" se defendió ella acalorada. "Él…me ha rechazado, así que ya no babeo por nadie."

"Como si se pudiera olvidar a una persona en dos días" bromeó él. "Yo salí con Bebe, recuerdas? Y cuando se acabó estuve mucho tiempo pensando en ella."

"No me das muchos pensamientos positivos" rió la chica con tristeza. Él le puso una mano en el hombro para reconfortarla y le sonrió de nuevo.

"Lo conseguirás, Wen. Todos lo hacemos". Dijo. Y ambos se tumbaron sobre el capó del coche a mirar las estrellas.

……………….

"Así que planeabas putearme, gordo?"

"Vamos, Kyle… Somos amigos"

"No lo somos!"

El pelirrojo se dirigió hacia la puerta que conectaba las clases y trato de abrirla, pero estaba cerrada por el otro lado. Se giró hacia Cartman.

"Déjame salir!"

"Qué está pasando aquí?" se enfadó Bebe también.

De pronto la puerta se abrió, dándole un fuerte golpe a Broflovski en la cara, quien cayó hacia atrás. Era Kenny y sonreía victorioso.

"Aquí hay un aula vacia, Butters! Podrás llamar a tus padres y…! Bebe? Cartman? Qué hacéis aquí?"

"Y Kyle" añadió la chica señalando al muchacho inconsciente en el suelo.

Kenny abrió la boca para decir algo, pero detrás de él Stan observaba la escena y empezaba a entender rápido y mal. Notaba como la rabia le encendía y finalmente enloqueció.

"Maldito gordo! Qué diablos querías hacerle a mi Kyle?" gritó. "Y tú también, Bebe? Todas las tías sois unas pervertidas! Si queréis un pelirrojo buscad a otro! Estoy hasta las narices que todas queráis meterle mano a él!

"Que yo qué?" se escandalizó la chica. Stan se acercó a ella y la señaló con el dedo.

"Escúchame bien y díselo a todas tus amigas, Bebe! No dejaré que ninguna de vosotras se lleve a mi mejor amigo, entendido?"

"Eres imbécil! Sabes qué? Soy animadora y no os necesito a ninguno, porque puedo tener a quien quiera!" se indignó la chica. Se retiró el pelo de la cara y se fue bufando.

Stan jadeaba, furioso. Kenny no podía aguantarse la risa y Butters los miraba entre asombrado y asustado.

"Bueno, Stan…Has hecho bien en dejar las cosas claras…" comentó Cartman intentando librarse. El moreno se volvió hacia él con la miraba encendida. "Eh…Voy a ver cómo van los demás…!" dijo. Y se largó.

Butters se acercó a Stan y le puso la mano en el hombro para calmarle.

"Ha sido muy bonito lo que has dicho de Kyle…." Le sonrió. Marsh volvió a la realidad, ruborizándose de golpe. ¡Kyle lo había oído todo! Qué diablos iba a hacer ahora? Como le miraba a la cara?

"Sí. Aunque es una pena que él no se haya enterada de nada." comentó McCormick divertido, señalando a Broflovski, aun tendido en el suelo, inconsciente.

"Oh, Dios mio, Kyle!"

…….

La fiesta llegaba a su fin y la gente empezó a marcharse. Clyde acompañó a Wendy a su casa y Craig y Tweek se quedaron a ayudar a recoger. Butters y Kenny caminaban por las calles, entre chiquillos que correteaban de vuelta a casa con los dulces que habían recogido.

"Ah sí? Entonces no había fiesta? Jolines, qué mal! Yo? Pues he cenado una pizza y he seguido repasando matemáticas. Sí, vale. Muy bien. Adios!" Butters colgó el teléfono y suspiró aliviado. "Dicen que van hacia casa"

"Entonces será mejor que te lleve de vuelta a tu prisión" sonrió Kenny. El otro bajó la mirada con tristeza. "Vamos, Leopold, habrán otras fiestas y te aseguro que iremos" dijo mientras le revolvía el cabello.

"Espero que me hayan levantado el castigo para ese entonces" comentó el otro riendo por fin.

"Y si no es así, volveré a secuestrarte"

Unos niños pasaron andando con sus madres, con cestas de dulces. Kenny hizo un movimiento sigiloso y sin que los otros se dieran cuenta se hizo con una piruleta en forma de corazón. Se la ofreció a Butters.

"Considera esto mis disculpas porque el gordo haya fastidiado la noche" el chico la cogió con manos temblorosas y miró a Kenny con aquellos ojos inocentes que volvían al rubio tan loco. Y estuvo a punto de besarle, pero no pudo. No pudo porque esta vez fue Butters quien se agarró a su sudadera y lo besó a él.

"Oh, lo siento! No he podido….yo….!" farfulló separándose al momento. Kenny le cogió de la cintura y mientras lo besaba lo empujó hacia un callejón. Cuanto tiempo tenían hasta que llegasen los Stotch? Veinte minutos, diez? Fuesen los que fuesen, no pensaba desaprovecharlos.

………..

"Mmm….murmuró Kyle, tendido sobre la mesa de la cocina de los Marsh.

"Todavía te duele la cabeza?" preguntó Stan abriendo el frigorífico. Le dio una lata. "Toma. Mi padre toma esta bebida energética. Te ayudará. Voy a llamar a tu casa para decirles que esta noche te quedas aquí".

Su amigo cogió la bebida con desazón mientras Stan salía por la puerta, ruborizado. Que Kyle durmiese en su casa le ponía nervioso. Bueno, llevaba poniéndole nervioso toda la noche. Ahora el pelirrojo tenía el pelo revuelto, el maquillaje casi borrado y el lazo de la camisa deshecho. Tenía un aspecto tan decadente y a la vez….a la vez…. Stan sacudió la cabeza y cogió el teléfono.

"No estará borracho, verdad?" preguntó la señora Broflovski desconfiada.

"Claro que no, señora. Simplemente hace tiempo que no pasamos una noche juntos" explicó el chico. Y al momento se arrepintió de haberlo dicho. ¡¿Pasar una noche juntos? ¡¿Por qué le sonaba tan raro aquello?

Cuando volvió a la cocina, Kyle se había bebido toda la lata y estaba cogiendo otra. Stan alzó una ceja y su amigo le sonrió.

"Es verdad que esto ayuda" le sonrió alzando la bebida.

Se quedaron un rato más en la cocina mientras Kyle se servía la misma bebida y empezaba a ponerse rojo sin que su amigo supiese porqué. Se hicieron las dos de la madrugada y el moreno empezaba a adormilarse.

"Kyle…Vamos a la habitación. Si mis padres se levantan y ven la luz encendida…" su amigo le devolvió una mirada sonriente y entonces Stan supo que algo iba mal. "Kyle?" Broflovski soltó una carcajada y Stan empezó a temerse lo peor.

Alargó la mano y cogió la bebida que sostenía el otro.

"Jesucristo…" murmuró al leer el letrero bien grande y en letras amarillas. 'Beba con moderación, es su responsabilidad'. Aquella bebida contenía alcohol y Kyle había bebido demasiado. "Vamos, amigo, es hora de ir a dormir…" murmuró. Ahora sí que era peligroso que se levantase alguien y les viera así después de una fiesta de Halloween.

Broflovski se dejó arrastrar, abrazándose a él. Stan sintió que iba a vomitar en medio de las escaleras.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto le dejó caer en la cama y Kyle se llevó una mano a la frente.

"Es un desastre…"murmuraba. "Todo es un desastre…"

"Nada de eso, Kyle. Cartman no volverá a joderte, ya verás." Siguió complacido el moreno sentado a su lado.

"No es eso…, mi vida es un desastre… Solo a mi me pasan estas cosas…" el pelirrojo soltó una risita. Marsh supo que no pensaba con claridad.

"Será mejor que te traiga un vaso de agua" dijo. Aunque no sabía si era para echársela por la cabeza a su amigo o a él mismo.

Entonces Kyle le cogió del bajo de la camiseta y lo frenó. Stan se dio la vuelta, asombrado. Su amigo le sonreía con cariño.

"Stanley… Estoy tan loco por ti…."

.........................................

Pues nada, que nochecita le espera a nuestro pobre Stan... :3


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

"…. Qué…?"

Kyle cerró los ojos con cara de satisfacción.

"Soy completamente tuyo, Stan…" murmuró. "Y tú no lo sabes, porque nunca te lo diré…" soltó otra pequeña risita traviesa.

"Tío, no sabes lo que dices, será mejor que te duermas…" consiguió decir con voz ronca su amigo, todavía aturdido. Le temblaban las manos cuando cogió una manta y fue a echársela por encima, pero el pelirrojo la apartó y le abrazó de golpe. Stan empezó a hiperventilar, casi seguro de estar oyendo a su amigo ronronear. Aun abrazado, Kyle se deslizó hacia la oreja de su amigo y susurró.

"Puedes hacerme lo que quieras, Stanley."

Y fue en ese momento cuando la mente de Marsh explosionó. Enrojeció hasta la raíz de los cabellos y se apartó de golpe. Se llevó una mano a la boca y corrió hacia el baño, donde vomitó toda la cena. Cerró la puerta, por alguna razón puso el cerrojo y se dejó caer en el suelo. Allí se sentía a salvo. Allí no podía hacerle nada al indefenso de su amigo. Allí tenia tiempo para pensar… 'A ver…' se dijo. 'Está hasta arriba de alcohol, no sabe lo que dice y probablemente mañana ni lo recuerde. Lo que ha dicho no es verdad. Pero…Y si lo fuera?' Meneó la cabeza. No! Aunque lo fuera no podía aprovecharse de la situación! Abrió la puerta del baño y se asomó a la habitación. Kyle se había sentado en la cama y tecleaba algo en el teléfono móvil de Stan.

"Querida Wenddly, digo Wendy… " decía. "Eres una zorrooooona….je. Déjame en paz y…"

Stan se acercó a él y se lo quitó. Su amigo hizo pucheros. El moreno le ignoró y se fue a un rincón, donde marco otro número.

……………….

El teléfono de los McCormick sonó de repente, despertándolos a todos. Kenny se incorporó del susto y corrió a cogerlo.

"Por el amor de Dios, Kenny! Como sea uno de los cabrones de tus amigos…!" gritaba su madre desde el dormitorio.

"No me jodas!" le contestó él. "Casa de los McCormick, dígame?"

"Kenny! Soy yo! Tengo un problema enorme!"

"Stan? Sabes qué hora es, capullo?"

"Escucha, por favor! Es Kyle! Está en mi casa y está borracho!" decía desesperado el chico.

"Jeeee….Muy buena jugada, Marsh" le felicitó su amigo con segundas intenciones.

"Kenny! No me jodas! Esto es grave, está diciendo cosas…raras."

"Qué tipo de cosas?" preguntó McCormick tras un suspiro cansino, pues si Kyle estaba borracho sabía perfectamente el tipo de cosas que le estaría diciendo a Stanley.

"Me está seduciendo." Contestó el otro avergonzado. El rubio no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

"Mmm, ojalá Kyle Broflovski me sedujese a mi…" le picó. Stan se enfadó.

"No estoy para bromas, hostia! Qué debería hacer?"

"La pregunta es: por qué me has llamado a mi?"

"Porque no voy a llamar al gordo, no crees? Y cuando tengo un problema al primero que llamo es a Kyle, pero él es ahora el problema!"

"Pues es bien sencillo, tío. O te dejas llevar, o te pasas la noche quietecito y rezando"

"Te lo estás pasando bomba con esto, verdad?

"No sabes cuánto! Ya me contarás mañana. Buenas noches."

"No, espera….!"

Pero la línea se había cortado. Stan miró su móvil con enfado y lo dejó sobre la mesa.

"Tengo un chichón…" comentó de repente Kyle frotándose la frente.

"Sí, Kenny te dio con la puerta cuando Cartman te cogió".

"El gordo es un hijo de puta. Merece…merece un castigo." El pelirrojo levantó un dedo y se balanceó un poco, como si pensar le costase un gran trabajo. "Debería dejar de `pensar en todos e irme con Wendy! Así no tendría problemas con Stanley y jodería al gordo! Eso es! Voy a acostarme con Wendy!"

Se levantó de golpe y Stan se precipitó sobre él para tumbarlo en la cama.

"No vas a ir a ninguna parte, Kyle. Vas a dormirte." El otro le sonrió y se mordió el labio travieso.

"Tienes celos, Stanley? Me quieres solo para ti?" preguntó mientras le pasaba las manos por la nuca, provocándole escalofríos. "Quieres besarme?"

Stan tragó saliva, acalorado. Notaba la adrenalina recorrer todo su cuerpo. Su amigo le estaba excitando sobremanera. Acercó los labios a los del pelirrojo y cerró los ojos.

"No, no, no!" gritó retirándose de nuevo. "Esto no está bien, nada bien."

"Ya lo sé, pero aun así quiero hacerlo…" dijo Kyle incorporándose. El moreno suspiró y sacó un pijama de su cómoda. Con toda su fuerza de voluntad consiguió acercarse a Kyle y quitarle el lazo y empezó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa.

'No voy a poder aguantarme…' se decía a sí mismo con nerviosismo. 'No voy a poder desvestirle y quedarme quieto porque sé que él lo desea. No, no es así. Lo desea el alcohol. Kyle no está siendo racional. Kyle me odiaría…'

Por fin el pecho del pelirrojo quedó al descubierto y Stan tuvo que mirar hacia otra parte. Cualquier chica desearía estar en su lugar en aquel momento y él lo estaba desperdiciando. Consiguió ponerle la parte de arriba del pijama y pensó que no sería capaz de quitarle los pantalones, así que lo recostó de nuevo. Kyle se adormilaba por momentos y se dejó llevar. Una vez dentro de las sábanas sonrió feliz.

"No vienes?"

"No, yo…dormiré en el suelo con el saco de dormir." Contestó su amigo mientras se ponía un pijama. Kyle le lanzó una mirada llena de pena absoluta.

"Stanley…No me dejes solo, por favor" rogó. Y aquello fue todo para Marsh. Su vulnerabilidad, su pecho desnudo… El moreno no pudo resistirlo más y se metió en la cama con él de repente.

"Joder, Kyle… ¿Por qué me haces esto?" murmuró antes de besarlo. Su amigo se abrazó a él sin oponer resistencia. Stan estaba fuera de control y ya no pensaba en absoluto. Besó a Kyle con pasión y le metió la mano por debajo de la camiseta, disfrutando de su cuerpo. Broflovski no seria para nadie más. Le pertenecía a él. Bajó hasta su cuello mientras el otro gemía y sonreía vagamente. Lamió la fina línea que formaban sus clavículas y besó su pecho. Pero de pronto Kyle ya no reaccionaba. Se incorporó un poco para mirarle. "…Kyle?"

El pelirrojo se había quedado frito.

"No me jodas!" dijo Stan a la nada pensando qué iba a hacer él ahora con aquel empalme. Se quitó de encima de su amigo y se acostó frustrado. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que podía haber llegado a hacerle si no se hubiese dormido y empezó a ponerse nervioso. "Oh, mierda!"

……………..

Las campanas de la iglesia sonaron porque iba a empezar la misa del domingo. Eric Cartman veía desde lejos a su madre entrando allí, mientras se fumaba un cigarro. Su plan para hacer desgraciado al judío había sido un fracaso total. Mierda, no sabía que Stan fuese igual de marica que el otro… Ahora estaba claro que necesitaba a un tío si quería alejarlo de Kyle pero claro, en el instituto todos estaban de parte del pelirrojo…

"Ey, culo gordo. Si no vas a misa irás al infierno" dijo Kenny uniéndose a él. Sin pedir permiso metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón de Eric y sacó el paquete de tabaco para robarle un cigarrillo. "Dame fuego" pidió llevándoselo a la boca.

"Los maricas iréis al infierno, no yo." Contestó el otro sacando el mechero.

"Bueno…al grano. Qué carajo te proponías ayer?"

"Eso es asunto mío, rubito."

"Sea como sea, espero que no vuelvas a meterme por medio y sobretodo que tengas cuidado con Kyle y Stan. No dejaré que les hagas daño, gordo"

"Has venido hasta aquí para decirme eso?" bufó el chico molesto.

"Básicamente." Sonrió McCormick. "Bueno, me tengo que ir"

"Ah, así que tú tampoco irás a misa?" Kenny miró hacia la puerta de la iglesia. Butters estaba allí con sus padres. Como no, los Stotch le perdonaban aquella salida. Sintió una extraña sensación de melancolía al saber que no podía acercarse a él. Recordó la noche anterior, ocultos en aquel callejón, besándose sin parar, deseando todos los rincones de su cuerpo y sin poder acceder a él todavía.

"No. Tengo otras visitas que hacer esta mañana y total, yo ya sé que iré al infierno algún día".

Kenny se fue y Cartman se quedó pensativo. Por fin pareció tomar una decisión y sacó su teléfono móvil. Marcó y esperó la señal.

"Greg? Tienes por ahí el número de móvil del Topo?"

……………………….

Kyle abrió los ojos y por un momento no supo donde se encontraba. Entonces se volvió y vio a Stan dormido a su lado. Se sobresaltó y enrojeció al momento mientras se incorporaba. Miró su ropa y vio que le habían cambiado, asó que empezó a hiperventilar. ¡¿Qué demonios había pasado? 'A ver…recapitula, Kyle' se dijo 'Anoche estaba con Cartman y recuerdo que me golpeé. Y Stan me trajo a su casa, donde me dio algo para beber…' Hasta ahí todo estaba claro. ¿Qué más había pasado? Miró a su amigo, que dormía profundamente y no pudo evitar bajar la mirada hacia sus labios. En ese momento sintió algo por dentro y sin darse cuenta se toco los suyos. Era una sensación extraña, como un recuerdo… ¿O un sueño? Miró hacia la puerta y vio que alguien había pasado una nota por debajo, así que con cuidado de no despertar al otro se levantó a cogerla.

Era una nota de Sharon, la madre de Stan y ponía 'He entrado en tu cuarto a despertarme temprano, pero no sabía que Kyle se quedaba, así que os he dejado dormir. Pero que sepas que no me parece nada bien que te pegues juergas los sábados porque sabes que los domingos hay misa! Esta vez te lo perdono porque sé que Kyle no va a nuestra iglesia y es normal que te quedes con él, pero que sea la última vez.'

El chico se sintió culpable al momento y dejó el papel en su sitio de nuevo. Volvió a la cama, donde se sentó y contempló al otro.

"Stan…" murmuró zarandeándole un poco. "Despierta." El moreno abrió los ojos primero lentamente y luego, al ver a su amigo allí, de golpe. Los recuerdos de la noche inundaron su mente y se ruborizó.

"Ah! Kyle! Buenos días. Esto…Sobre lo de anoche….Yo…"

"Qué pasó?" le cortó el pelirrojo ladeando la cabeza. "Casi no recuerdo haber subido ni a tu habitación."

Stan parpadeó. No se acordaba de nada. No podía ser. O sí. Aquello era bueno, no? Él casi había abusado del otro, era mejor que no supiese nada. Nunca? No podría vivir siempre ocultándolo, eso estaba claro… Se sintió terriblemente mal, pero no podía hacer nada. 'Oye, Kyle, sabes que ayer pedías a gritos que te follara?' No, demasiado fuerte. 'Eh, tio! Anoche te besé y te metí mano, pero parecías disfrutarlo hasta que te dormiste y me dejaste con la miel en la boca.' No, eso era peor. 'Juguemos a un juego: qué levante la mano quien haya abusado de su mejor amigo borracho!' Qué?

"Te emborrachaste sin querer. Bebiste un refresco de mi padre que llevaba alcohol, pero ni yo lo sabía. Lo siento" comentó algo temeroso.

"Entonces tú me trajiste aquí y me ayudaste a cambiarme?" preguntó Kyle cortado ante la idea. "Gracias." terminó sonriendo.

El moreno sentía que la culpabilidad acabaría con él. Se levantó y se estiró, intentando no mirarle. No mirar a aquel mejor amigo que no volvería a tocar jamás. Un sentimiento de desazón le invadió al momento.

Después de leer la nota de su madre, ambos bajaron a desayunar. Entonces sonó el timbre y allí estaba Kenny con una sonrisa radiante.

"Buenos días, Stanley…" canturreó mirándolo de arriba abajo. Ante la mirada que le echó el otro cambió el gesto. "Oh, no me jodas! Lo tenias a huevo, tio!"

"Calla" exclamó Marsh, haciendo señas. Kyle estaba en la cocina preparando tortitas."Yo…le besé...solo eso! Pero él no lo recuerda."

"Así que el bueno de Stanley Marsh acabó cayendo en la tentación. Qué pillín!" sonrió de nuevo el rubio ante la noticia. Se dirigió hacia la concina. "Y dices que no se acuerda? Esto va a ser divertido!"

"Kenny! Hijo puta!" advirtió el otro. Pero el chico ya había saludado a Broflovski y tomado asiento.

"Dime Kyle, que tal la noche? Tienes mala cara. Has tenido pesadillas o algo?" preguntó haciéndose el inocente. Marsh se atragantó con su zumo.

"Pues…recuerdo un sueño, pero…" por la mente del pelirrojo apareció la imagen de Stan besándole sin parar, así que enrojeció de golpe. "Nada importante…" mintió.

"Ahm…" sonrió Kenny.

"Como está Butters?" intentó cambiar de tema el moreno.

"Adorable."

"Aparte de eso, imbécil."

"Esta tarde pasaré por su casa a comérmelo" sonrió el rubio subiendo los pies a la mesa para acomodarse. Los otros dos se pusieron nerviosos, uno recordando la realidad y el otro recordando el sueño (Que básicamente era lo mismo).

"Butters es un buen chico. Espero que vayas en serio porque si no, le estás haciendo mucho daño" dijo Kyle, como siempre a la defensiva de la buena moral. Kenny se quedó pensativo.

"No quiero hacerle daño…" murmuró más serio de lo normal. Los otros se miraron, alucinando.

"Qué te preocupa?" siguió el pelirrojo.

"Me preocupa la influencia que puedo causarle. Butters tiene un futuro. Es un buen alumno y ya lo han expulsado por mi culpa. Sus padres lo castigan y yo me lo llevo por ahí…" comentó sin poder aguantarse.

"Tiene que respirar, sus padres lo torturan mucho" intentó consolarle Stan.

"Una cosa es respirar simplemente y otra lo que hago yo con él. Creéis que soy egoísta por querer quedármelo?

"Punto uno, Kenny: Ser egoísta es muy recomendable en este caso. Y punto dos: No es un perro que te puedas quedar, él elige y si elige ir contigo no puedes hacer nada, solo dar gracias por que el chico que te gusta te corresponda" explicó Kyle con determinación. Stan lo miró, alucinando. Kenny sonrió, algo más tranquilo.

"Quizas me lleve compañía al infierno, entonces…" comentó sin que los otros lo entendiesen.

…………….

Un chico de cabello castaño oscuro fumaba un cigarro en el parque, mientras miraba a los niños jugar. Llevaba una camiseta negra, gafas de sol y pantalones militares.

"Hola, Chris" saludó Cartman a su espalda. El Topo se giró y se quitó las gafas. Tenía los ojos negros y una cicatriz cerca del izquierdo. "Tengo un trabajo para ti".

"Dime solo su nombre y te traeré toda la información que haga falta"

"No, no necesito que le espíes." Le cortó el gordo. Sacó una foto de Stan. "Necesito que…te lo trabajes." Christophe cogió la foto y la miró bien.

"Me estás tomando el pelo? Yo no mato a nadie. Solo vigilo. Bueno…mataría a algún perro guardian si pudiera… Mierda, como los odio…" siguió el muchacho mirando a la nada con rencor.

"No, no! Quiero que te lo trabajes en el otro sentido." Intentó Cartman. El Topo alzó una ceja. "Coño, que te lo folles!"

"Que me lo folle…"

"Exacto."

"Y… pretendes pagarme por ello."

"Al contado."

"Sabes que a eso se le llama prostitución, no? Y lamentablemente yo no la ejerzo." Dijo el chico con tranquilidad. Y estuvo a punto de añadir 'pídeselo a tu madre'.

"Joder! Me haces una putada si no aceptas!"

"Pues lo siento por ti". El Topo se dio la vuelta y se marchó, mientras Cartman se lamentaba el hecho de que nadie quisiera acostarse con Stanley para fastidiar a Kyle. Su última oportunidad después de los chicos del instituto era el Topo y había fallado. Necesitaba reorganizar el plan. Necesitaba a alguien tan tonto como para dejarse engañar. Y solo conocía a alguien así…

…………….

"Butters, casi no has probado la comida y tu madre se ha esforzado mucho con este estofado" regañó el señor Stotch.

"Lo siento, pero no tengo mucha hambre…" murmuró el chico, revolviendo la comida con el tenedor.

"Entonces sube a tu cuarto. Hoy como es domingo no hace falta que estudies." Le dijo su madre, como si aquello fuese un gran regalo. Butters dejó el cubierto y subió, no sin antes lanzarles una mirada gélida que ellos no vieron.

Cuando llegó arriba abrió la puerta y tuvo que cerrarla al momento. Allí sobre la cama le había parecido ver a Kenny tumbado, pero no podía ser. Veía visiones o algo… Volvió a abrir, esta vez más despacio y asomando la cabeza primero. La cama estaba vacía. Suspiró aliviado y entró. De pronto alguien le cogió por detrás y le tapó la boca con una mano. El chico intentó liberarse asustado. La otra mano se deslizaba por debajo de su camisa.

"Te echaba de menos." Le susurró McCormick al oído antes de mordérselo.

"Kenny! Como has entrado?" preguntó Butters cuando consiguió librarse de él.

"Dejaste la ventana abierta…" murmuró sonriente el rubio. Stotch cerró la boca, derrotado. Aquello era verdad y lo había hecho por si él quería entrar. Pero realmente no se había esperado que lo hiciera…

"No hace falta que vengas todos los días… Me mimas demasiado y eso no es bueno." Comentó Butters algo cortado. Kenny sonrió. Cualquier otra persona habría dicho algo así con la intención de recibir más mimos todavía, pero lo que le gustaba de Butters era que realmente sentía aquellas cosas. El rubio le estaba dando la espalda, así que le abrazó por detrás. Las palabras de Kyle hacían eco en su cabeza….

"Te quiero, Butters" le susurró.

El sol del mediodía entraba por la ventana, iluminando la habitación con un resplandor claro y vivo. Stotch se había quedado de piedra, mirando el suelo con la boca entreabierta. Kenny empezó asustarse, pensando que se había precipitado.

"No vas a decir nada?" rogó.

El muchacho se giró. Estaba totalmente colorado y temblaba ligeramente.

"Repítelo." Murmuró. Kenny parpadeó, confuso. "Que lo repitas! Di que me quieres!" exclamó el otro cogiéndole de la camisa. McCormirk volvió a sonreir y le abrazó por la cintura.

"Te quiero." Repitió. " Es que no me crees?"

El otro asintió, todavía sonrojado, y le besó. Kenny le cogió de la nuca y acarició su pelo. Besó sus labios y sus mejillas mientras lo arrastraba hasta la cama. Butters cayó de espaldas sobre el colchón y Kenny se puso encima. El rubio le miraba avergonzado.

"Será mejor que tengas algún condón, Leopold, porque voy a hacerte el amor…" susurró McCormick.

"No-no tengo ninguno!" se asustó el otro. Pero Kenny sonrió resignado.

"Me lo imaginaba…." Murmuró mientras lo besaba de nuevo y sacaba un preservativo del bolsillo trasero de su propio pantalón.

Butters empezó a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa con impaciencia mientras el otro se lo tomaba con más calma y le besaba el cuello. Luego pasó sus manos por el vientre delgado del chico.

"Estás muy delgado, Kenny" sonrió nervioso.

"Es lo que tiene la dieta de tortitas congeladas…" inquirió divertido el chico.

McCormick terminó de quitarse la camisa y entonces empezó con los botones de la de Butters, quien se ponía más nervioso por momentos. El pecho blanco del rubio quedó a la luz del sol y Kenny no pudo evitar besárselo entero disfrutando de escuchar al otro estremecerse de placer. Su dedo acarició su vientre, rodeó su ombligo y se deslizó hacia el botón del pantalón.

La puerta se abrió y entró la señora Stotch con un poco de helado.

La bandeja cayó al suelo.

Ellos se incorporaron de repente, pero ella les miraba como si estuviese contemplando el mayor de los horrores.

Y gritó como una histérica.

………………………………

Bueno, demasiado Stanley en este cap, así que tenía que cerrar la segunda parejita ^^

Aparición estelar del Topo, pero es que me acordé de él y se me ocurrió esa escena con Cartman XD Ya queda poco para el desenlace, aunque no lo parezca! XD

Gracias a todos de nuevo por leerme y comentar!*^^*


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Se armó y se armó bien. Los Stotch echaron a Kenny de su casa casi a patadas y pusieron rejas en la ventana de la habitación de su hijo. El revuelo llegó a todos los oídos de South Park durante los siguientes días.

"Llamaron a los padres de Kenny para contarle lo que pasó, pero ella no puso objeción en la sexualidad de su hijo y eso los mosqueó más" explicaba Bebe a todas sus amigas, siempre al tanto de los últimos cotilleos.

"Yo he oído que ni siquiera creen en la posibilidad de que Butters pueda ser gay. Piensan que Kenny le estaba obligando" añadió Wendy.

Las chicas se miraron incapaces de saber si seria cierto aquello o no, porque viniendo de McCormick era discutible.

"Qué estarán diciendo esas?" se preguntaba Craig, desde el punto de reunión de los chicos junto a las taquillas. "Solo les gusta cotillear…"

"Y a nosotros también." Reconoció Clyde, que estaba alucinando con la noticia todavía. "Qué pensáis que hará Kenny ahora?"

"Es Kenny. Hará lo que le dé la gana" dijo Kyle.

"No pareces muy afectado por tu amigo." siguió Craig, alzando una ceja.

"Claro que no. Me parece muy romántico todo esto." Comentó el pelirrojo, bajando la cabeza avergonzado ante las miradas de los demás, sobretodo la de Stan.

"Eres una niñita, Broflovski" dijo Craig riendo. Y todos se dirigieron a la clase.

……………

El profesor de literatura explicaba las descomposiciones de los versos mientras Stan miraba por la ventana, pensativo. Cuando empezaron las cosas a cambiar tanto? Primero Kyle y ahora Kenny… El grupo estaba totalmente dividido y él no sabía qué debía hacer. Estaba claro que las cosas con el pelirrojo no iban a ser iguales ya, pero qué pensaría Kenny de Butters? Iría a por él de nuevo? En un momento de locura se imaginó a los cuatro saliendo juntos por ahí, en una doble cita. Meneó la cabeza. ¡¿Ya estaba pensando en tonterías? ¡Kyle-era-su-amigo! Nada más! Recordó las cosas que le dijo estando tarumba. Dios…si es que era monísimo… ¡No! No se lo había dicho en serio!

"Marsh. Está escuchando?" preguntó el maestro. El chico alzó la cabeza, aturdido.

"Lo siento, señor, estaba…"

Pero no llegó a inventarse ninguna escusa, porque en ese momento la puerta de la clase se abrió y apareció Kenny con la mirada sombría y cara de muy pocos amigos.

"Disculpe la tardanza, profesor" murmuró. El hombre le invitó a entrar a regañadientes y los demás se miraron asustados. Nunca habían visto al muchacho de tan mal humor.

La clase transcurrió sin problemas y las próximas también. En arte entregaron los trabajos y la profesora les felicitó por su esfuerzo en grupo.

Por fin salieron de nuevo a las frías calles del pueblo y corrieron a la cafetería del padre de Tweek. ("Por qué siempre aquí?" Se lamentaba el hombre al verlos llegar.)

"Va, cuenta." Pidió Craig. Todos se habían sentado en la mesa más apartada.

"No hay nada que contar." Murmuró el rubio de mala gana, bebiendo de su café.

"Po-por supuesto que sí! Estás mu-muy raro!" dijo Tweek.

"Dejadle respirar. "pidió Stan. "Todo el pueblo habla de lo sucedido. No hay que precipitarse."

Kenny dejó su taza en la mesa con brusquedad, asustando a Tweek, y se fue al baño. Kyle miró a los demás con desaprobación y le siguió. Stan se quedó de piedra ante la acción. No había sido capaz de levantarse e ir con ellos y no ayudó el comentario de Clyde.

"Ten cuidado, Marsh. Ahora que no puede tener a Butters a lo mejor va a por Kyle."

La puerta del baño se cerró y Kenny levantó la mirada del lavabo. Reflejado en el espejo estaba Broflovski. El pelirrojo no dijo nada y se acercó hasta él para darle unas palmaditas en la espalda.

"No quieras darme consuelo, Kyle. No te atrevas." Dijo el rubio. El chico eligió muy bien sus palabras.

"Te ha rechazado, verdad?" murmuró. McCormick le miró sorprendido y entonces se abrazó a él con fuerza.

**-Flashback: Domingo noche-**

_No lo había soportado más. Necesitaba saber cómo estaba Butters y corrió por las calles en dirección a su casa. No le importaba que los Stotch volvieran a gritarle y echarle, pero necesitaba verle… Se situó bajo la ventana y cogió una piedrecita que lanzó contra el cristal. Al momento el rubio se asomó tras los nuevos barrotes de la reja._

"_Kenny! No, no debes estar aquí! Si se enteran…"_

"_Butters, tienes que enfrentarte a ellos! Ya es hora de que les digas que tu vida la haces tú!" el otro negaba con la cabeza, frenético._

"_No, Kenny. Esto está mal. No debimos empezarlo, eso es todo." Dijo. McCormick abrió los ojos sobremanera. _

"_Qué…?" _

"_Fue una mala idea. Tú y yo nunca llegaremos a nada, por eso no podemos seguir así." Seguía Butters con los nervios a flor de piel. Kenny no entendía nada. Decidió trepar el árbol hasta llegar a la ventana, donde se agarró a los barrotes desde la rama más gruesa._

"_Butters, está tarde estabas encantado conmigo…" murmuró. "Por qué has cambiado de opinión de repente?" fue a cogerle la mano, pero el chico la apartó. _

"_Solo tenemos problemas. Dejémoslo a tiempo, Kenny"_

"_No! No pienso dejarte por culpa de los gilipollas de tus padres!" se reafirmó el rubio. Butters empezó a llorar. "Estoy enamorado de ti, no lo entiendes?" Butters seguía negando con la cabeza. _

"_Se acabó, lo siento."_

"_No! Sabes que no me dan miedo!"_

"_No es por ti, Kenny! Soy yo! No quiero tener más problemas! Quiero estudiar y quiero ir a la universidad!" dijo entre sollozos. "Y tú solo te estás entrometiendo…"_

_La cara de Kenny se convirtió en una máscara y Butters tuvo que apartar la mirada de él. _

"_Así que ya está. Me dejas y punto." Dijo. _

"_Lo siento, pero es lo mejor…" murmuró el otro. Kenny asintió, cada vez más molesto._

"_Vale. Genial. No te preocupes, que no molestaré más en tus maravillosos planes" masculló. Y se bajó de árbol, dejando a Butters llorando solo._

**-Fin del Flashback-**

"Oh, Kenny…!" exclamó Kyle conmovido mientras el otro se agarraba con fuerza a su camiseta. El rubio se apartó y le miró. "Ha hecho su elección. Habrán otros ligues, ya lo verás…"

"No, no los habrá… No como él." Se apoyó de nuevo en Kyle, cerca de su cuello y aquel sentimiento extraño volvió al pelirrojo. Aquel recuerdo o sueño confuso.

…………….

Butters estaba tumbado sobre su cama, con las lágrimas resbalando silenciosas por sus mejillas. Aquello había sido lo correcto. Por su culpa Kenny estaba siendo la comidilla de todo el pueblo y no iba a permitir que eso pasara. Sus padres podían ser estrictos con él, pero la manera de tratar a McCormick que tuvieron… Había tenido que mentir para que Kenny se alejase de él, pero sin duda era lo mejor. Kenny debía volver al instituto con sus amigos y olvidarse de tantos problemas…

"Butters!" llamó su madre a la puerta. "Eric Cartman está al teléfono y pregunta por ti!"

…………..

Los días pasaron y Kenny volvió a sonreír de vez en cuando, pero siempre de una manera distante y su vuelta al instituto no había sido demasiado buena. Se enfadada con facilidad y se metía en peleas. Le expulsaban de las clases cada vez más a menudo por contestar mal a los profesores. Para las chicas era la semana más emocionante que habían pasado, porque cada día tenían nuevas cosas que comentar.

Por eso el siguiente viernes todos salieron de las clases arrastrando los pies, deseosos de coger sus camas y sus videojuegos y desactivar por dos días aquello.

"Wendy, espera!" exclamó Clyde delante de todos. La chica se giró a lo lejos y le sonrió. Se despidió de sus amigas y esperó a que el chico se reuniese con ella. Todos se quedaron mirando boquiabiertos.

"Qué ha sido eso…?" preguntó Stan confuso. Kyle se sobresaltó de inmediato, temeroso de que su amigo volviera a sentir celos de aquella chica.

"La a-acompaña a su ca-casa muchas tardes!" explicó Tweek. "Aaargh!"

"Y donde está el culo gordo cuando hace falta? Así verá que no tiene que putearme a mi!" se quejó Broflovski. Craig se encogió de hombros.

Kenny, Kyle y Stan se despidieron y se fueron por su lado.

"Mañana noche de videojuegos y comida basura en mi casa." Dijo de pronto el pelirrojo, y no era una pregunta. Stan le miró confuso y se dio cuenta de que lo hacía por Kenny. Se sintió idiota por tener celos del rubio, sabiendo por lo que estaba pasando.

"Vale." Dijo McCormick encogiéndose de hombros. Actuaba como si todo le diese igual, pero ellos sabían que por dentro estaba todavía molesto.

…………

Así que a la tarde del día siguiente Stanley se hallaba sentado en su cuarto contemplando el pijama que había usado Kyle días antes y preparado para pasar otra noche con su amigo. Preparó su mochila, cogió algunos videojuegos que Kyle no tenia y bajó a la sala de estar, donde sus padres veían la tele.

"Me voy a dormir a casa de Kyle." Explicó. Su madre fue la única que levantó la mirada.

"El sábado pasado él durmió aquí…" comentó.

"Y?" dijo Stan sin entender.

"Nada. Solo que pasas mucho tiempo con Kyle, no?" siguió ella.

"Son amigos desde la infancia, Sharon." Razonó su padre.

"Adonde quieres llegar, mamá?" preguntó el moreno con desconfianza. Su hermana bajó las escaleras arreglada y cogió su abrigo para irse de fiesta.

"Mamá cree que eres marica!" exclamó.

"Shelly!" se quejó su madre algo cortada. "No es cierto! Y si lo fuera no pasaría nada! Yo no soy como los Stotch!"

Stan no salía de su asombro. Así que de eso iba todo… El rumor de lo que había pasado con Kenny había alertado a los demás padres. No pudo evitar enrojecer al pensar que algún día tendría que decirles que él había besado a Kyle.

"Kenny también viene" explicó, como intentando apartar de las mentes de sus padres la imagen de él a solas con el pelirrojo. Pero claro, aquello puso más nerviosa a la mujer.

"Ah… Kenny también, entonces?" sonrió con falsedad. "Vale, que os divirtáis."

El chico salió de la casa junto con su hermana.

"Nuestros padres siguen siendo gilipollas…" comentó. Ella le dio un empujón que lo tumbó en la nieve y se subió al coche de sus amigas, que no dejaban de pitarle impacientes.

…………

Kyle estaba preparando la videoconsola en la tele de su habitación mientras su hermano trasteaba con las carátulas de los juegos. Se sentía tonto por estar tan nervioso, pero hacia tiempo que Stan no se quedaba a dormir en su casa. Sí, la semana anterior él había estado en la del moreno, pero no lo había podido disfrutar. Y sí, también estaría Kenny, pero no importaba porque no calmaba sus nervios ese hecho.

Sus amigos llegaron con bolsas del McDonald´s y los tres cenaron en el cuarto. Como Kyle había explicado la situación muy bien a sus padres, la señora Broflovski no rechistó y les subió helado de postre, pero de vez en cuando lanzaba alguna mirada inquietante a Kenny.

Para Marsh fue una noche bastante agradable. Comieron, se hincharon a helado y jugaron a juegos de lucha donde Kenny se desahogó en silencio dando más patadas y puñetazos de lo normal. Pero la cosa se le complicó al moreno cuando salió al baño.

"Stanley!" llamó Sheila Broflovski desde su habitación mientras su marido dormía. El chico se acercó cauteloso. "Tú sabes si es cierto aquello que dijeron los Stotch de tu amigo Kenny?"

"El qué, señora?"

"Ya sabes, tonto! Que había intentado abusar de Butters!"

"Ah. No, creo que eso no fue así…" intentó explicar como pudo, algo avergonzado.

"Ay, Stanley! Si eso fuera verdad… Estoy preocupada por Kyle. Sabes que él también era muy fuerte de niño y ahora se ha quedado flacucho. Mi podre niño indefenso! Vigílalo por si acaso, querido! Sé que sois muy amigos!"

Aquellas palabras tardaron bastante tiempo en llegar hasta el cerebro de Stan y procesarse. 'Irónico…' fue lo primero que pensó el moreno antes de ruborizarse. Allí estaba la señora Broflovski pidiendo al único chico que se había aprovechado de su hijo que le defendiera de los pervertidos… Sonrió.

"No se preocupe, señora Broflovski. Kyle está a salvo esta noche." Dijo. Y volvió a la habitación.

"Creo que voy a reventar… He comido demasiado…" comentó el pelirrojo haciendo una mueca pero sin soltar el regaliz que tenía en la mano.

"Siempre tan blandengue…" sonrió Kenny tendido en su saco de dormir, el cual tenía algunos remiendos. Kyle subió a su cama y Stan se acostó en medio. Apagaron las luces y el moreno no tardó en cerrar los ojos, pero no era capaz de dormirse.

Al cabo de unos minutos la respiración de Kenny se fue acompasando. Stan se volvió hacia el lado de Kyle, con la intención de verle dormir, pero se sobresaltó al ver que éste le miraba también.

"No puedes dormirte? Tienes frio?" le susurró Broflovski.

"No, claro que no… Solo…pensaba en Kenny." Kyle hundió un poco la cabeza entre las mantas y solo se le veian los ojos cuando habló.

"Tiene que ser horrible que te rechacen de esa manera…" comentó con tristeza. "Y yo se lo hice a Wendy. Soy lo peor." Marsh subió una mano y buscó entre las mantas la de su amigo, que se sonrojó al momento.

"Tú no hiciste nada malo, Kyle. Ella no te gustaba, pero no le hablaste mal ni nada." El pelirrojó sonrió nervioso.

"Supongo que de esos temas sabes tú más que yo. Tú eres el que ha tenido novia." Dijo con amargura.

"Lo siento." Contestó el moreno por instinto. Aquello sorprendió a su amigo, que le miró extrañado. Stan se dio cuenta de que aun le cogía la mano y se la soltó al instante, avergonzado. Kyle volvió a experimentar la sensación de estar recordando algo que no podía haber pasado. "Buenas noches." Dijo.

"Hasta mañana." Murmuró el otro algo apenado por lo rápido que iban a dormirse.

Stan se quedó boca arriba, contemplando el techo. Kyle se durmió, pero él seguía sin tener sueño y empezó a imaginarse cosas, como que estaba a solas con Kyle allí mismo y de repente subía a su cama y le besaba otra vez. Su amigo se sorprendía y él le decía algo guay que lo dejaba helado y volvería a la carga… Pero claro, solo eran imaginaciones, porque no podía perder a su amigo haciéndole algo así. Las palabras del Kyle borracho avivaron el fuego en su cabeza. 'Estoy tan loco por ti.' Eso le había dicho. No pudo evitar enrojecer.

De pronto un brazo se deslizó sobre su vientre, poniéndole los pelos de punta.

"Eh…Kenny?" susurró nervioso. El rubio le abrazó más y se pegó más a él.

"Ngñ…" murmuró entre sueños.

"Oh, Jesucristo!" Stan no podía moverse casi. Kenny sonreía como un niño travieso y subió una pierna encima de él. 'Como diablos ha salido de su saco?' se preguntó el moreno.

"No me dejes…" dijo McCormick casi en un murmullo inteligible. Stan se quedó petrificado.

"Kyle…" murmuró. Pero su amigo no despertaba. Maldiciendo entre dientes alargó la mano y consiguió alcanzar la manga del pelirrojo, de la cual estiró. "Kyle! Despierta,coño!"

Broflovski, aun en el país de los sueños, sonrió con ternura.

"Mmm… Stan…" murmuró. Marsh se ruborizó al momento y empezó a ponerse más nervioso aun.

"Qué? Kyle! Despierta!" volvió a repetir, estirando con más fuerza. Su amigo se dejó llevar y cayó encima del moreno.

"Wuooo! Qué…?" se despertó al momento. Al encontrarse cara a cara con Stanley se sonrojó. Volvió a sentir el recuerdo de Stan sobre él… Más vivo que nunca. Kenny también despertó con el alboroto, se frotó los ojos todavía adormecido y observó la escena. Tras un momento de tensión habló.

"Kyle…qué estás haciendo?"

"Me-me he caído! O eso creo…" se defendió el otro quitándose de encima de Stan al momento. El moreno estaba petrificado, hiperventilando. Entre Kenny y Kyle le iban a matar de un sofoco… El rubio se incorporó un poco.

"Si queríais estar a solas solo teníais que pedírmelo. Puedo dormir en la casa del árbol de Ike."

"Pero qué estás diciendo?" siguió el pelirrojo escandalizado.

"Me estabas abrazando, tío "le dijo Stan a McCormick.

"Yo? Más quisieras tú eso…" sonrió el chico. Tocaron a la puerta y los tres dieron un salto.

"Kyle? Estás bien?" preguntó su hermano pequeño. "He oído un ruido…"

"Mierda, hemos despertado a Ike. Seguro que le da miedo dormirse otra vez." Murmuró Kyle. Fue a abrir la puerta y allí estaba su hermano, mordiéndose las uñas y mirándolo con súplica. "Vamos, te llevaré a tu cama y me quedaré un rato contigo." Le sonrió. Lo cogió en brazos y salió al pasillo ante la mirada de Stan, que no podía dejar de pensar lo adorable que resultaba así su amigo.

"No sabía que te gustara tanto…" comentó entonces Kenny.

"Qué? Claro que no me gusta! Es mi mejor amigo!" se defendió el moreno.

"Stan…" suspiró el otro. "Tú también eres mi amigo y aunque no te lo creas me fijo en las cosas que haces. Como le hablas, como le miras, como le defiendes… Te gusta Kyle." Marsh bajó la mirada sonrojado.

"El…el otro día, cuando te llamé…él me dijo que estaba loco por mí. Pero estaba borracho."

"No todos los borrachos dicen mentiras." Sonrió McCormick, cogiéndose las rodillas como un niño travieso. Stan hizo una pausa larga antes de seguir.

"Creo que empecé a darme cuenta cuando Wendy le besó. Tú tenías razón, no estaba celoso por ella, sino por él… No quería que nadie me lo quitase. Kyle, aparte de sus movidas con las niñas cuando éramos pequeños, no ha tenido nunca novia de verdad. Me acostumbré a que siempre estuviese ahí para mi y cuando pasó lo de Wendy tuve miedo de que me dejara…"

"Y ya sabes por qué." Afirmó el otro. Stan se dejó caer de nuevo en su saco de dormir, llevándose las manos a la cara, desesperado y ruborizado.

"Sí. Creo que me he enamorado de Kyle."

Kenny sonrió y se tumbó de nuevo.

"Deberías decírselo. A lo mejor te llevas una sorpresa."

"O me quedo sin mejor amigo." El rubio rodó los ojos. Aquellos dos no podían ser mas idiotas… "Tú tampoco has vuelto a por Butters." Recordó el moreno.

McCormick puso el semblante serio y Stan quiso no haberle preguntado. Cuando el rubio habló lo hizo con voz quebrada.

"No es lo mismo. Tú aun tienes una oportunidad. Yo ya perdí la mía. Yo… tengo que olvidarle." Stan se sintió tan mal que le cogió de la mano para reconfortarle. Kyle volvió, pero no se quejó del gesto al ver la cara de Kenny porque supo que había pasado algo.

"Será mejor que volvamos a dormir". Sonrió de mala gana el rubio, dándoles la espalda y así un poco de intimidad. "Buenas noches a los dos".

Se volvieron a acostar, y Stanley pensó en sus propias palabras. Por fin lo había reconocido y la verdad era que se había quitado un peso de encima… 'No todos los borrachos dicen mentiras' había dicho Kenny. Pensó en ello también. Y se dio cuenta de que había llegado el momento de sacarle a Kyle sus sentimientos sin tener que emborracharle.

……………………

El pobre Cartman ni sale aquí, pero volverá a putear en el siguiente capítulo, donde seguramente se arrepentirá de estar utilizando a Butters para sus planes malvados! XDD


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

"Vas a violarle?"

"Kenny! Claro que no!"

"Entonces como le vas a sonsacar sus sentimientos?"

"Acaso esa es la única manera que tú usas?" preguntó Marsh alucinando. El rubio se encogió de hombros.

"Sea como sea, eres demasiado bueno para hacer esas cosas, Stanley."

"Eso crees? Mira y verás…"

Kyle llegó a la parada del autobús, arrastrando los pies, todavía medio dormido.

"Buenos días…" murmuró. Stan sonrió con travesura mientras le ponía una mano en la barbilla.

"Traes mala cara, pelirrojo…Has soñado que te ataba?"

Broflovski despertó al momento, sonrojándose y apartándose de él todo lo que podía. Kenny abrió la boca alucinado.

"Qu-qu-qu-que quéeee?" logró decir Kyle, hiperventilando.

"Hola." Saludó una voz conocida tras ellos. Se volvieron y se encontraron con Cartman, quien sonreía. Aquello no les gustó nada. "A qué vienen esas caras largas?"

"No te hagas el simpático, culo gordo!" masculló Kyle.

"Siempre a la defensiva, judío de mierda?"

"Ves? Eso está mejor."

Se pegaron durante un rato hasta que llegó el autobús. El pelirrojo fue a sentarse con Stan, pero Kenny se le adelantó, dejándolo con el ceño fruncido. Tuvo que sentarse con Clyde.

"Tío, eso ha sido genial!" felicitó por lo bajo al moreno.

"Calla. Lo he pasado fatal…" murmuró el otro sonrojado y nervioso. Kenny suspiró y sonrió ligeramente.

"Buenos días, Wendy." Saludó Eric. La chica, sentada delante con Bebe, le miró con odio y giró la cara. "Aun estás molesta porque zurré al judío?"

"Me molesta que te comportes como un niño caprichoso y rencoroso." Contestó ella.

"Lo que es." murmuró Bebe. Cartman la miró con odio.

"Deberías darme una oportunidad. Entonces verás que soy mejor que todos" la chica no pudo evitar ponerse colorada, lanzó una mirada a Kyle y Clyde, que observaban la escena desde lejos.

"Si me demuestras que puedes cambiar, a lo mejor lo pienso." Contestó.

El gordo sonrió y se recolocó en su asiento. Cuando Stan rompiese el corazón de Kyle, ya podría descansar y entonces demostraría a Wendy que era un buen tío. Algo bastante irónico por su parte.

…………….

Esa tarde, Butters estudiaba en su habitación, pero de vez en cuando no podía evitar mirar por la ventana, siempre esperando la vuelta de Kenny. Pero desde que le había dicho aquello, el chico no había vuelto a por él. Sabía que era lo mejor para McCormick, pero aun así se sentía triste cada vez que veía el jardín vacio. Se lo imaginó divirtiéndose con los demás en el instituto, olvidándole poco a poco, y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. Y qué pasaría cuando él volviese a clase y tuviesen que verse cada día? No podría soportar la indiferencia de Kenny… Menos mal que aún le quedaba Cartman. Había demostrado ser un buen amigo, llamándole todas las tardes y preocupándose por él. Aunque todavía no estaba seguro de lo que pasó exactamente la noche de Halloween, él sabía que Eric era buena persona y cuando volviese al instituto iría con él…

"Butters, Eric al teléfono!" gritó su padre desde la escalera. El chico se alegró de volver a tener llamada y corrió abajo.

……….

Pasaron los días y Kenny parecía cada vez más animado. Por su parte, Stan seguía soltando de vez en cuando cosas que dejaban a Kyle sin palabras. Y aquello estaba consiguiendo que Kyle, que antes no se enteraba de nada, reavivara una duda en su interior… Stanley, de aquella manera tan lanzado… Estaba seguro haberlo visto así antes. Su conciencia empezaba a decirle que aquel sueño tan vivo no podía ser solo un sueño y él tampoco lo entendía porque nunca había sentido aquella sensación. Pero por lo general las cosas fueron bien.

Hasta que llegó el día de la vuelta de Butters…

Fue a primera hora de un jueves. Todos estaban en las taquillas hablando y Kenny, quien estaba de cara a la puerta principal, dejó de sonreír y cambió su rostro al momento. Los demás se volvieron y vieron allí plantado al rubio, con los libros entre los brazos. Se hizo un silencio incómodo mientras ambos se miraban y de pronto Butters se fue hacia el aula, sin saludarles.

"Estoy bien." Aseguró McCormick sonriendo con malicia a los demás. "Ahora ya podremos seguir con nuestra vida con normalidad"

Sin embargo, cuando entró en la clase de geografía su rostro volvía a estar serio. Kenny no se lo podía creer. ¿Por qué no era capaz de quitarse a aquel niñato de la cabeza cuando podía tener a cualquiera? ¿Por qué necesitaba tanto autocontrol para no abalanzarse sobre Butters?

"McCormick. La capital de Tailandia." Dijo de pronto la profesora, una mujer regordeta y de buen carácter por lo general.

"Ni idea." Contestó el chico, sin pararse a pensar siquiera. Ella apartó la mirada del mapa que había colgado junto a la pizarra y le miró con los ojos como platos.

"Perdón?"

"He dicho que no tengo ni idea." Masculló él. Butters intentaba no mirarle, pero estaba cada vez más nervioso.

"Quizá debería hacer un esfuerzo" aventuró la mujer intentando no alarmarse.

"Y quizás usted debería dejarme en paz."

"Señor McCormick!"

"Sí, ese es mi nombre. Ahora solo falta saber la capital de la puta Tailandia"

"Esto es un escándalo!" exclamó ella. "Está castigado, McCormick! Salga de mi clase ahora mismo!"

"Lo estaba deseando!" dijo él. Se levantó con brusquedad y cogió su mochila. La profesora le hizo un parte de castigo y casi se lo arrancó de la mano. Salió dando un portazo.

"Vaya crio, de verdad…" murmuró la mujer por lo bajo antes de volver al tema.

Kenny arrugó el parte y lo tiró a la primera papelera que vio. Se dejó caer en un banco del pasillo e intentó calmarse, pero le era casi imposible. Por qué le había contestado tan mal a aquella mujer? Porque algo dentro de él quería volver a oir a Butters defendiéndole. Dar la cara por él. Pero se había quedado callado sin más y aquello le hacía hervir de rabia.

"Kenny…" murmuró de pronto alguien. Levantó la cabeza y allí estaba él, mirándole con lástima.

"Leopold…" sonrió sin ganas. "Has venido a ver en lo que me has convertido o de paso me dirás la jodida capital?" Aquello no sentó muy bien al otro, pero logró aguantarse.

"Esta mañana te he visto muy bien con los demás. Por qué te has puesto así de repente?"

"Porque odio que me den órdenes!" exclamó furioso. "Y tú deberías irte a estudiar un poco, tienes que recuperar el tiempo perdido!"

Las lágrimas brotaron los ojos de Stotch y Kenny tuvo que apartar la mirada arrepentido, pero no pensaba darle la satisfacción de ir tras él como un perro faldero.

"Solo quiero que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes…" sollozó el chico. 'Y no darte más problemas de los que te doy por culpa de mis padres.' Añadió en su interior. McCormick se sacó un cigarrillo del bolsillo y lo encendió allí, en medio del pasillo.

"Y vuelven a ser, Leopold. Ahora solo necesito un cigarro y una tía para sentirme bien." Murmuró.

Aquello fue suficiente para el rubio que salió corriendo hacia el aula de nuevo tras oir aquellas crueles palabras. Kenny se quedó mirando el suelo, pensativo. El cigarro se consumió poco a poco en su mano.

…………………

Kenny no volvió a aparecer por clase en todo el día y cuando salieron tampoco se reunió con ellos.

"Me preocupa." Murmuró Kyle. "Pensaba que sería algo más pasajero, pero…" Marsh suspiró.

"Deberías centrarte más en mi. Piensas demasiado en ese rubio."

La cartera de Broflovski cayó al suelo. Se agachó a recogerla sonrojado y Stan sintió de nuevo la satisfacción en su interior. Cada reacción tan exagerada por parte de Kyle le daba a él nuevas esperanzas.

"Bueno…Me tengo que ir." Dijo Kyle esquivando su mirada. "Mañana nos vemos."

"No puede ser antes?" preguntó el otro divertido. El pelirrojo no contestó y aligeró el paso. Stan sonrió, viéndolo marchar, y se apoyó en una farola. "Como te quiero…" murmuró para sí mismo.

"Stan!" Cartman llegó hasta él. "Tienes un momento?"

"Claro. Qué pasa?"

"Creo que deberíamos animar a Butters. Llevo muchos días hablando con él y está muy deprimido. Crees que mañana por la noche podrías venir a mi casa a ver una película conmigo y con él?"

"Y con Kyle." Advirtió el moreno. La cara de Eric se ensombreció.

"No sé, Stan… Al parecer, Kyle está más pendiente de Kenny en este asunto… Creo que esta vez deberíamos dejarle al margen."

Marsh pensó. El gordo tenía algo de razón y desde que pasó aquello Kyle había estado muy pendiente de Kenny. Volvió a sentir celos sin querer.

"Vale, no le diré nada." dijo. Cartman sonrió.

Y cuando llegó a su casa lo primero que hizo fue encender el ordenador. Esa tarde su madre se iba a pasar el fin de semana con unos amigos (la verdadera razón era que la habían llamado para un casting de una porno) y a partir del viernes tenía toda la casa para él solo. Por eso había llegado el momento de su plan. Abrió su cuenta de correo electrónica y puso la dirección de todos sus amigos; Craig, Timmy, Token, Tweek, Clyde, Bebe, Wendy,… y Butters, por supuesto. Todos menos Stan y Kyle. Escribió 'Mañana por la noche fiesta en mi casa! Habrá alcohol, así que máximo secreto en el instituto!'. Lo envió y se tiró hacia atrás en la silla, satisfecho.

………………

Kyle llegó a su casa y se tiró sobre la cama, sonrojado y nervioso. ¡¿Qué diablos le pasaba a Stan? ¡Se comportaba como un idiota! ¡¿Por qué le hacía aquello? ¡¿Habría descubierto que era gay y se quería burlar de él? O lo que era peor… ¡¿Sabría sus sentimientos y estaba jugando sucio?

…………..

"Estás seguro que la tiene él?" preguntaba Butters, sentado en la cama del gordo. Eric asintió con tristeza.

"Sí, como oyes. Stan sacó una foto de mi madre desnuda y la lleva siempre encima para enseñarla y burlarse de mí."

"Pero él no es así."

"Tú no le conociste tanto cuando venias con nosotros de pequeño, pero yo sí! Había pensado emborracharle esta noche, pero no puedo estar pendiente de quitársela porque los invitados…"

"No te preocupes, Eric! Yo te ayudaré! Tú solo debes dejarlo en mis manos!" aseguró el rubio, feliz por poder ayudar a un amigo por fin. Cartman sonrió. Acababa de dar en el punto fuerte. Butters siempre había sido tan fácil de manipular…

En ese momento la puerta sonó y el gordo corrió a abrir. Allí estaba Stan, con una película de dvd en la mano y cuando vio el interior de la casa se llevó una gran sorpresa.

"Cambio de planes, Stanley! Espero que esta noche te lo pases bien!" exclamó, invitándole a pasar.

" Pero qué coño…?" Eric le arrastró hasta dentro. Allí ya habían algunos bailando y bebiendo entre risas.

"Eh, Stan!" sonrió Craig. "No has traído contigo a Kyle?"

"No! Me dijeron…! No sé donde estará!" empezó nervioso. Sacó su móvil del bolsillo, pero Cartman se lo quitó.

Ah, nonono... Kyle vendrá más tarde. Tú diviértete por él mientras. Butters!" gritó mientras cogía un par de cervezas y le daba una al moreno.

El rubio bajó y se reunió con ellos.

"Hola, Stan." Saludó. Y mientras el otro bebía todavía aturdido lo miró de arriba abajo. ¿Dónde llevaría la foto comprometida de la señora Cartman?

Y Eric seguía sonriendo feliz ante lo bien que se estaba desarrollando todo.

………….

Pero con lo que él no contaba era que no sólo Kyle iría esa noche a la fiesta y vería la escenita.

"No sé qué hacer, Kyle… Cada vez que le miro…" Kenny se pasó una mano por la frente. "Ayer le hice daño sin darme cuenta. Es como si no tenerle me hiciese ser más cabrón!"

Broflovski le puso una mano en la rodilla, confortándole. Ambos estaban en casa del pelirrojo porque los demás había desaparecido.

"Kenny, no te reconozco! Debes ir a por él!"

"No quiere verme, recuerdas?"

"Yo no me creo que Butters sea tan capullo. Te está protegiendo de algo, seguro." Kenny le miró, escéptico. "Como de sus padres, por ejemplo."

"No digas tonterías, Kyle."

"No son tonterías! Tú no puedes saberlo!" McCormick se levantó con brusquedad.

"Por qué me hablas tú de confesar sentimientos cuando no eres capaz de ser sincero con Stanley?" gritó. Aquello pilló por sorpresa al chico, que le miró aturdido y sonrojado.

"Qué…?"

"Todo el mundo lo sabe, Broflovski." Siguió el otro calmándose un poco y dejándose caer de nuevo sobre la cama. Y no podía decirle que el moreno estaba igual, porque no debía meterse en los asuntos de aquellos dos apardalados. "Y él también."

El color de las mejillas del pelirrojo rivalizaba con su pelo.

"Qué?" repitió más escandalizado.

"Cuando te emborrachaste en su casa, se lo soltaste sin más. Stan piensa que es mentira, claro" Sonrió el rubio.

Kyle estaba al borde de la histeria. Se había llevado las manos a la boca y miraba al suelo horrorizado.

"Oh, Dios, oh Dios… Lo sabe!" murmuró.

"Tranquilízate. Ya te he dicho que no se lo cree."

Pero por la mente de Kyle volaban varias escenas. Si él le había dicho eso, ahora no cabía duda de que el otro solo quería bromear. Pero aquella sensación… ¡¿Y si Stanley le había besado y no era un sueño?

……..

Aquello parecía un sueño…. Eso pensaba Stan, cada vez más borracho mientras se fijaba en las luces de colores que inundaban el salón de los Cartman. Las chicas reían de manera escandalosa y le daban dolor de cabeza. Los chicos estaban jugando a algún juego estúpido y aplaudían al unísono mientras Craig intentaba lanzarse con una tabla de surf por las escaleras. Su mareo aumentaba por momentos, pero Cartman le había asegurado que Kyle vendría y pensó que si se tomaba algunas copas le sería más fácil conquistarle. Qué estúpido… ahora se daba cuenta de que aquello no le servía de nada… ¿Es qué no había aprendido nada de la experiencia de Kyle? Si se emborrachaba solo le diría tonterías…

"Ey, Stan!" saludaban unos por encima de la música.

"Qué hay, tio?" decían otros bailando. La habitación le daba vueltas y tuvo que sentarse en una silla para no perder el equilibrio.

Cartman sonrió a lo lejos y se fue hacia su habitación. Entre los abrigos de los invitados cogió el de Craig y sacó su teléfono móvil. Había decidido hacerlo con el de Craig porque estaba igual de borracho que Stan y así luego no se acordaría y no podría mostrarse inocente. Escribió el mensaje de texto…

…………..

"Cálmate, Kyle!" reía sin parar Kenny.

"Como voy a calmarme? No solo le he dicho a Stan lo que siento sino que además es posible que me haya metido mano!" seguía el chico.

Su móvil sonó y los dos lo miraron.

"Un mensaje…" murmuró Kyle asustado. "Y si es de él?"

Miró el móvil como si fuera una bomba a punto de explotar y se lo pasó al otro.

"No quiero leerlo, cógelo tú!"

McCormick se secó las lágrimas de la risa y miró el mensaje.

"Es de Craig, capullo." Dijo. Empezó a leer, pero mientras lo hacia su rostro se fue tornando serio. Kyle se asustó al momento.

"Qué pasa?"

"Estamos en la fiesta de Cartman y acabo de ver a Butters y a Stanley muy juntos. Deberías venir." Leyó el rubio.

Para Broflovski aquello fue un gran golpe. Las esperanzas que acababa de sentir se esfumaban al momento. Se dejó caer en la silla de su escritorio, mirando al suelo.

Kenny apretó el teléfono. ¿Qué coño significaba 'muy juntos'? Stan era su amigo y estaba loco por Kyle! Qué diablos pretendía hacer Butters, destrozar también a aquellos dos?

"Vamos, Kyle. Vayamos a esa fiesta" dijo entonces. El otro negó, todavía con la mirada perdida.

"Para qué? No, no quiero verlo…"

"Levanta el puto culo de esa silla, Broflovski, nos vamos!" gritó Kenny cogiéndole de la camisa y alzándolo a la fuerza. El pelirrojo lo miró sorprendido. El rubio estaba muy furioso, más de lo que había estado nunca. "Es qué vas a dejar que Stan haga una gilipollez y se arrepienta el resto de su vida?"

"Pero… Butters no haría…. Tiene que ser Stan el que lo esté empezando…"

"No sé a cuál de los dos se le ha ido la cabeza y por eso vamos a averiguarlo!" le soltó y cogió el abrigo, que se lo tiró a las manos. Después se puso el suyo. Kyle seguía parado, todavía incapaz de moverse. "Si ha sido Stanley… prometo partirle la cara. Y no por Butters, sino por ti. Eres increíble, Kyle, y no dejaré que te haga daño ese imbécil."

El otro asintió, con el estómago revuelto. Y por fin logró preguntar.

"Y… y si ha empezado Butters?"

Kenny se colocó la capucha de su sudadera y estiró de los cordones.

"Si ha sido Butters… simplemente prometo partirle la cara a alguien…

………………..

¿Cuánto tardaría Kyle en llegar hasta su casa? Unos quince o veinte minutos como máximo, así que no tenia tiempo que perder. Se acercó a Butters, que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos mientras los demás se divertían.

"Oye, creo que es el momento para quitarle la foto. Stan está muy borracho." Dijo. El rubio se sobresaltó con su llegada y asintió.

"Vale… ¿Dónde está?"

"Está en la cocina, pero deberíais ir a la habitación de mi madre para que los demás no os vean y piensen cosas que no son…" explicó Eric. "De verdad no te importa ayudarme?"

"Claro que no, Eric. Tú me has apoyado mucho durante mi castigo." Sonrió con inocencia el otro. "Bueno, pues voy allá…"

……….

Kenny corría por las frías calles del pueblo, estirando de Kyle, que todavía no estaba seguro de querer llegar a la casa.

……..

Cartman llevó a Stan hacia la habitación de su madre y lo dejó caer sobre la cama.

"Esta vez sí te pillé, Marsh…" murmuró para sí mismo.

………….

Chanchancháaaaaan! Jejejeje! XD

Cartman no sabe donde se ha metido esta vez, al usar a Butters y que Kenny se entere!

Mientras tanto, Stan está metido en un buen lio donde el pobre Kyle ya no dará más de sí mismo al respecto!

El siguiente será el penúltimo capítulo si todo sale bien y no me alargo más de la cuenta.^^

Muchas gracias por los reviews que seguís mandando! :3


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Butters entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta. Se sentía un ángel de Charlie con una gran misión.

"Mmm…Butters?" preguntó Stan mientras se pasaba una mano por la frente sudada. "Me encuentro fatal… Necesito un vaso de agua o algo."

"Sí, no te preocupes. Pero primero tengo que examinarte." Dijo el rubio con inocencia. Se acercó hasta él, se subió a la cama y empezó a rebuscarle por todos los bolsillos.

"Nñ… Qué haces?" se preguntó el moreno, demasiado cansado como para moverse. "No tengo las llaves del coche. Bueno…no tengo ni coche…" soltó una leve risita y se tapó los ojos. "Mierda…Necesito a Kyle… Quiero verle…"

Butters se separó al momento, sonrojado. Kenny cruzó su mente al instante y se dio cuenta de que Stan estaba diciendo en voz alta lo mismo que él escondía. Pero Kenny ya no le necesitaba a él… Frunció el ceño, recordando su misión.

"Vamos, Stan, tienes que darme esa foto." Dijo volviendo a la carga.

…..

Kyle y Kenny no tardaron en llegar a la casa. Todas las luces estaban encendidas y la música sonaba bastante alta. La puerta de la calle estaba abierta.

McCormick la empujó un poco y entró, y al momento Craig pasó casi volando con un monopatín y se estrelló en el jardín.

"Bravo, Craig…" murmuró el rubio alucinado. Miró a los demás. No quedaba mucha gente cuerda, pero consiguió distinguir a Wendy y a Clyde en un sofá y ambos parecían hablar tranquilamente. Se acercaron a ellos.

"Wendy! Estamos buscando a Stan." Apremió Kenny. La chica le miró preocupada y después a Kyle.

"Estaba por aquí, pero…no sé donde habrá ido."

"Estaba solo?" dijo Kyle sin poder contenerse. Al momento Kenny sintió un revuelto en su estómago.

"A veces sí. Otras veces Cartman se acercaba a él." contestó Clyde. Ellos se apartaron.

"Vamos, hay que mirar en todas las habitaciones." Insistió McCormick. Kyle asintió y le siguió.

…

"Butters… deja de desvestirme. No tengo ganas de tonterías…" murmuró Stanley. El otro se puso colorado y nervioso.

"No, no te estoy desvistiendo! Te lo estás imaginando!" exclamó mientras le desabrochaba la sudadera y miraba en los bolsillos internos.

"Aunque bien visto, aquí hace un calor de la hostia." El moreno se incorporó un poco y se quitó la sudadera y la camiseta, quedándose con el pecho descubierto.

"Stan! No puedes hacer eso!" se quejó el otro. Pero fue demasiado tarde. Por la borrachera que llevaba, Stanley perdió el equilibrio sobre el colchón y se agarró al rubio, que cayó con él por uno de los lados de la cama.

La puerta se abrió y se asomó McCormick. La habitación parecía vacía, pero allí estaba la ropa de Marsh… Una cabeza rubia apareció por el borde del colchón.

"Kenny! Qué haces aquí?" se sonrojó nada más verle. Stan apareció después, medio desnudo, demasiado aturdido como para hablar. Vomitó.

Kenny se quedó petrificado mientras una larga serie de sentimientos le agolpaban el pecho. Kyle llegó entonces, y lo primero que se le ocurrió al rubio fue cogerle y taparle los ojos, pero aquello no fue suficiente, porque Broflovski oyó perfectamente la voz de su amigo.

"Hola, Kyle!" sonrió Stan. El pelirrojo se deshizo de los brazos de Kenny y contempló la escena.

"…Stanley…?" murmuró.

"Están borrachos, Kyle." Intentó explicar Kenny a la desesperada.

"Yo no bebo alcohol!" se quejó Butters. McCormick pegó un fuerte golpe en la pared, asustándolo.

"Dime que estás borracho! Miente aunque sea!" gritó. "Si no, por qué cojones estabas con él?"

Ante el griterío, los demás empezaron a subir a ver qué pasaba. Cartman llegó también y se sintió increíblemente bien al ver la cara del pelirrojo.

"Vaya… Al final Stan se ha llevado a Butters a la habitación." Habló alto y claro. "Llevaba toda la noche diciendo que lo haría."

"Qué dices?" se escandalizaron los invitados, deseosos de más cotilleos.

"Eso no es así!" intentó defenderse Butters, sonrojado.

"Dijiste eso, Stan?" susurró Kyle con voz quebrada. El otro se encogió de hombros, demasiado borracho como para entender la situación.

"No lo sé… Tal vez." Aquello fue más que suficiente para el pelirrojo. Se llevó una mano a la boca, destrozado, y se fue corriendo escaleras abajo. Cartman no cabía en sí mismo de puro gozo y aprovechó para sacarle algunas fotos mientras lo veía abrirse paso entre la gente. Kenny seguía clavado en el sitio, mirando al suelo con los dientes apretados.

"Kenny! Te juro que yo no…!" empezó Butters de nuevo.

"No intentes cambiar las cosas, Butters." Dijo Eric en voz bien alta, acercándose a ellos.

"Cartman…" murmuró Kenny.

"Sí?"

El rubio se giró y le metió un puñetazo que lo tumbó al momento. Los demás empezaron a reírse con ganas.

"Qué coño…?" se quejó Eric, aturdido.

"Te dije que no me metieses en medio de tus gilipolleces, gordo de mierda!" masculló. Miró a los demás, aliviado al fin, pero intentando no mirar a Butters. "Vale… Y ahora me tomaría una cerveza fría…" comentó frotándose el puño y bajando al salón.

Cartman se levantó, furioso.

"Eres un hijo de puta, McCormick!" le gritó. Wendy se acercó a él y le dio un empujón.

"Eres un rencoroso! Nunca saldré contigo!" exclamó. "Clyde, acompáñame a casa!"

El castaño se fue con ella y Eric apretó los dientes, cabreado.

"Vale! Tampoco te necesitaba!" miró su cámara de fotos, donde ahora guardaba a Broflovski humillado, y sonrió feliz. "Total, ya tengo algo para divertirme durante muuucho tiempo!"

Detrás de él, Stanley cayó sobre la cama y se quedó dormido al momento.

…

Kenny terminó su lata de cerveza y la tiró al suelo. Pensaba ensuciar la casa del gordo todo lo que pudiese.

"Kenny…" saludó Butters con temor.

"Vete."

"No, no pienso irme. Tienes que creerme si te digo que yo no pensaba hacer nada con Stan."

"Te creo. Sé que todo era un juego del gordo. Lo que me cabrea es que te hayas dejado llevar tan deprisa. Yo te doy problemas, pero el gordo no, al parecer." Masculló. El rubio sintió unas pequeñas mariposas en su estómago.

"Estas celoso?" Kenny le miró, todavía serio.

"Tú qué crees?" Butters sonrió y él volvió la cara. "Pero eso ya no importa, verdad?"

"Butters, ven a ver esto!" llamó una de las chicas de clase, divertida.

"Ve con ellos. Yo me voy a casa." Dijo Kenny. Se puso en pie y dio un par de pasos pero de repente algo le frenó. Se volvió y vio al rubio agarrado de su abrigo."Qué haces?"

El otro le soltó al momento, sonrojado.

"No…nada… Ha sido sin querer…" farfulló nervioso. Había sido instinto. Ver como Kenny se iba en aquel momento, de aquella manera tan decaído… Le había dado la sensación de que si no lo paraba nunca más le miraría. Kenny sonrió sin ganas.

"Tienes algo que decirme?" bromeó.

"Te quiero…"

La música dejó de sonar en los oídos de McCormick. Miró a Butters con los ojos como platos. Y notó como las mejillas empezaban a arderle.

"No puede ser… Tú… Me dijiste…"

"Ya sé lo que dije, pero no es verdad! Lo hice para protegerte de mis padres y sus influencias!"

Kenny le cogió de la cintura y lo besó de golpe, delante de todo el mundo.

"Joder, Leopold…" murmuró sin separarse de él apenas. "Por qué haces esas gilipolleces?" pero antes de que Butters pudiese replicar volvió a besarlo.

"Kenny, no puedes hacer eso delante de todos!" sonrió Bebe divertida. McCormick la miró con travesura y cogió a Butters en brazos.

"¡Aaaah, que haces?" se quejó el rubio nervioso ante los gritos divertidos de los demás.

"Coño, Leopold… Pero si no pesas nada. Qué te dan de comer esos cabrones?" sonrió Kenny mientras lo conducía hacia las escaleras. Cartman les frenó el paso.

"No puedes ir a la habitación de mi madre, está Stan durmiendo!" le advirtió.

"Entonces iré a la tuya, gordo!" contestó Kenny desafiante, todavía enfadado con él.

"Qué? No, ni pensarlo! No pienso dejar que unos maricas se lo monten en mi cama!"

"Aparta y calla!" exclamó el otro abriéndose paso.

"¡Kenny!" escuchó gritar a Eric antes de encerrarse en su habitación con Butters.

"No podemos hacerle eso a Cartman!" se asustó Stotch mientras Kenny lo tumbaba en la cama y se ponía encima.

"Oh, claro que sí…" sonrió McCormick empezando a besarle. El otro cerró los ojos nervioso y sonrojado, pero no se resistió.

Kenny le metió la mano por debajo de la camiseta, haciendo que se estremeciera. Se la subió y le besó el pecho.

"Nñ… Kenny…" susurró Butters con los ojos cerrados.

"No dejaré que vuelvas a tocar a ningún otro tío…"

"No lo haré, te lo prometo…"

La mano del rubio siguió deslizándose por el cuerpo de Stotch, acariciándole y provocándole nuevos escalofríos. Se incorporó un poco y se quitó la sudadera y la camiseta. Butters se sonrojó más al verle el pecho desnudo. Se incorporó también y se lo besó. Kenny sonrió con placer y se mordió el labio inferior. Desvistió al otro, que no se quejó.

Ya solo con el pantalón, Butters volvió a caer sobre la cama, recibiendo los besos de Kenny en la boca, en el cuello, en los hombros…

"Quítate los pantalones, Leopold…" le susurró al oído. El rubio así lo hizo. Mientras más desnudo quedaba el otro, más se excitaba Kenny y le costaba más controlarse y hacer las cosas con calma. Él también se quitó los vaqueros porque Stotch estaba muy incómodo siendo el único medio desnudo. Volvieron a besarse con pasión y esta vez Kenny no lo resistió más y masajeó la zona íntima de Butters, quien empezó a gemir. Después de asegurarse de haberle excitado lo suficiente, con un dedo cogió la goma de la ropa interior del rubio y empezó a bajarla.

…..

Kyle había llegado a casa y no había dejado de llorar desde entonces contra su almohada. No se podía creer que Stan le hubiese traicionado de aquella manera tan cruel. Y no solo a él, sino también a Kenny… Se había preocupado más por Butters y seguro que eso le había llevado a fijarse en él y enamorarse… Y aquello le hacía llorar aun con más fuerza; pensar que su amigo era gay pero no le había elegido a él… Para Stanley él siempre seria su mejor amigo, el empollón de Kyle, el deprimido de Kyle, el débil de Kyle…

Se agarró con fuerza a las sábanas, hundiendo la cara más. Aquel día se había convertido en una pesadilla para él y aunque llegase la mañana nunca lo olvidaría.

….

"Cariño. Donde está Butters? Se ha dejado la cama sin hacer!" gruñó el señor Stotch.

"Se ha ido a una fiesta a casa de su amigo Eric Cartman. Se quedará a dormir allí." Contestó su mujer.

"Ah, bueno… Si está con Cartman me quedo más tranquilo…" sonrió el hombre, volviendo a sus quehaceres.

…..

"¡Ah…Kenny…!" jadeaba Butters agarrando con fuerza las sábanas sin dejar de sudar por el ejercicio. "Me duele!"

"Tranquilo…" jadeó McCormick a su oído antes de mordérselo. Stotch hundió la cara en la almohada, muerto de dolor y vergüenza. Ahogó un gemido cuando Kenny pasó una mano hacia delante y volvió a masajearle.

"No puedo…aaah…No puedo estar tranquilo!" se quejó el otro. Volvió a sentir el empujón y apretó los dientes.

"No te gusta?" sonrió el rubio sin parar el movimiento de sus caderas.

"Sí…me gusta…pero también me duele…." Jadeó de nuevo Butters."Aaah…"

"Tranquilo… Te acabarás acostumbrando." canturreó Kenny lleno de felicidad.

…..

Un chorro de agua fría cayó sobre Stan, que despertó al momento.

"Eh! Qué…? Dónde estoy?" exclamó aturdido. A su lado, Craig también se despertaba de la misma manera y Marsh se preguntó cómo habría llegado allí.

"Mmm… Qué ha pasado?" murmuró el otro.

"S-son las cuatro de la mañana! Aaargh!" les informó Tweek, que era quien llevaba el cubo de agua en las manos. "Cartman dice que se acabó la fiesta!"

"Tan pronto?" se quejó Craig. Mientras, Stan intentó recordar cosas. Recordaba haber estado dando vueltas medio borracho por la fiesta y subir a aquella habitación, donde debió dormirse sin querer.

"Di-dijiste que me lle-llevarías a ca-casa! Aaargh!"

"Mierda, es verdad! Lo siento Tweek!" se disculpó Tucker corriendo a por sus cosas.

Stan siguió a lo suyo. Recordaba haber estado hablando con Butters allí. Había alguien más? Estaba seguro de que sí… Kenny… recordaba haberle oído gritar o discutir con alguien… Le recordaba sosteniendo a otra persona, tapándole el rostro… Y un mechón de pelo rojo…

"Tweek." Murmuró.

"Aaargh!"

"Kyle ha estado por aquí esta noche?"

"Sí! Vi-vino con Kenny!"

"Se fue hace mucho rato?"

"Ju-ju-justo antes de que t-te durmieses!" sin saber porqué, Stan tuvo un mal presentimiento. Tragó saliva.

"Y…sabes por qué se fue tan pronto?"

"No-no me enteré muy bien! Aargh! Pero esta-taba llo-llo-llo…."

"Vamos, Tweekers!" le llamó Craig desde abajo. El chico corrió hacia la puerta.

"Estaba qué?" preguntó de nuevo Stan antes de que se marchara.

"Llo-llorando!"

…..

El sol entrando por la ventana fue lo que provocó que Butters se despertase. Al principio no logró situarse, pero luego se dio cuenta de que aquella no era su cama y que estaba desnudo. A su lado Kenny dormía, sonriendo plácidamente y aquello le hizo reír, aunque los recuerdos de la madrugada le pusieron colorado. Le acarició la mejilla y McCormick murmuró algo entre sueños. Se agachó a besarle y Cartman entró en ese momento.

"Joder… Joder! Joder, joder, joder!" exclamó al ver el panorama. "Desgraciados! He tenido que dormir en el sofá por vuestra culpa! Ahora tendré que lavar las sábanas con lejía para que se vaya vuestra mariconeria!"

"No grites! Kenny está dormido!" se preocupó el rubio.

"No, con este gordo no se puede dormir…" masculló el otro frotándose los ojos y mirando a Eric con odio.

"Encima que te lo montas en mi cama!" se quejó Cartman. Butters tuvo que taparse la boca para no reírse.

"Te jodes, culo gordo! Por putearme!" contestó McCormick haciéndole una seña con el dedo."Debería haber escondido el condón usado también, para que te pases la tarde buscándolo!"

"Qué asco!"

"Eric, qué pasó con Stanley al final?" quiso saber Butters lleno de preocupación. Kenny se puso serio al momento. Se le habían olvidado por completo sus amigos.

"Se fue a su casa cuando estaba mejor." dijo Cartman.

" Te pasaste con Kyle." Afirmó McCormick. El gordo se encogió de hombros.

"Bueno, ya irá su amiguito a consolarle."

"Tú crees que esas cosas son muy fáciles de arreglar, verdad?"

"Oye, que gracias a mi has vuelto con Butters! Ya verás, tío. Kyle volverá a comer de la mano de Stan nada más lo vea." Sonrió Eric. "Y ahora me voy a imprimir las fotos de anoche. Pienso hacerme un póster con la cara del judío llorando como una niña." Se fue mientras reía con travesura y Kenny se pasó una mano por el pelo, bufando.

"Este puto gordo no tiene remedio…"

"Yo creo que en verdad le gusta Kyle y usa eso de escusa para tener fotos suyas." Sonrió Butters con inocencia. El otro rió y le besó.

….

Stan casi no había dormido aquella noche, pero aun así se presentó en casa de los Broflovski bien temprano.

"Creo que aun duerme." Explicó la señora Broflovski. "Pero puedes despertarle."

El moreno subió a la habitación y se encontró al pelirrojo dormido boca abajo. Se acercó a él y se sentó en la cama para mirarlo bien. Estaba realmente encantador, pero tenía las mejillas algo hinchadas. Tocó un poco la almohada y notó que estaba algo húmeda. Se asustó al pensar que de verdad había estado llorando y mucho.

"Eh, tío… Despierta…" murmuró zarandeándole un poco. Kyle abrió los ojos lentamente.

"Stan…?" preguntó medio dormido. Entonces se despertó del todo y se levantó, apartándose de él cuanto podía. "Stan! Qué haces aquí?"

"He venido a verte." Sonrió el moreno.

"Pues será mejor que te vayas." Sentenció el otro sin mirarle. Nervioso, se puso a arreglar su escritorio.

"Tío, no digas tonterías. Quiero saber qué te pasó ayer."

"Stanley! Vete de una vez! No quiero hablar de eso!" exclamó Broflovski.

"Kye…" murmuró Stan dolido. Se levantó y se acercó a él, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

"No me toques!" gritó el pelirrojo apartándose. "Eres un imbécil! No sé por qué vienes aquí ahora a refregarme por la cara tus gilipolleces!"

"Tío, estás histérico! Qué coño te pasa? A mí me hablas claro!"

"Quieres que te hable claro? Pues lo haré!" gritó empujándole. "Eres un idiota indeciso que se ha pasado media vida detrás de una tía que nunca ha estado enamorada de ti y al final prefirió a tu mejor amigo! Después no tuviste los cojones de darte cuenta de la realidad y encima alardeas de ir por ahí protegiéndome cuando realmente me estás jodiendo la vida! Y luego te vas detrás de Butters!"

"Fui con él porque tú estabas más pendiente de Kenny!" se enfadó también Stanley devolviéndole el empujón y sacando a la luz sus celos. "Tuve que hacer muchas tonterías para que me prestases un poco de atención!"

"A lo mejor estaba con él porque tú no tienes ni idea de estos temas!"

"Ah, perfecto! Y tú sí?" siguió dolido. "Quizás buscabas una buena oportunidad para acostarte con Kenny, aprovechando que Butters estaba fuera de juego!"

Kyle alzó una mano para pegarle en la cara, pero Stan se defendió. Ambos se liaron a empujones y golpes, pero Marsh era sin duda más fuerte. Le hizo una llave y lo tumbó en el suelo, colocándose arriba y sosteniéndole las manos con fuerza para que no pudiese moverse. El pelirrojo se retorció, cabreado.

"Quieres hacer el favor de estarte quieto?" pidió el moreno. Una lágrima bajó por la mejilla del otro y él se ablandó al instante. "Kyle… no… no llores, por favor."

"Te odio." Dijo Broflovski. Aquello se clavó en el pecho de Stan.

"No es verdad…" murmuró.

"Sí. Te odio! Déjame en paz de una vez!"

Stanley le soltó y se apartó. Kyle se quedó sentado en el suelo, frotándose las muñecas y volviendo a llorar.

"No puedes hacerme eso…" dijo el moreno con voz quebrada por el dolor.

"No quiero verte ni la cara, lárgate de una vez!" sollozó Kyle.

Stan se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió, esperando que el otro reaccionase por fin y le parase, pero aquello no sucedió. Cerró tras de sí, dejando al pelirrojo a solas y sin dejar de llorar. Arrepintiéndose de todo lo que le había dicho por estar tan enfadado y dolorido por las cosas que Stanley le había dicho a él.

…..

Capítulo 12- El desenlace :D


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

El lunes, el instituto se convirtió en un hervidero de noticias.

"Imposible…" decía Wendy.

"No puede ser…" comentó Clyde.

Pero los rumores eran ciertos: Stanley Marsh y Kyle Broflovski no se dirigían la palabra.

"Te lo dije, gilipollas!" exclamó Kenny agarrando a Cartman de la camisa y zarandeándolo.

"Qué quieres que haga si son así idiotas?" se quejó el otro.

"Kenny, déjale." Pidió Butters asustado. Como siempre, el rubio le hizo caso y soltó a Eric.

"Creéis que debemos meternos?" sugirió la chica.

"No, eso solo empeoraría las cosas. Aunque nos vendría bien saber qué pasó exactamente." Comentó Kenny.

"Qué quieres decir?" dijo el gordo. "Está claro lo que pasó. Kyle vio a Stan con Butters."

"Pero no era cierto, culo gordo!" se quejó Stotch. McCormick se sintió orgulloso de él por el comentario.

"Aunque no queráis meteros en medio, deberíamos hablar con ellos por separado para ver como están." Dijo Wendy cuando Clyde se despidió de ellos y se fue a la biblioteca.

"Muy buen. Nosotros iremos a por Stan." Dijo Kenny cogiendo a Butters del hombro. "Tú ve con Cartman a por Kyle."

La chica y el gordo se miraron con fastidio, pero así lo hicieron.

"Te haces una idea de donde puede estar Stanley?" preguntó Stotch una vez se pusieron en camino.

"Sí…Aunque espero equivocarme." Asintió el otro con un mal presentimiento.

Pero no se equivocó. Los góticos alzaron la miraba al ver que aquellos dos rubios se acercaban a ellos.

"Vaya planta, tío…" murmuró McCormick al ver a Marsh entre ellos, vestido de negro y hundiéndose en la miseria de sus problemas. "Por qué te juntas con los emos siempre que tienes un desengaño?"

"No somos emos, somos góticos." Explicó uno de los chicos apartándose el flequillo de la cara. "Y él está con nosotros porque no es un conformista como tú."

"Quizás sí soy un conformista, porque ahora mismo me conformaría con meterte una paliza, emo de mierda!" saltó Kenny mientras Butters intentaba sujetarle.

"Qué hacéis aquí?" murmuró Stan. "Kyle os necesita más que yo. Le he hecho daño…"

"Tienes que venir con nosotros, buscaremos un plan, ya verás!" le animó Butters arrodillándose junto a él.

"Que monada…" comentó el otro chico gótico. Kenny empezó a ponerse de los nervios.

"Para lloricas ya tenemos al pelirrojo, tío. Vámonos a la cafetería de Tweek y allí buscaremos la manera de hacer entrar en razón a Kyle." Dijo mientras fulminaba con la mirada al chico gótico.

"Vosotros no sabéis lo que le dije… Me odia…" explicó Stan escondiendo la cara entre sus brazos.

"Es mi culpa…" lloriqueó Butters también.

"Eres adorable, sabes? Por qué no te unes a nosotros? Deja a estos conformistas…"

Aquello ya fue suficiente para McCormick. Cogió a Butters de la capucha de su abrigo y lo alzó.

"A ver… No es culpa tuya, vale? Fue Cartman el que te lió!" exclamó mientras zarandeaba al rubio. Luego se giró hacia Marsh de nuevo. "Y tú, capullo! Kyle te odia tanto como yo al canal porno, vale? Así que deja de hacer el gilipollas y vente con nosotros!"

Y dicho esto, estiró también de él y lo sacó de allí casi a rastras.

…..

Mientras, Cartman caminaba junto a Wendy, ambos igual de cortados.

"No tenias que venir si no querías…" murmuró él.

"Quiero ver a Kyle." Contestó ella tozuda. Eric se mosqueó. ¡Ese maldito judío…!

"Lástima que Clyde no haya venido, verdad?" se picó.

"Pues sí. Es un chico encantador y me trata estupendamente." Sonrió la chica. "Y por qué has venido tú, si tanto le odias?" inquirió. El gordo soltó una risita bravucona.

"Piensas convencerle de que venga con nosotros tú sola? Conozco a Kyle más de lo que todos pensáis y sin mí no lograreis hacer nada."

Aquello la sorprendió, pero no pudo rechistar.

Kyle estaba encerrado en su habitación leyendo libros, como hacia siempre que entraba en una crisis existencial. Cuando vio aparecer a aquellos dos se levantó al momento y fulminó a Eric con la mirada.

"Tú! Maldita bola de grasa castaña…!" masculló. "Como te atreves a aparecer por aquí?"

"Vaya recibimiento!" se quejó el otro.

"El que te mereces…" murmuró Wendy por lo bajo. Después se acercó a Broflovski. "Oye, Kyle… Seguro que Stan y tú podeis solucionar lo que sea que haya pasado. No te encierres aquí."

"No…Ya tengo bastante con tener que verle en las clases… Dejadme en paz." Dijo él.

"De eso nada, tienes que salir a despejarte un poco." Insistió ella. "No te estamos diciendo que corras a por Stanley, sino que no te quedes encerrado amargándote."

"Es que aunque me lo dijeseis no iba a ir a por él." Siguió el pelirrojo testarudo. Se cruzó de brazos y se volvió. "Yo… he decidido olvidarle. Y estoy en ello. Y me va muy bien! Cuando lo consiga, entonces podré ir y pedirle perdón y todo volverá a ser como antes. Seremos amigos."

"Kyle, no puedes ser tan cabezota!" se exasperó ella. Cartman le puso una mano en el hombro.

"Déjanos a solas, por favor." Pidió. Wendy frunció el ceño, pero así lo hizo. Una vez se quedaron solos, Eric se acercó a Kyle con tranquilidad.

"Así que has decidido olvidarle, eh?" murmuró.

"Sí. Y tú no te metas en esto!" se enfureció el chico. Cartman le cogió de las muñecas y le acorraló contra la pared. "Qué narices haces, gordo?"

"Quieres que te ayude, Kyle? Será más rápido si le olvidas liándote con otro…" susurró Eric a su oído. Broflovski empezó a ponerse nervioso.

"Qué dices? Apártate! No quiero!"

"No quieres?" sonrió Cartman apretando aun más para que no se le escapara. "Pero será lo más cómodo… Si te entregas ahora a mí, adiós a Stanley para siempre!"

"No! Déjame! No quiero!" exclamó Kyle, empezando a marearse.

"No quieres qué?"

"No quiero olvidarle, vale?" gritó. Cartman le soltó al momento y aquello le sorprendió.

"Entonces deja de decir gilipolleces…" dijo. "Por eso te odio, Kyle. Porque eres un llorica indeciso. Espero que esto te haya servido de lección y pienses en las consecuencias antes de abrir tu puta bocaza." Se dirigió hacia la puerta. "Y más te vale no mencionar nunca esto, rata judía, o te partiré la boca! Que conste que yo no soy un marica como vosotros!"

Broflovski estaba alucinando. Eric acababa de hacer el papel de acosador, a costa de que él pudiese ir corriendo a contarlo por ahí, solo para abrirle los ojos…

"Cartman!" llamó. El castaño se giró con indiferencia y él sonrió. "Yo también te odio…"

"Sí, bueno…" dijo Eric rascándose la nuca ante aquella manera de darle las gracias. "Ya volveremos, capullo!"

Wendy, que lo había escuchado todo y estaba roja como un tomate ante la escena, se apresuró a apartarse de la puerta cuando Cartman salió.

"Vámonos. Hay mucho que hacer."

…

Esa noche la mesa del fondo de la cafetería donde solían sentarse estaba más animada que nunca.

"Intenté hablar con él un montón de veces, pero nada…" se lamentaba Stan, rodeado de chicas. "No quiere verme… y le echo de menos… Cómo ha podido terminar esto así?"

"Tenemos que planear algo." Dijo Kenny al resto de chicos, dándole la espalda a la mesa de Stanley. "Ya se nos ocurrirá alguna manera…"

Cartman soltó una carcajada sonora y todos le miraron. Dio un trago de su café y lo dejó sobre la mesa, haciéndose en interesante como siempre acostumbraba.

"Ya se nos ocurrirá." repitió imitando la voz del rubio. "Panda de aficionados…"

Los demás se miraron, pensativos. Kenny suspiró.

"No sé si me arrepentiré de esto, pero… Cuál es tu idea, genio?"

….

Esa noche, nada más entró Butters por la puerta de su casa se encontró con su madre cruzada de brazos esperándole.

"Se puede saber qué horas son estas de llegar? Ni siquiera has avisado!"

"Dejé una nota en la cocina de que cenaría con mis amigos fuera, mamá." Dijo él cansinamente.

"Esa no es manera de avisar!" siguió la mujer algo cortada ante aquello.

"Pues a los demás les funciona perfectamente." Contestó Butters.

"Qué? Estás castigado, jovencito!"

"Lo que tú digas…" murmuró el chico subiendo a su cuarto.

….

Al día siguiente Kyle evitó más que nunca a su amigo pues se había dado cuenta de que sería imposible olvidarle. Como siempre, nada más terminaron las clases cogió su bolsa para irse directo a casa.

"Eh, Kyle…" sonrió Cyde cruzándose en su camino sonriendo. Craig, Tweek, Token y Jimmy le acompañaban. "Esta noche nos vamos algunos de acampada cerca del lago. Te apuntas?"

"Eh…Irá Stan?" preguntó él. Los chicos se asombraron. 'Esa será la primera pregunta que él hará.' Había dicho Cartman la tarde anterior. Y también les había dicho que tendrían que contestar ellos.

"No, qué va! Él ha quedado con sus nuevos amigos, tranquilo." Kyle sintió una sensación de abandono, pero sonrió con tristeza.

….

Cuando salieron del instituto Kenny se reunió con Butters.

"Has traído tus cosas? Hay que llevarlas al coche de Clyde ya." Le preguntó.

"No, no las tengo. Es que mis padres me han castigado otra vez." Explicó el chico. Kenny rodó los ojos.

"Entonces no te vienes…"dijo asqueado. Butters se encogió de hombros.

"Tch. Pues claro que voy." Sonrió. Llegaron hasta la casa de los Stotch y Butters se dirigió hacia la puerta."Espérame bajo mi ventana." Dijo.

Entró en la casa y Kenny le escuchó hablando con normalidad con sus padres y riendo. Entonces subió a su cuarto y ante el asombro de McCormick, llegó hasta la ventana con rejas, separó dos barrotes como si fueran de goma y se coló entre ellos.

"Pero qué coño…?" exclamó el otro cuando Butters saltó con sus cosas al árbol y se deslizó hacia el suelo.

"El otro día me quedé solo en casa y aproveché para coger las herramientas de mi padre y sustituir la verdadera reja por una de goma pintada de negro." Sonrió.

"Vaya, Leopold… Estoy impresionado." dijo Kenny. Cuando el otro llegó hasta él le besó. "Espero ver más de tu caja de las sorpresas…" Butters solo le devolvió el beso y la sonrisa.

…..

Era media tarde cuando llegaron a un claro que había rodeado de árboles. Era una zona muy tranquila y escondida por mucha maleza, pero se escuchaba el sonido del lago que quedaba cerca. A Kyle casi se le desencajó la mandíbula al ver a Stanley allí, y lo mismo le pasó al otro.

"Joder, que puto frio hace…!" se quejaba Kenny dando saltos. "Ya podrían haberse peleado en verano estos cabrones."

"Tiene que hacer frio, estúpido." Sonreía Cartman muy seguro de sí mismo.

"Por qué estás haciendo esto, Eric?" preguntó Wendy situándose a su lado para que los demás no oyesen. Él se hizo el disimulado.

"Es evidente, no? Porque soy el mejor."

"No. Lo haces porque te sientes culpable por haberles metido en esto." Sonrió la chica. "Creo que tú también te has acostumbrado a verles juntos."

"Son unos maricas." Masculló el castaño. Ella rió.

"Tweek, necesitas ayuda con esa tienda?" preguntaba Craig aturdido al ver como la tienda de campaña ganaba a su amigo en una dura batalla.

"Agh! No, estoy bien!" contestó el rubio justo antes de caerse con los barrotes y la tela encima de él.

"Algunos no tenemos tiendas, así que hay que compartir." Explicó Kenny abrazando a Butters y protegiéndole del frio. "Te importa dormir con Bebe, Kyle?"

Kyle se encogió de hombros aunque algo sonrojado. Stan miró con odio infinito a McCormick, pero se volvió a preparar su tienda, intentando controlarse. La chica cogió a Kenny del brazo y tiró de él hacia un rincón.

"Por qué siempre tengo que hacer yo los trabajos sucios de celos?" se quejó entre dientes.

"Joder, pues porque estás buena. No vamos a poner a Cartman, no?" dijo él. Ella sonrió, complacida.

Kyle intentaba montar su tienda solo, pero estaba tan nervioso que no acertaba. Cuando se le desmontó por quinta vez, Stan suspiró y se acercó a él. Cogió las piezas y empezó a ayudarle.

"Gracias…" murmuró Broflovski sonrojado.

"Nunca se te dio bien montar estas cosas." Comentó Stanley, sintiéndose idiota. Lo que realmente quería gritarle era que pasase de Bebe y fuese a su tienda. Quería decirle a solas que lo sentía y que por favor perdonase su estupidez. Quería hacerle lo mismo que le hizo la noche de Halloween, pero esta vez sabiendo que Kyle no lo olvidaría jamás…

….

Empezaba a anochecer cuando terminaron de montar todo el campamento. Kyle no podía estar más incómodo ante la situación. Cada vez que lanzaba alguna mirada discreta al moreno, éste tenía la mirada perdida y no era solo eso. El pelirrojo juraba estar viendo como un aura de depresión rodeaba a su amigo y todo era por su culpa.

Los demás no parecían ver lo que estaba pasando y actuaban con total normalidad. El plan se llevaría a cabo después de la cena y era bien sencillo según el gordo: Bebe se llevaría a Kyle al lago y Stan, sabiendo que después iban a dormir juntos, no tardaría en seguirles. Allí la chica tiraría al agua al pelirrojo y correría al campamento como si hubiese sido un accidente. El moreno que estaría más cerca tendría su momento de héroe y Kyle, que siempre era muy agradecido por fin le pediría perdón.

"No te meterás en un lio si te pillan?" preguntaba McCormick a Butters mientras quemaban nubes de azúcar en el fuego.

"Supongo, pero ya me inventaré alguna escusa." Dijo Butters con demasiada tranquilidad. "No creo que suban a mi cuarto en toda la noche, porque les he dicho que mañana teníamos un examen muy importante y que necesitaba estar a solas."

"Tío… Eres un genio…" sonrió el otro admirado. Le cogió de la cintura y le besó en la mejilla, sonrojándolo. Después lanzó una mirada a Cartman, que jugaba a la PSP demasiado confiado. "Oye… Creo que esta vez el gordo no ha contado con la depresión de Stan. Yo no creo que tenga intención de seguir a Kyle y a Bebe."

"Tienes razón…" murmuró el otro. "Eric se ha confiado en la última vez, cuando Stanley empezó a gritar en Halloween a Bebe… Pero ahora está mucho más resignado."

"Bueno… Esperemos que salga bien." Comentó McCormick encogiéndose de hombros.

Después de cenar Cartman se miró el reloj y le hizo una señal a Bebe. Ella asintió y sonrió a Kyle, que permanecía sentado junto a la hoguera mirando las llamas.

"Oye, Kyle… Tengo que hablarte de un asunto en privado…" le susurró. "Puedes acompañarme al lago?"

El chico asintió, deseando salir por un momento de aquella tensión con su amigo, y ambos se fueron. Stan sintió aquello como una patada en el estómago. Habia visto como ella le susurraba algo y el pelirrojo no había dudado en seguirla. ¡¿Qué significaba aquello?

"Vaya… qué suerte tiene Kyle!" dijo Craig tal como estaba previsto.

"S-sí! Se-seguro que se enrollan!" siguió Tweek.

El moreno bajó la mirada y empezó a dar golpecitos en la tierra, intentando disimular su disgusto. Aquello no le podía estar pasando. ¿Por qué le hacían sufrir de esa manera? Sería una forma de hacerle olvidar a su amigo? Porque si era así no estaba funcionando…

Los demás, al ver que no se levantaba, se miraron, aturdidos. Cartman tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y lanzaba miradas significativas al resto.

"Mierda…" murmuró Kenny.

…..

Kyle caminaba mirando al suelo, incapaz de hablar, pero la chica lo hacía por los dos. La pobre estaba nerviosa ante aquel plan, así que no dejaba de hacer comentarios tontos.

"Y luego está Red, que es muy maja, pero cuando habla parece tonta. Creo que sale con Token, no? Pobre Token… Y claro, a Wendy se le nota quien le hace gracia… Tch. Clyde es demasiado bueno a veces… Oh, espera, Kyle, se me ha desatado un cordón de la zapatilla."

Pero Broflovski llevaba ya bastante rato sin escucharla y siguió andando con tranquilidad.

"Qué asco de bosque… No sé por qué he venido. No deberíamos…" la chica levantó la vista. "Kyle?"

Estaba sola en medio de la oscuridad de la noche y solo con una linterna. Se levantó nerviosa y rodeó la zona, buscando al chico, pero le entró el pánico y salió corriendo en dirección opuesta.

…..

"Qué has perdido a Kyle?" exclamó Cartman alucinado.

"Le dije que me esperase, pero no lo hizo! Lo siento!"

"Tranquila, no es tu culpa…" la consoló Wendy.

"Hay que salir a buscarle." Anunció Kenny. "Solo llevaban la linterna de Bebe y no sabrá volver."

Stanley contemplaba la escena en silencio, pero con la boca entreabierta, incapaz de moverse del sitio. Kenny le miró.

"Tío… Vamos juntos si quieres." El moreno dio un paso atrás.

"No…A mi no quiere verme. Id vosotros."

McCormick abrió la boca primero, pero Wendy se le adelantó y le estampó un fuerte guantazo en la cara que los dejó a todos de piedra.

"No seas imbécil, Stanley! Desde cuando haces lo que alguien te dice? Si de verdad te importase Kyle irías a buscarlo!"

"Insinúas que no me importa? Si no me importase no estaría así!"

"Oh, que valiente por tu parte…" comentó ella con sarcasmo. "Deja que te cuente algo! Cuando me fijé en Kyle dejé de ir a por él en el momento en el que me di cuenta de que tú sentías algo especial por tu amigo y no quería hacerte daño! Pero como no actúes, te juro que ahora mismo me meto en el bosque y me lo follo!"

Las bocas de todos casi tocaron el suelo. Stan la miraba alucinado y de pronto cogió una linterna y echó a correr hacia el interior del bosque.

"Wendy…"murmuró entonces Bebe sin dejar de fliparlo.

"Iba en serio?" preguntó Clyde dolido. La chica le miró con el ceño fruncido.

"Claro que no, tontos, pero Stan necesitaba un empujón."

Los demás siguieron mirándola como si la contemplasen por primera vez y de repente empezaron a reir con ganas, haciéndola enrojecer.

"Oh, dejadme en paz!"

…..

Broflovski no dejaba de dar vueltas sin sentido. Estaba seguro de haber pasado tres veces por el mismo árbol y aquello no le gustaba nada. Como había podido perder de vista a Bebe? Escuchó un ruido a sus espaldas y se giró asustado. La oscuridad le hacía ver cosas que no existían y cada vez estaba más nervioso. Además, estaba completamente helado. Se abrazó a sí mismo, intentando que las lágrimas no se le escapasen. En ese momento escuchó su nombre y juró reconocer la voz que lo decía.

"Stan?" llamó débilmente. "Stan!"

"Kyle! No te muevas! Ya voy!" pero la voz venia desde diversos puntos a causa del eco.

El pelirrojo, nervioso todavía trató de seguirla, pero no era fácil. Caminó hacia un lado del bosque, trastabillando con todo lo que se ponía en su camino y de pronto resbaló.

…..

Stanley escuchó un grito y un chapoteo y corrió en dirección al lago apartando las ramas de los árboles con la mano libre y tropezando de vez en cuando. Por fin llegó hasta el claro que formaba el lago y distinguió una figura que gateaba empapada hacia la orilla sin dejar de sollozar.

"Kyle!" gritó.

El otro se asustó al principio, pero sintió un enorme alivio al verle y sonrió un poco a pesar de que no dejaba de tiritar por el frio.

"Stan…Yo… No sabía volver…" El otro le miraba con asombro y sintió que el mundo se le caía encima al recordar su enfado.

Pero de repente el moreno corrió hacia la orilla y cayendo de rodillas junto a él lo envolvió en sus brazos, dejándolo petrificado.

"Menos mal que estás bien…" dijo contra su hombro con voz quebrada. Se separó un poco y le miró de arriba abajo. "Jesucristo… Estás empapado…" comentó mientras le sujetaba la cara ante el asombro y el sonrojo de Kyle . "Y estás helado… Hay que llevarte de vuelta."

Se quitó su abrigo y se lo pasó por encima y por fin el otro reaccionó.

"No! Te congelarás!" exclamó preocupado. Pero Stan no le hizo caso y le cogió de la mano para emprender la marcha.

…..

"Como tardan…" comentó Craig desde el campamento. "Deberíamos salir a buscarles."

"Yo creo que se han perdido aposta" sonrió Bebe divertida.

"Eso espero…" se preocupó Butters.

…

"Mierda! Estamos perdidos!"

"Cálmate, Stanley…"

"Como me voy a calmar? Cada vez tiemblas más de frio! Joder, estaba seguro de que era por aquí!" Stan se dejó caer en el suelo, frustrado."Joder, es que no hago nada bien!" gritó llevándose las manos a la cabeza. "Soy un desastre de amigo!"

"No digas eso!" Kyle se arrodilló delante de él. "Stanley… Eres el mejor amigo que se puede tener…De verdad." Sonrió. Después bajó la cabeza. "Yo… Siento mucho haber dicho que te odiaba…" El moreno le miró.

"Por qué lo hiciste?" preguntó con un hilo de voz. Broflovski bajó la mirada.

"Por una razón muy simple y egoísta…" murmuró avergonzado. Se abrazó más al abrigo de su amigo. Notaba el estómago revuelto por los nervios. "Porque… " pero no fue capaz de seguir. El otro se acercó más a él.

"Por qué, Kyle? Necesito saberlo si quiero no volver a hacerte daño" El otro negó con la cabeza y le pegó un golpe en la tierra. "Por qué, joder?"

"¡Porque no me quieres, vale?" exclamó el otro sonrojado sin mirarle.

Se hizo el silencio y Kyle esperó sonrojado y nervioso. Ahora Stan le diría de todo y su amistad terminaría para siempre, pero por fin se sentía aliviado…

"Porque no te quiero…" repitió el moreno. El pelirrojo alzó la mirada. Su amigo le miraba con ojos como platos. "Porque no te quiero?"

Kyle abrió la boca asustado, pero de pronto Stan le cogió de los hombros y lo besó de golpe, tumbándolo en la fría y húmeda hierba por el impulso. Broflovski abrió mucho los ojos, alucinando. Su primer instinto fue resistirse, pero el moreno le agarró con más fuerza. Luego cerró los ojos y se abrazó a él, perdiendo el control.

"Crees que si no te quisiera me habría puesto como me puse por el beso que te dio Wendy?" dijo el moreno apartando sus labios de los de su amigo. "Crees que si no te quisiera estaría todo el día pendiente de ti?" Volvió a besarle con pasión, apretando sus manos contra sus mejillas. Kyle gimió. "Crees que…" preguntó entre besos. "…si no te quisiera… me habrías hecho perder la razón cuando te emborrachaste?" El pelirrojo sintió la verdad clavándose en su cabeza y enrojeció más de lo que ya estaba.

"… Tú… Me besaste?" consiguió decir.

"Estoy loco por ti…" murmuró el moreno hundiendo sus manos en el cabello rojo. "Y sinceramente… Así tan mojado me estás poniendo a mil."

"Stanley!" se escandalizó el otro sonrojado mientras se apartaba.

"No, ahora no te resistas… Voy a hacerte de todo aquí y ahora…" siguió Marsh decidido.

"Pero no es el momento!" exclamó nervioso Kyle. "Estamos en medio de la nada! No podemos volver al campamento?"

"Tampoco era el momento de que me dijeses que no te quiero!" contestó su amigo. Y se lanzó contra él.

"Aaah, Stan!" gritaba el pelirrojo mientras el otro le intentaba quitar la ropa.

"Qué fuerte…" murmuró de golpe Kenny, dándoles un susto de muerte. Algunos más le acompañaban, entre ellos Butters, que se había llevado una mano a la boca para no reirse "Nosotros preocupados y resulta que estáis retozando…"

"Claro que no!" exclamó Kyle sonrojado. Stan rodó los ojos.

"Malditos entrometidos…" murmuró abrazando al pelirrojo.

"Bueno… habrá que decirle a Cartman que aunque sus planes son una mierda la cosa no ha ido tan mal." Siguió el rubio divertido. Ellos le miraron sin entender.

Volvieron al campamento y allí pasaron una velada estupenda todos, riendo y haciendo bromas.

"Eres un puto judío con suerte…" dijo Cartman a su amigo acercándose a él, que estaba casi pegado a la hoguera para entrar en calor. "Por eso mola putearte."

"Era de esperar un comentario así." Sonrió Kyle. "Pero ahora mismo no puede afectarme nada" suspiró mientras miraba a Stan, al otro lado de la hoguera. El gordo le miró de reojo y luego sacó las fotos del chico llorando.

"Bien… Cuando crees que será el mejor momento para enseñarlas? Ahora o mañana en el instituto?" le picó travieso.

"No lo sé. Quizás después de que yo les cuente que intentaste violarme en mi casa." Siguió el otro con tranquilidad. Cartman dejó caer las fotos, nervioso.

"Maldita rata…."murmuró fulminándolo con la mirada. "Sabes por qué lo hice!"

"Pero ellos no" sonrió Kyle.

Cuando la hoguera se consumió todos se retiraron a dormir. Bebe fue a la tienda que le tocaba, pero Stan le puso una mano en el hombro.

"De eso nada. Cámbiame la tienda" le dijo sin más. Ella sonrió picarona y se fue a otra.

Cuando entró el pelirrojo estaba arrodillado de espaldas y desnudo de cintura para arriba, guardando en su mochila la camiseta sucia de barro. Stan sintió unas ganas inmensas de vomitar, pero logró controlarse y sonriendo con travesura se acercó sigiloso y le abrazó.

"Hola cariño…" murmuró con dulzura a su oído. Kyle sintió un escalofrío recorrerle hasta la nuca.

"Lo siento, pero aun no me acostumbro a esto…" murmuró sonriente mientras se daba la vuelta y lo miraba. Stan sonrió y lo tumbó para después ponerse encima.

"Si me lo hubieses dicho en su día, habríamos estado juntos mucho antes, idiota." Dijo. Kyle le pasó una mano por la nuca, provocándole un escalofrío.

"No me riñas…" sonrió travieso. "Yo te he esperado mucho más…"

"Sabes que soy muy lento a veces." Murmuró el otro besándole. "Pero ahora me dejas recuperar el tiempo perdido?"

"Joder…" fue lo único que consiguió decir Kyle mientras acariciaba el pecho.

Stanley apagó la lamparita de gas y cuando quedaron a oscuras volvió a besarle mientras sus manos se deslizaban ansiosas por todo el cuerpo de su amigo.

"Aaah…" jadeó el pelirrojo.

….

"He oído un ruido!" exclamó Cartman asustado incorporándose en su tienda y encendiendo una linterna. Bebe se removió en su saco de dormir.

"Apaga esa luz, gordo!" se quejó medio adormilada.

"Pero he oído algo!" insistió él. La chica suspiró y luego se acercó a su oído.

"Tranquilo, solo es Kyle gimiendo de placer…" canturreó divertida. Al momento Eric enrojeció.

"Mierda, por qué siempre alguien tiene que montárselo tan cerca de mi?"

….

Stan incorporó a Kyle, sin dejar de moverse a un ritmo rápido y le pasó un brazo por delante.

"Dime otra vez que no te quiero…" jadeó sudoroso. Kyle negó con la cabeza.

"Si me quisieras no me estarías violando en medio de la nada." gimió. "Aaah, joder…"

El otro sonrió y le besó el cuello.

"Siempre tan quisquilloso, Broflovski…"

…..

Días después, Eric Cartman fumaba un cigarro en la parada de bus, al lado de sus amigos.

"Apaga esa mierda, gordo!" se quejó Kyle.

"Chúpame las bolas, judío." Stan le quitó el cigarro y lo tiró al suelo. "Mierda! Que os jodan a los dos!" Kyle y Kenny rieron.

"Mmm… Echo de menos a Butters…" murmuró el rubio sonriendo.

"Impaciente." Dijo Broflovski dándole un pequeño empujón. "Solo ha estado fuera un fin de semana visitando a su familia".

"Para mí eso es mucho." Bromeó McCormick divertido. Cartman rodó los ojos.

"Estoy rodeado de maricas…"

En ese momento llegó el autobús y nada más se abrió la puerta Butters se asomó.

"Kenny!" sonrió feliz. El chico subió de un bote y le estampó un beso delante de todos, que empezaron a silbarles. Se sentaron juntos, sin dejar de sobarse todo el camino.

"Has estudiado para el examen de Literatura?" preguntó Kyle a Stan una vez se sentaron. El otro se llevó una mano a la frente.

"Lo olvidé! Mierda!"

"Bueno… Si quieres mañana voy a tu casa a dormir y te ayudo." Suspiró el pelirrojo. El moreno le miró sonriendo y le cogió de la cintura.

"Tú quieres que suspenda el curso, verdad?" le susurró al oído con cariño mientras el otro se ponía nervioso y dejaba caer sus libros.

"Pues tendrás que controlarte! No es mi culpa que seas un pervertido!" se quejó colorado. Stan sonrió con travesura.

"Yo, pervertido? Tengo que recordarte algo?"

"No, calla! Me da vergüenza!"

"Mmm…Stanley…Soy completamente tuyo…Puedes hacerme lo que quieras…" recitó el moreno a su oído. Kyle se tapó las orejas al momento.

"Aaah, cállate! Qué vergüenza, te juro que nunca volveré a emborracharme!"

"Bueno… No necesito el alcohol para hacerte mío." Canturreó Marsh. Broflovski le miró con odio fingido y de pronto Kenny se asomó por detrás.

"Ey! Los tíos de Butters lo han invitado este verano a Los Angeles y dice que puede llevar amigos! Os venís, verdad?"

"Joder, claro que sí!" alucinó Stanley. Kyle miró a Butters, que sonreía algo ruborizado, pero feliz. Rió ante las perspectivas de unas vacaciones así.

Desde unos asientos más hacia atrás, Cartman contemplaba la escena. Después miró a Wendy, que reía junto a Clyde. Los miró con odio.

"Esos dos están saliendo." Explicó Bebe a su lado. "Él se lo pidió ayer y ella dijo que sí."

"Bueno…" sonrió él, sin dejar de mirarles. "Tengo mucho tiempo por delante… "

"Pobre Clyde… " se oyó susurrar a alguien. "No sabe lo que le espera…"

-The End-

Bueno, pues se terminó esto. El pobre style no ha podido disfrutar mucho, pero tenía que ser así u.u Y eso que el capítulo ha quedado mucho más largo que los demás. XD

Muchas gracias a todos los que me habéis leído y a los que habéis estado comentando la historia. *^^*


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo Extra

La clase estaba en silencio y el calor del verano inundaba el ambiente. Kenny miró una vez más el reloj y por fin suspiró y dejó el bolígrafo sobre la mesa. El profesor de matemáticas dio un par de palmadas.

"Dad la vuelta a los papeles. Se acabó el tiempo." Anunció. Después se acercó a McCormick. "Espero que te haya salido un buen examen ahora que no puedes copiar, amigo." Le sonrió. El rubio le devolvió una sonrisa sarcástica.

Los cuatro o cinco alumnos que se habían tenido que presentar a las recuperaciones de la asignatura se pusieron en pie y empezaron a recoger sus cosas. Kenny se acercó corriendo a Butters.

"Como te ha ido?" preguntó con preocupación.

"Perfecto." Sonrió el otro.

"La respuesta de la cinco?" pidió Craig, otro que había caído.

" 'x' igual a 9" dijo Stotch.

El moreno suspiró aliviado.

"Vale, la contesté bien…"

"Y yo." Sonrió Kenny.

"No te preocupes, seguro que apruebas." Le dijo Butters con cariño. La campana sonó en aquellos momentos y Kenny sonrió con travesura.

"Claro que aprobaré. Tenía un truco para ello." Dijo. El otro le miró sin entender y cuando el profesor se fue con los exámenes Kenny se acercó a él y le besó en la mejilla.

"Vamos. Sabes que hoy va a ser un día largo."

…

[Kyle se acercó a él con delicadeza mientras se despojaba de su camisa.

"Te amo, Stan… eres el chico más guay del instituto…"]

Stan sonrió dormido mientras Kyle, tumbado a su lado, le miraba. Le tocó la mejilla un par de veces para despertarlo y mientras el pelirrojo de su sueño llegaba al clímax Stanley despertó asustado.

"Qué…?" dijo aturdido.

"Con qué soñabas, que estabas tan sonriente?" preguntó Broflovski divertido. Stan se volvió a mirarle y sonrió.

"Contigo, claro…" murmuró mientras se ponía encima de él y le besaba el pecho desnudo. Kyle cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer.

"Mmm…no, Stanley… Tenemos que levantarnos… Sabes que hoy hay mucho que hacer…"

"Yo ya estoy bastante levantado." Ronroneó el moreno. "Y no puedes decirme eso cuando tú ni siquiera te estás resistiendo." Broflovski soltó una risita traviesa y le besó en la boca.

Marsh le devolvió el beso con pasión, apretándose más contra él y poniendo su mano sobre la intimidad del pelirrojo, el cual gimió, arqueando un poco la espalda. El moreno le cogió de detrás y lo incorporó, sin dejar de besarle y refregarse contra él. Kyle se abrazó a su cuello jadeando.

Y de repente un chimpokomon con una nota atada entró por la ventana al vuelo y golpeó contra la cabeza de Broflovski.

"Pero qué carajo…?" se escandalizó el chico. Stan bufó y cogió el muñeco para desatarle el mensaje.

"Kenny otra vez está sin dinero en el móvil…" murmuró molesto ante la estúpida interrupción. Abrió mucho los ojos después. "Y dice que tenemos veinte minutos!"

Kyle le miró horrorizado y se tiró de la cama para coger sus calzoncillos a toda prisa.

"Mierda, Stan! Tu maleta! Te dije que la dejases preparada anoche!"

"Sabía que era mala idea que te quedases a dormir!" masculló Marsh sacando su maleta y empezando a meter la ropa sin ningún cuidado. "Me retrasas, Kyle!"

…..

Kenny cerró el maletero del coche y subió. Hacia tan solo dos días que tenia el carnet de conducir, pero se sentía preparado para hacer aquel viaje por carretera. Se puso las gafas de sol y miró a Butters con malicia.

"Primera parada?" preguntó. El otro se puso nervioso, pero asintió. "Estas seguro de ello?"

"Si no lo hago ahora, no seré capaz de hacerlo en otro momento." Murmuró el rubio. McCormick le besó y luego fijó su vista hacia delante. Metió la marcha y salió pisando a fondo.

….

"Los calcetines, pásamelos, mamá!" seguía Stanley apurado en la cocina mientras Kyle se tomaba una tostada para desayunar.

"No me metas prisa!" le reprendía su madre. "Si hubieses tenido tus cosas preparadas esto no estaría pasando!"

" No le riñas, Sharon, ha sido culpa mía." Sonrió Kyle con inocencia. La mujer hizo unos aspavientos con las manos.

"Ah, no quiero saberlo, Kyle…! Lo que mi hijo y tú hagáis en la intimidad es cosa vuestra!"

"Mamá!" se ruborizó Stan.

El teléfono sonó y el moreno fue a cogerlo.

"Stan? Ah, sabia que no os iríais sin mi!" se oyó la voz de Cartman llena de felicidad.

"Nos vamos sin ti, gordo! Te lo dijimos hace días!"

"Pero no podéis hacerme esto! Mis dos amigos justamente y el judío! No quiero pasar todo el verano sin vosotros!"

"Es lo que hay, te aguantas!"

"Hijo puta!"

La señora Marsh le arrebató el teléfono.

"Eric, deja de molestar, que llegan tarde!" exclamó enfadada antes de colgar.

"Gracias…" murmuró Kyle sorprendido.

….

El coche se detuvo frente a la casa de los Stotch. Butters suspiró y salió al exterior, pero Kenny permaneció en el auto, sin quitarse las gafas.

"No sé porque teneis que hacer ese viaje por carretera cuando en avión llegáis en nada!" se enfadó su madre, que estaba en la cocina terminando los bocadillos. "Vais a tardar horas!"

"Tenemos algo de prisa, nos podéis ayudar a cargar las bebidas y la comida?" dijo su hijo con calma. Su madre terminó y se sacudió las manos en el delantal.

"Menos mal que vas con Eric Cartman… Ese muchacho es una buena influencia y no se meterá en problemas. Pero por qué has tenido que invitar también a casa de tus tíos a Marsh y a Broflovski, que se siguen juntando con ese indecente de McCormick?"

"Son mis amigos." Contestó él sonriendo.

"Sabes que son pareja, Linda?" dijo el señor Stotch. Su mujer se llevó las manos a la boca escandalizada. "Nuestro hijo ha invitado a una pareja gay al viaje! Si yo fuese Randy o Gerald ya les habría castigado…"

Butters rodó los ojos y esperó.

"Bueno… No hay que ser intolerantes." Dijo su mujer. "Es bueno que Butters tenga amigos de diferentes inclinaciones…"

"Recuérdame que te recuerde ese comentario en otro momento, mamá." Dijo su hijo sin que ella entendiese porqué.

Los Stotch salieron de la casa cargados con las bolsas de comida y Kenny sonrió. Butters abrió el maletero y las metió dentro.

"Bueno, gracias. Será mejor que nos vayamos." Dijo.

"Nos gustaría saludar a Eric antes." Dijo la mujer. Butters empezó a ponerse nervioso y cambió su peso de un pie a otro. Ahora no sabia si seria capaz de hacer lo que tenia que hacer.

"Claro, pero antes debería deciros una cosa." Murmuró. Fue hacia el asiento de copiloto mientras sus padres le seguían sonrientes y cuando abrió la puerta y entró ambos se quedaron de piedra. McCormik les sonreía desde el volante.

"Pero qué diablos…?" se enfureció el señor Stotch.

"No voy con Cartman a casa de los tíos. Voy con mi novio."

Las caras de los Stotch eran un poema. Kenny se bajó un poco las gafas sin dejar de sonreir con malicia.

"No se preocupen, no le haré nada que no le haya hecho ya." Se despidió. Y apretando el acelerador salieron de allí a toda pastilla, mientras los padres de Butters terminaban de asimilar aquel golpe. "Segunda parada!"

…

"No puedo creer que os vayais sin mi!" repetía Cartman de nuevo, esta vez en la puerta de la casa de los Marsh agarrando a Kyle.

"Quita, coño!"

El coche llegó y frenó en seco.

"Vamos! Ya está hecho!" indicó Kenny asomándose por la ventanilla. Los otros se apresuraron a subir mientras Eric seguía lamentándose.

"Adiós, pasadlo bien!" se despidieron los Marsh y los Broflovski que habían ido también.

Se fueron y los padres de desperdigaron, comentando lo bien que se lo iban a pasar sin sus hijos. Cartman se quedó allí, asimilando que se habían ido. Entonces Clyde giró la esquina de la calle y se miraron.

"Ah, no, tú otra vez nooo!" gritó Modovan echando a correr en dirección opuesta. Eric sonrió divertido. No sería tan mal verano.

…..

"No me puedo creer que les hayas soltado eso!" seguía Kyle entusiasmado desde el asiento de atrás. "Kenny, eres un hijo de puta!" Stan y Butters rieron.

"Aunque creo que me he pasado." Dijo Kenny mirando hacia la carretera que se extendía ante ellos. "Esto traerá más problemas."

"No lo creo. Tienen todo el verano para asimilarlo y con suerte los padres de Stan y Kyle les harán entrar en razón." Sonrió Butters mirando por la ventana el paisaje soleado. Se volvió hacia Kenny. "Por cierto… Por qué estabas tan seguro de que habías aprobado la recuperación de matemáticas?"

McCormick se llevó una mano al bolsillo y sacó un papelito arrugado que enseñó a los demás.

"Las respuestas?" preguntó Stan sorprendido. El rubio sonrió.

"De verdad pensabais que no me vengaría de ese profe cabrón?"

"De verdad que eres un hijo puta!" exclamó Kyle riendo a carcajadas mientras Butters miraba a su novio entre asombrado y escandalizado.

"Bueno, y ahora qué?" sonrió Stan mientras el pelirrojo se apoyaba en su hombro y miraba por la ventana. "Esto parece el final de una serie de malos acontecimientos."

"Yo creo que es más bien el principio de una serie de buenos acontecimientos." Dijo Kenny divertido mientras cambiaba la marcha y aceleraba más."Y ahora… Tercera parada!"

"Los Ángeles!" exclamó Butters entusiasmado mientras McCormick le pasaba un brazo por el respaldo.

Kyle y Stan se besaron.

"Creo que olvidé el pijama…" murmuró el pelirrojo.

"Lo has hecho aposta." Sonrió el moreno. Broflovski no lo negó y sonrió travieso, así que Marsh volvió a besarle.

"Eh! Cuidado con montárselo en la parte trasera de mi coche nuevo, que he tenido que sudar mucho para comprarlo!" les advirtió el rubio.

"Si es de segunda mano, capullo! A saber quien se lo ha montado aquí ya!" se quejó Stan.

"Seguro que la madre de Cartman." Murmuró Butters. Todos le miraron sorprendidos y él se llevó la mano a la boca, sonrojado.

"O-oh… No sé porqué he dicho eso! Lo siento!" se disculpó con nerviosismo. Pero los otros no pudieron hacer otra cosa que reír a carcajadas mientras los cuatro se dirigían rumbo al horizonte.

…..

_Como comenté en la otra historia el capítulo doce estaba cerrado ya como único final, pero como en los reviews todos comentabais que era buena idea seguir a los chicos un poco más lejos preparé el principio de sus vacaciones, cerrando también algunas cosas que quedaron sin resolver como lo de Bunny con los Stotch._

_Espero que os haya gustado!^^ Gracias a todos! :*** _


End file.
